Una Fantasia Tentadora
by darthmocy
Summary: Zero Kiryuu estaba harto de ser un buen chico, así que decidió convertirse en una persona diferente y kaname kuran estaba mas que dispuesto a enseñarle a ser un chico malo meintras viajaban juntos por el pais
1. Chapter 1

Una Fantasía Tentadora

Una Fantasía Tentadora

_**Argumento:**_

ZERO KIRIYU estaba harto de ser un buen chico, así que decidió convertirse en una persoan diferente. Por eso, mientras intentaba encontrar a una persona irresistible para la nueva campaña publicitaria de su agencia, pensó en buscarse alguien para el. De hecho ya le había echado el ojo a alguien...

KANAME KURAN creía que viajar por todo el país con su socio Zero le daría la oportunidad que tanto llevaba esperando: quería llegar a conocer a aquel chico de cabello plateado . Incluso estaba dispuesto a enseñarle cómo ser un chico malo, si lo deseaba …

Nº Paginas 1—1


	2. Chapter 2

Una Fantasía Tentadora

Capítulo 1

Zero Kiryuullamó a la puerta del piso de Kaname, enfadado. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Ya debería estar de vuelta de Cincinnati, pero no contestaba al teléfono y al parecer tampoco iba a abrir la puerta.

Hombres… Lo volvían loco y Kaname Kuran más que ningún otro.

—Vamos, abre ya …. maldición —murmuró al volver a llamar.

No tenía tiempo para andar así. Ya había perdido más de veinte minutos en pelear con el tráfico de Chicago para llegar desde la oficina a casa de Kaname y si querían llegar a tiempo de nuevo a la oficina para recibir a su cliente, tenían que salir ya.

Estaba a punto de llamar por última vez cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró en las narices con un pecho de hombre desnudo.

Detuvo el movimiento de la mano justo antes de que pudiera llegar a hacer contacto, pero lo que no pudo evitar fue quedarse mirando. Era un pecho de músculos esculturales de un color blanco lechoso y a simple vista suave al tacto que pedía ser acariciado. Sabía por instinto que la piel de Kaname sería suave y caliente como pocas y que lo invitaría a hacer cosas que sabía debía evitar.

Pero aquella mañana parecía mostrarse poco inclinado a hacer lo que le dictaba la razón. A pesar de sí mismo, recorrió con la mirada los perfectos pectorales que iban transformándose en unos bien formados biceps hasta desaparecer bajo la cinturilla del pantalón. La respiración se le colapsó en la garganta al ver que el botón estaba desabrochado, sin duda porque se había metido apresuradamente los pantalones.

—Me alegro de servirte de distracción, Zero.

Al oír su burla, lo miró a la cara. Tenía el pelo castaño desordenado, lo que confirmaba el hecho de que lo había sacado de la cama.

Genial. Seguro que era él la primera persona o vampiro que lo sacaba de la cama. El objetivo de la mayoría de las personas (entiéndase hombre o mujer) que pasaban por la oficina era el de llevárselo a ella.

—Zero, ¿me recibes? Cambio.

Parpadeó varias veces y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos vinos brillaban con malicia. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y lo encontraba divertido.

—Llevo toda la mañana intentando ponerme en contacto contigo —contestó, obligándose a mantener la mirada en su cara, a pesar de que tampoco eso era demasiado seguro.

Kaname Kuran era el vampiro más guapo que había conocido, pero lo peor de él era que exudaba sensualidad. Era como una segunda piel para él y por mucho que lo intentase, no podía mirarlo sin pensar en noches tórridas y sábanas de satén.

¡Diablos…! Que le pasaba

—El vuelo llegó con retraso, así que le había quitado el timbre al teléfono —se pasó una mano por la cara sin afeitar y bostezó—. ¿Qué querías?

No debía olvidar ni por un segundo lo que lo había llevado hasta allí, no fuese a darle a aquella pregunta una respuesta totalmente inadecuada.

—Tenemos un posible cliente. Llamó ayer y quiere que nos encontremos con ella a las once —y tras mirar el reloj, añadió—: Es decir, dentro de poco menos de una hora. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

El mencionar a un nuevo cliente le quitó de golpe el sueño a Kaname. Abrió la puerta de par en par y lo invitó a pasar.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó después de cerrar.

Zero entró con cierta inseguridad en el salón. No sabía qué se podía encontrar. Pero no hubo mujeres u hombres colgando desnudos de las lámparas, ni pinturas con posturas del Kama-Sutra, ni cadenas y cueros tirados por los suelos.

Al contrario, la habitación había sido decorada con bastante gusto, entre el color crema de los muebles y las mesas de brillante madera de caoba.

—He recogido la ropa interior y demás artilugios antes de abrir la puerta —murmuró él junto a su oído, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

—Muy gracioso —contestó, mirándolo enfadado a los ojos, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que se echase a reír.

Aquel maldito sangre pura lo ponía enfermo, sobre todo cuando parecía leer en su mente como en un libro abierto.

Todo aquello era culpa de su gemelo . El era feliz trabajando en la asociación como cazador hasta que Ichiru lo lió para que empezase en la empresa de publicidad con él y con su amigo de la universidad, kaname. Bueno, puede que decir que era feliz en su anterior trabajo fuese una pequeña exageración. La asociación lo trataba más como si fuese parte del mobiliario que como a una persona, pero lo que sí podía reconocer era que allí estaba rodeado de profesionales y no de lunáticos como en aquel momento.

ichiru le había dicho que apenas tendría que tratar con Kaname, que ellos dos formarían el equipo creativo y que el se ocuparía de controlar la administración de la empresa. Y que apenas se verían. Y el, como todo buen hermano y un tonto, le había creído. Pero cinco meses después, su hermano lo había dejado empantanado con Kaname un vampiro de sangre pura y su mundo, pretextando una huida necesaria para encontrarse consigo mismo.

Y aquel arrogante sangre pura lo ponía de los nervios.

Como muchos otros, utilizaba su atractivo para hacer lo que le diera la gana. Si las cosas no iban como él quería, componía una de sus brillantes sonrisas, murmuraba un par de palabras dulces y el mundo se rendía a sus pies. El había se había criado con un hombre así. Su hermano gemelo era ese hombre.

Por experiencia sabía que no se podía confiar en ellos. Que cuando llegaba el momento, te dejaban colgado sin tan siquiera mirar atrás, lo cual lo ponía en una posición sumamente difícil. Tendría que trabajar con kaname si _D&S Advertising_ tenía que sobrevivir. Pero él lo ponía nervioso. Muy nervioso.

Y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, lo hacía pensar en sexo.

Rígido, se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel.

—¿Quieres saber algo de esa mujer o no?

Él se acomodó en otro sillón y sonrió de medio lado.

—Claro que sí. Me has despertado de un sueño genial para hablarme de ella, así que hazlo.

Zero ignoró su comentario.

sara Shirabuky, de _Perfumes Desire_, me ha llamado. Su padre se ha jubilado y ella quiere atraer clientes nuevos, sobre todo hombres jóvenes.

Kaname enarcó una ceja perfecta.

—¿Con qué?

—Tienen una colonia de hombre nueva —explicó, intentando centrarse en la conversación y no en la imagen de kaname medio desnudo y tumbado en aquel sillón—. No le ha gustado lo que le ha presentado su actual compañía publicitaria, ha visto los anuncios que has hecho para _Grant Office Supplies_ y _Carlas Cookies_ y ha pensado en _D&S._

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno, también ha visto tus anuncios de productos de limpieza y le han gustado o mejor dicho a quedado prendada de ellos.

Kaname sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Eso me ha dicho.

Zero se quitó una imaginaria mota de polvo de la ropa. No quería hablar de ese tema ya que esos anuncios llevaban tiempo siendo motivo de discordia entre ellos. O lo habían sido, hasta que alcanzaron fama.

Aun así, seguía oponiéndose al enfoque. En su anuncio se veía a una pareja sentada en el suelo de la cocina y besándose. Aunque la imagen era perfectamente respetable, cualquiera podría deducir que la pareja estaba a punto de hacer el amor. Al pie podía leerse ¿No te alegras de que el suelo esté verdaderamente limpio?

—Así que Sara es de _Perfumes Desire_ —repitió Kaname y lo miró de tal modo que a zero se le aceleró el corazón—. _Cutie Pie_ es suyo, ¿no? Tienen ese anuncio en el que aparecen modelos esqueléticas hablando del destino y la suerte.

—Sí. Son esos. Sara me ha comentado que no le gustan esos anuncios.

kaname se echó a reír.

—Lo entiendo. Es una forma rara de anunciar un perfume que se llama _Dulce de Miel._

zero no quiso pensar en el efecto que su risa surtía en él, maldición. ¿Cómo podía sentirse sexualmente atraído por un hombre, pero sobre todo por un hombre que no le gustaba nada como persona? Qué estupidez. Sabía perfectamente bien lo que les ocurría a los seres humanos que se dejaban engatusar por vampiros sangre pura que además de ser hermosos eran de palabra fácil como Kaname. Pero fuese estúpido o no, su cuerpo no dejaba de reaccionar ante él.

Zero, estás distraído. Te he preguntado que qué quiere de nosotros.

zero respiró hondo para serenarse.

—Su nuevo perfume está destinado a un hombre de entre dieciocho y veinticinco años y sara dice que tiene la impresión de que podemos llegar a esos consumidores.

—Parece divertido —se levantó y se estiró y el movimiento hizo que los pantalones se le bajaran un poco más. Zero tragó saliva—. Bueno —dijo y no le gustó nada su sonrisa—, será mejor que me vista si no queremos llegar tarde a la reunión.

—Eh… sí —balbució.

—¿Te ha dicho que nombre tiene el perfume? A lo mejor se me ocurre algo mientras me ducho.

zero sintió que enrojecía, pero se felicitó por conseguir no apartar la mirada de su cara.

—«_Amante_».

kaname sonrió más.

—¿Amante?

zero se levantó.

—Sí. Me imagino que precisamente tú no tendrás problemas para crear una campaña efectiva.

—Oye, zero, no me estarás insultando, ¿verdad?

Por su expresión estaba claro que sabía que le había insultado, pero evidentemente, el no iba a admitirlo.

—Estoy siendo completamente sincero contigo —mintió.

—Recuérdame que alguna vez juguemos al póquer mentiroso. Lo que piensas se te ve perfectamente en la cara.

—Al menos yo pienso —espetó, pero rápidamente se cubrió la boca con la mano—. Lo siento. No tenía porqué haber dicho algo así.

Él se rió.

—Cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesantes, siempre das marcha atrás.

No estaba muy seguro de qué quería decir con «_interesante_», pero no iba a perder el tiempo en imaginárselo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo y no esperó a que respondiera, sino que salió sin más.

Estaba seguro de que se presentaría en la oficina con aspecto respetable. Sexy como el mismísimo diablo, por supuesto, pero respetable. Y si sara shirabuky no pasaba del siglo, caería en las redes del encanto de kaname en menos de diez minutos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor, oyó abrirse una puerta a su espalda.

—Oye, zero —lo llamó.

No quería darse la vuelta, pero como volvió a llamarlo, no le quedó más remedio.

—¿Qué?

Durante unos segundos se limitó a mirarlo, lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso y tras pasar el peso de un pie al otro y arreglarse instintivamente la corbata que traia, volvió a preguntar:

—¿Qué?

—Gracias por conseguir esta oportunidad —dijo.

Zero se lo quedó mirando sin saber qué decir. Condenado manipulador. Pretendía que se sintiera culpable por haberse comportado así.

—De nada. Y eh… siento lo de mi comentario —contestó.

Kaname volvió a sonreír mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

—No lo sientes en absoluto.

Se quedó apoyado en la puerta. Sexo puro embutido en unos perfectos pantalones de vestir. No sabía qué decir, porque tenía razón: no lamentaba lo que había dicho. Si había un hombre que podía vender un perfume llamado _Amante_, era Kaname kuran.

—Como quieras —dijo al fin—. Nos veremos en la oficina dentro de treinta minutos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y miró hacia atrás. Kaname seguía allí.

—Oye, zero —le gritó.

El frunció el ceño y sujetó las puertas del ascensor.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Tardaré una hora en llegar a la oficina. Es que no va a ser fácil deshacerme del harén que tengo en el dormitorio.

Con un gemido, zero soltó la puerta y cuando se cerraba oyó la carcajada de kaname en el pasillo.

Maldito y arrogante sangre pura –gruño - ¡Cómo odiaba a aquel hombre!

—Mi objetivo es que este perfume lo compren jóvenes tanto humanos como vampiros para el hombre o la mujer que haya en su vida —dijo sara shirabuky, mirando fijamente a Kaname que estaba sentado frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa—. Quiero que asocien nuestro perfume con alguien divertido , inteligente y sobre todo, sexy.

Dijo la última palabra con una media sonrisa que Kaname supo era para él. Sara shirabuky se estaba acercando. Bien. Y precisamente en el corazón de la reunión. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que zero cambiaba de postura en su asiento. Desaprobaba totalmente lo que estaba pasando.

Pero aquel no era momento de preocuparse por zero. Tenía que convencer a Sara de que _D&S Advertising_ podía preparar la campaña que ella quería, haciéndole saber al mismo tiempo que él no entraba a formar parte del acuerdo.

—¿Alguna razón por la que tenga que ser sólo un modelo? —le preguntó.

La vampira lo miró con atención. Su rostro no dejaba entrever ni una sola pista de lo que estaba pensando, pero con una mano de uñas largas se rozó la mejilla levemente

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó.

kaname resistió el deseo de sonreír. La tenía en el bote.

—Podría componerse una serie de anuncios en el que el «_Amante_» fuese cada vez un modelo distinto ya sea un humano o vampiro, que apareciese en diferentes ciudades del país. Sería como decir «_Donde quiera que vayas, encontrarás a un Amante_».

—Interesante —contestó sara.

—Podríamos buscar modelos en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Boston, por ejemplo —sugirió hio Shisuka, directora de arte de la agencia—. Y utilizar las ciudades como telón de fondo.

—Incluso los textos de los anuncios podrían ser distintos —ofreció Shiki Shenri, su escritor.

A kaname le gustaba ver al resto de empleados de la agencia en las sesiones iniciales, ofreciendo al cliente una tormenta de ideas. Y estaba seguro de que a sara le había gustado toda aquella atención. Todo el mundo en _D&S_ estaba metido en su campaña, lo cual les proporcionaba un punto extra al tratar con gente como ella. Alguien a quien le gustaba saber que era un cliente apreciado.

Y solo Dios sabía lo mucho que _D&S_ apreciaba su trabajo.

—Así que tendremos un grupo de «_Amantes_» —murmuró sara, sin dejar de mirar a Kaname —. Toda una colección.

Kaname sonrió satisfecho. La reunión estaba saliendo bien. Condenadamente bien.

—También podríamos prescindir de las ciudades tradicionales. ¿Qué tal Seattle y Charleston? Así atraeríamos a un abanico más amplio de clientes. No todo el mundo es un chico de ciudad grande.

sara sonrió también.

—Me gusta la idea. Me gusta mucho —con una repentina palmada sobre la mesa, añadió—: Pongámosla en marcha. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Puesto que era zero quien se ocupaba de la administración de la agencia, se lanzó a una descripción del operativo y de los detalles necesarios para empezar a trabajar, pero sara no lo miró ni una sola vez. Ni en un solo momento dejó de mirar a Kaname.

Él estaba acostumbrado a ser el destinatario de tanta atención al ser un sangre pura. Las mujeres y los hombres lo llevaban mirando desde que tenía quince años, e incluso ya desde entonces había puesto en práctica dos reglas básicas: practicar sexo seguro e intentar no partirle el corazón a nadie. Ahora tenía ya treinta años y había añadido una regla más: no tener nunca un lío con un o una cliente. Jamás.

Y Sara Shirabuky iba a tener que aceptarlo.

—Esto es lo que quiero —dijo ella, apoyándose sobre la mesa y dirigiéndose a él—. Quiero que se monten los anuncios lo antes posible. Si la publicidad en vallas funciona, atacaremos en la prensa y la televisión.

—Creo que quizás antes deberíamos hablar de los detalles del acuerdo —dijo zero —. Podemos hacer unos cuantos borradores y si le gustan, redactaremos un contrato para que…

Sara lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano y volvió a dedicarle a él una sonrisa felina.

—Mi ayudante se pondrá en contacto contigo más tarde. Kaname , tú eres el hombre que quiero en mi campaña. Definitivamente.

kaname frunció el ceño. Su mensaje no era precisamente sutil.

—En _D&S_, trabajamos en equipo, sara.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea —dijo, sin dejar de sonreír—. Eres exactamente el tipo de hombre que queremos para _Amante_.

No sabía a dónde quería ir a parar con todo aquello, pero tenía que pararlo de inmediato.

—Soy demasiado viejo para su espectro demográfico.

—Yo sin embargo creo que eres el amante perfecto —dijo, sin dejar de estudiarlo—. Perfecto.

Kaname oyó que zero contenía la respiración. Aquella situación se estaba desmadrando, pero afortunadamente tuvo un golpe de suerte. La puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y Yori wakaba, la secretaria de la agencia, que lucía con rotundidad su estado de buena esperanza, le hizo una seña a zero.

—Disculpen —dijo el y se levantó.

Sara apenas miró a Shiki y a Hio al pedirles:

—Dejadme un par de minutos a solas con vuestro jefe, ¿queréis?

zero se volvió a mirar a kaname, lo mismo que Shiki e Hio, que obviamente no sabían qué hacer. La petición de sara sorprendió a Kaname tanto como a todos los demás, pero asintió.

Shiki e Hio recogieron sus cosas y se unieron a zero y Kaname los vio salir a todos, pero especialmente a Zero. Era obvio que estaba muy enfadado, prácticamente hechaba rayos y centellas . Se desprendía de todos sus movimientos. Parecía un profesor de internado, con aquel traje azul marino holgado, el pelo perfectamente peinado con su raya de lado y hasta con spray y la espalda tiesa como un palo paracia un soldado.

Lo Miró bueno lo poco que dejaba ver la ropa tan seria y holgada que siempre usaba, zero tenía unas bonito color de piel además de ser delgado y alto y se preguntó no por primera vez qué más escondería bajo aquellos aburridos trajes.

Pero en aquel momento no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dilema que tenía frente a sí. En cuanto la puerta se cerró y quedaron solos, volvió su atención a Sara .

—Gracias, pero mis días como amante ya han quedado atrás.

Sara se limitó a sonreír.

—Si tú lo dices…

—También hay algo que debo explicar: nunca mezclo los negocios con el placer. Espero que no sea un problema para ti.

De entre todas las reacciones que se esperaba, la única que no había previsto era que se echase a reír.

—No tiene la más mínima importancia.

—No es que bajo otras circunstancias…

—Qué amable eres —contestó y miró su reloj—. Creo que hemos terminado.

¡Maldición! Quizás no se había tomado el rechazo tan bien como se imaginaba. ¿Lo habría echado todo a perder?

—Mira, sara yo…

Ella se levantó y sonrió hasta con dulzura.

—Tranquilízate. El trabajo es tuyo.

Él también se levantó, enormemente aliviado.

—¿Así, sin más?

—Sin más. He indagado un poco y sé la clase de trabajo que has hecho para _Markland_ y _Jacobs_. Y me gusta lo que has hecho desde que _D&S_ empezó, sobre todo los anuncios de limpieza. Creo en ti. Que tu gente se ponga en contacto con la mía para tratar los detalles —hizo una breve pausa—.Y sólo para que lo sepas: tú te lo pierdes.

Él se echó a reír. Le gustaba una mujer capaz de tomarse el rechazo con tanta clase.

—Estoy completamente seguro de ello.

Kaname la acompañó hasta la zona de recepción y tras acordar una nueva reunión, se despidieron.

Una vez se hubo marchado sara , kaname dio marcha atrás y fue a buscar a zero, pasando por alto las miradas inquisitivas de hio y shiki. Tenía que hablar con zero. Estaría encantado cuando le diera la noticia.

La encontró en su despacho, hablando por teléfono y cuando lo vio entrar, concluyó enseguida la llamada.

—Lo siento. Eran los de _Neat and Tidy_. Quieren llevar la campaña a la televisión.

Miró más allá de él y luego volvió a mirarlo a la cara. De pronto se le ocurrió a Kaname que el lila de sus ojos era muy poco corriente. Único. Intenso. Precioso. Eran tan claros, que a veces cuando se enfadaba, parecían de plata. Precisamente como en aquel momento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está la señora Shirabuky?

—sara tenía que marcharse —cuando zero fue a protestar, él levantó una mano—. Calma. Tenemos el trabajo.

Eso enfrió rápidamente su furia. kaname se acercó para sentarse en la silla que había frente a su mesa.

—Cierra la boca, zero.

El lo miró frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños y él se rió mostrando sus blancos colmillos.

—No tenía la boca abierta y no puedo creer cómo sara ha sido capaz de flirtear así contigo. Carece por completo de profesionalidad. Supongo que no pensará que por el hecho de que nos haya dado el trabajo, tú… —vio una especie de temor brillar en sus ojos—. Porque supongo que no… que no habrás hecho… nada, ¿no?

Kaname no sabía si sentirse insultado o divertido. Al final fue lo primero.

—Cálmate. No he hecho el amor con ella encima de la mesa de reuniones. De hecho, le he dejado bien claro que no pienso practicar el sexo con ella en ningún lugar, ni en ningún momento.

Cuanto más pensaba en la reacción de zero, más le molestaba. ¿Es que no llevaban tiempo suficiente trabajando juntos? Era su socio. Debía tener más fe en él.

—Tengo más talento que el puramente sexual, ¿sabes? —dijo, irritado. Pocas veces se enfadaba de verdad tal y como en este momento (su aura se estaba saliendo de control tenía que tratar de calmarse), pero zero tenía la facultad de sacarlo de quicio. Su desconfianza no estaba justificada, aunque el día anterior al que se conocieron hubiera salido con dos mujeres diferentes. Entonces solo tenía diecinueve años y por fin había podido saborear brevemente la libertad.

—Yo no he dicho una palabra —replicó el.

—Sí que lo has hecho. Con esa forma de mirarme que tienes.

—¿Y cómo te miro?

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

El se irguió.

—Pues si te miro, puede que sea porque lo mereces. Fíjate si no en sara: se ha llevado la impresión de que ella y tú teníais algo de lo que hablar en privado.

Ya estaba bien este humano los sacaba de quicio. Kaname se levantó y se acercó a él. Zero hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él se lo impidió apoyando ambas manos en los brazos del sillón. No pretendía enfrentarse al cazador , pero quizás hubiese llegado el momento. Tenía que limpiar el aire entre ellos y quizás aquel fuese el mejor momento para hacerlo.

—Quítate —le dijo el.

—Dentro de un minuto. Quiero decirte algo sin que huyas. Me gusta tan poco como a ti que ichiru nos dejara colgados. Estoy atrapado y sé que tú también. Dejé un buen trabajo y puse todos mis ahorros en este negocio, igual que tú. Y quiero que _D&S_ tenga éxito.

Zero parecía más sorprendido que molesto y él respiró hondo para continuar.

—No me importa lo que pienses de mi vida personal, pero en mi trabajo soy bueno. Y nunca mantengo relaciones íntimas con los clientes. Tú piensas que soy una especie de sátiro, ninfomaníaco o algo así, que me tiro a cualquier vampiro o humano que pase a mi lado y yo pienso que tú eres un mocoso santurron que no sabría qué hacer con un persona desnuda aunque se te sentase sobre las piernas. Pero nada de todo eso importa. Lo que sí importa es que tenemos que aprender a trabajar juntos si no queremos acabar en bancarrota. Si conseguimos que la campaña de _Amante_ tenga éxito, podremos tener financiación suficiente para que uno de los dos le compre la parte al otro. Así solucionaremos el problema.

Y dicho esto, se levantó de la silla y salió sin mirar atrás. No le gustaba nada que lo que el pudiera pensar le afectara tanto. Él nunca se enfadaba, era una de las cualidades de un sangre pura y las personas que no eran capaces de controlar sus emociones no le infundían ningún respeto.

Su padre siempre estaba furioso. Furioso con la vida, furioso con él, hasta que un buen día, cometió una estupidez que lo llevo a la muerte .

Y Kaname se negaba a ser como él. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no era capaz de mantener la calma con zero. Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta, resistiéndose al deseo de cerrarla de un golpe. Genial. Ya tenía una razón más para no gustarse a sí mismo. Genial.

—Ya es hora de ponerse manos a la obra —dijo, acomodándose en la silla y haciéndola girar hasta quedar de frente a la ventana que tenía a su espalda. Haberle hablado así a zero no servía de nada. Es más, solo conseguiría empeorar las cosas.

Ojalá ichiru se encontrara con el _Abominable Hombre de las Nieves_ en su periplo por el Himalaya. Le estaría bien empleado que se convirtiese en la cena de un monstruo de quinientos kilos.

¿Un mocoso santurron ? ¿Un mocoso? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no se acostaba con todo el mundo? El tenía moralidad, escrúpulos y principios. Bueno, puede que fuese un poco reservado y serio, pero eso no significaba que fuese un santurron.

Y claro que sabía qué hacer con una persona desnuda, (bueno una mujer desnuda había que aclarar, el no era como los malditos chupasangre que no les importaba el sexo de la persona) si se le sentara sobre las piernas. ¡Ja! Se levantó decidido a ir a su despacho y decírselo, pero afortunadamente se dio cuenta de lo absurdo de la idea.

zero suspiró y se frotó las sienes. Por mucho que le fastidiara admitirlo, él tenía razón. Debía dejar de juzgarle. En cualquier caso, su plan era perfecto: dejaría que encontrase financiación y que le comprara su participación en el negocio y luego ya decidiría el qué clase de trabajo quería hacer. Quizás regresase de nuevo a la asociación .

O quizás no.

El estómago se le estaba revolviendo. Llevaba a gala ser justo, concederle siempre a los demás el beneficio de la duda; sin embargo, por el hecho de que varios vampiros (en general) se hubiesen pasado por la oficina para flirtear con kaname, había llegado a la conclusión de que seguía llevando una vida tan desenfrenada como cuando iba a la universidad.

Y la cuestión era que la forma en que viviera su vida no era asunto suyo. El único tema sobre el que tenía derecho a hablar era acerca de su comportamiento profesional, que era… bueno.

Gracias a los contactos que había aportado de su anterior agencia, _D&S_ había conseguido tres cuentas muy importantes durante los últimos meses. Y ahora tendría que volver a darle las gracias, porque solo él había conseguido a _Desire Perfume_.

Lo mirara como lo mirase, le debía una disculpa. Y cuanto antes mejor, así que se dirigió a su despacho.

Había cerrado la puerta, algo que nunca hacía, lo cual era un signo más de lo enfadado que estaba.

Llamó, pero al no recibir respuesta, entró. Lo encontró de espaldas a la puerta y no se dio la vuelta al oírlo entrar.

zero carraspeó.

—Si esto fuese una película, me disculparía con un montón de palabras diciéndote que tú tenías razón y que yo estaba equivocado. Y después de cinco minutos de psicoanálisis, descubriría que tenías un cuchillo clavado en el pecho y que no habías oído una sola palabra.

kaname se dio la vuelta con la silla.

—No debería haberme enfadado.

zero se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

—No te disculpes. Me alegro de que dijeras lo que has dicho porque me lo merecía. Y tienes razón. Tenemos que trabajar juntos si queremos que la empresa siga adelante —se acercó un poco más a la mesa—. Luego, podrás comprar mi parte.

Su expresión seguía indescifrable.

—Me parece bien.

—Pero quiero que hagas algo a cambio.

Vio un brillo de maldad y humor en sus ojos y un cambio de actitud.

—Claro. ¿Y qué quieres que haga por ti?

¿Cómo demonios era capaz de transformar sus palabras para que una simple pregunta pareciese una invitación a satisfacer sus fantasías?

—Eso. Quiero que dejes de hacer eso precisamente.

Kaname frunció el ceño.

—¿Exactamente qué?

—Lo del flirteo.

—¿Crees que estoy flirteando contigo?

Kaname adoptó una expresión tan sorprendida que zero se sintió un poco ridículo, pero no retrocedió.

—No exactamente flirteando —explicó—. Tengo la impresión de que la mayor parte del tiempo te burlas de mí, que encuentras divertido reírte a mi costa.

—No es cierto —contestó y como el no dejó de mirarlo, terminó por reír—.Vale, admito que te tomo un poco el pelo.

—Un poco, no. Mucho. Y como has dicho antes, te parezco un Moscoso santurron y te encanta ponerme en situaciones violentas para mí.

Sabía que tenía ganas de reírse otra vez, pero no lo hizo.

—¿De verdad te molesta? No era mi intención.

—Sí que lo era.

Kaname se levantó y se acercó a el, pero zero retrocedió. Por alguna razón que aun no comprendía cuando estaban demasiado cerca, su coeficiente intelectual descendía.

—¿Hay acuerdo?

Él lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Intentaré no tomarte el pelo —dijo—, pero quiero que te des cuenta de que te vas a pasar unas cuantas semanas viajando por el país buscando amantes y si te vas a poner en plan mojigato conmigo, no voy a tener más remedio que reírme de ello.

¿Que ellos iban a tener que buscar a los modelos?

—En cuanto a eso del viaje, creo que debería quedarme aquí y llevar la oficina mientras tú…

Él lo interrumpió.

—Yo no voy a elegir a los modelos, sino tú. Yo prepararé las ideas del borrador, pero eso es todo. De hecho, la única razón por la que voy a ir yo es porque alguien tiene que ocuparse de los detalles mientras tú decides qué chicos o chicas te ponen a tono.

—¿Yo voy a tener que decidir? —la idea de tener que hacerlo le levantaba dolor de cabeza. No quería hacerlo—. Hio podría hacerlo.

—No. Tienes que decidir tú. Esta empresa es tuya —le recordó y se apoyó sobre la mesa—. No te preocupes, que te vas a divertir.

Zero contuvo un escalofrío.

—No creo que me divierta en absoluto.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues porque… no sé, porque me voy a sentir como un vampiro pervertido que alquila personas para satisfacer sus deceos.

—¿Por qué? No seas ridículo. Lo que tú vas a ofrecerles es un trabajo en el que van a ganar un montón de dinero por lucir el palmito. A mí me parece muy fácil.

Basándose en la tregua que acababan de firmar, intentó razonar con él.

—No me siento cómodo con la idea .

—¿Con la idea de las entrevistas o que sean chicos guapos?

Había mucho más que eso y él lo sabía.

—Tendré que juzgar su atractivo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Estoy seguro de que cualquier persona que pueda acelerarte el pulso, será un éxito con el resto de población .

zero lo miró fijamente. Acababa de insultarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó con los brazos en jarras.

—Nada —contestó sin inmutarse—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué piensas que he querido decir? —se acercó a el—. Vamos, zeros. Va a ser un trabajo divertido. Anímate.

Se detuvo frente a el y su pulso se puso al galope, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de enrojecer.

—Hagamos un trato —dijo él—: la próxima empresa quiera que elijamos modelos yo me ocuparé.

—No me cabe duda —suspiró.

Sabía que no tenía elección. Necesitaban aquel trabajo y él tenía razón: esos modelos iban a hacer un trabajo por el que serían bien remunerados. Nadie se iba a aprovechar de nadie.

Pero lo que le molestaba no era solo tener que elegir modelos. No le apetecía viajar con Kaname. Ya le costaba bastante tener que encontrarse con él en la oficina. Le ponía de los nervios, además de hacerlo sudar, pero lo quemas le molestaba era que no sabia a cien si acierta porque, el no era gay o vampiro , estaba muy confundido y para colmo, el pensaba que estaba llegando al punto de ser igual que sara shirabuky o como las otras personas ya sean vampiros o humanos que lo deseaban.

¿Cómo sería pasarse todo el día trabajando con él y luego volver al hotel por la noche? Más tarde o más temprano, terminaría por hacer el ridículo con él… siempre y cuando no lo hubiese asesinado antes.

Las posibilidades de que las cosas acabasen en catástrofe eran elevadísimas.

Pero no podía admitirlo.

—Está bien: lo haré. Pero para que lo sepas, preferiría que me cortasen en dos con una sierra en una atracción de feria.

Él sonrió despacio.

—Eso es lo que más me gusta ver: entusiasmo. No te preocupes, que una vez hayamos empezado, te lo pasarás genial.

—Sí, siempre y cuando no me pongas a una persoan desnudoa sobre las rodillas —murmuró, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Por kami! ¿Dónde se había metido?

Nº Paginas 13—13


	3. Chapter 3

aqui les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta adaptación

espero que les guste

kaname y zero no me pertenecen (que tristeza)

gracias a las personitas que me dejaron un review es importante para mi saber que les gusto

**Capítulo 2**

Zero se sentía como uno de entre quince payasos a los que hubiesen metido a empujones en un coche. Los asientos del avión que lo llevaría a Dallas no estaban pensados para llevar a hombres de ese tamaño. A la derecha estaba kaname, que estaba haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por no invadir su espacio personal, pero el hombre de su izquierda era otra historia.

La palabra pulpo le describía perfectamente. En lugar de intentar no molestarlo, sus manos parecían tener vida propia y acabar siempre sobre su pierna y cuando decidió por fin darle un manotazo, él se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa bobalicona y a decir:

—Caramba. No me había dado cuenta.

Hubiera querido estrangularle o sacar su bloodie rose y dispararle en medio de los ojos.

El colmo para sus nervios era la sensación que tenía, de que nada iba a salir bien en aquel viaje. No habían tenido tiempo de comprobar a fondo todos los detalles; es más, kaname personalmente se había encargado de cerrar las entrevistas con las agencias de modelos, lo cual no le inspiraba ninguna confianza. Un millón de cosas podían salir mal.

—¿Tienes la confirmación de todas las agencias? —le preguntó, volviéndose hacia él todo lo que le era posible—. Sabrán que vamos, ¿no?

kaname dobló el periódico y lo miró, más que exasperado, con un divertido brillo en sus hermosos ojos vino.

—Está bien: vamos a repetirlo todo una vez más si es lo que quieres. Sí, zero, todo está confirmado. Mañana tenemos tres entrevistas con tres agencias distintas y todas nos están esperando, así que deja de preocuparte.

Ojalá pudiera, pero es que aquella era la primera vez que se encontraba envuelto en un proyecto de tal magnitud y no le gustaba la sensación de no tenerlo todo bajo control.

Por no mencionar lo nervioso que lo ponía tener que estar tan cerca de Kaname durante las próximas semanas. Incluso allí, en un avión abarrotado de gente, lo único que le llamaba la atención era él. No podía evitar darse cuenta de que olía de maravilla y siendo cazador sus sentidos estaban ms que desarrollados y para colmo tenía que contener un estúpido deseo de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Siento volver a molestarte —contestó, retirándose de él, con lo que fue a parar contra el hombre del asiento vecino—, pero es que quiero que todo salga perfecto. ¿Seguro que tienes todas las confirmaciones?

Kaname suspiró ruidosamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la mano que el tenía apoyada en el brazo del asiento. Aquel breve contacto no le ayudó a sentirse mejor, sino que por su culpa el corazón le hizo un doble salto mortal en el pecho, algo que no podía ser nada bueno.

Quitó la mano rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado y él lo miró enarcando las cejas, para después sonreír lentamente y sensualmente.

—¿Sabes, zero? Una de las cosas que…

Dudó un instante y el se quedó inmóvil. Iba a tomarle el pelo. Maldita sanguijuela .

—¿Qué? —le empujó.

Pero él siguió sonriendo y entonces supo que iba a meterse en un lío.

—Una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti es que te excites tanto.

La palabra excitar exudaba sexualidad y zero frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es cierto.

Kaname se echó a reír y su risa le provoco lo que tanto quería negar , excitarse.

—Claro que lo es. Y lo mejor de todo es que haces muchísimo ruido cuando estás excitado.

Al traste con la tregua. Decididamente, el viaje iba a salir mucho peor de lo que se temía. Ni siquiera habían aterrizado aún en Dallas y ya sentía deseos de besarlo y matarlo al mismo tiempo. Dios esto no me puede estar pasando, besar a un maldito vampiro y no uno cualquiera sino un sangre pura y para colmo de males un hombre.

Tenía que controlarse y para ello le dedicó la sonrisa más fría de que fue capaz. Pero en lugar de hacerle dar marcha atrás, Kaname le guiñó un ojo , maldito hijo de …

¡El muy canalla!

Un golpe en la espalda le recordó que el tipo de la mano ligera debía estar pendiente de todas sus palabras. Genial. Seguro que ahora se volvería más agresivo en sus avances al oírle decir a Kaname que se volvía muy ruidoso cuando se excitaba.

Tenía que calmarse. Con enfadarse no iba a conseguir nada. kaname le estaba pinchando deliberadamente y el estaba mordiendo el anzuelo. Y no iba a permitir que lo enfadase, al menos por aquella vez, así que decidió dedicarle su sonrisa más seductora y sensual que pudo. Sabía que no era tan perfecta como la de él, pero debió ser buena, porque durante un momento lo vio sorprenderse.

Así que, por una vez, lo había pillado desprevenido. ¡Ja! Se volvió hacia atrás y vio que, efectivamente, el pulpo estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

—Mi amigo es tan dulce y tan valiente… —le confió al extraño—: Estoy tan orgulloso de él…

Kaname le estaba observando, pero le ignoró y siguió mirando al tocón.

—¿Por qué estás orgulloso de él? —preguntó el tipo, dejando caer de nuevo la mano sobre su rodilla.

Apretando los dientes, zero la apartó.

—Es que, verás: yo tengo muy mala suerte con los hombres. Los dos primeros novios que tuve murieron… —abrió los ojos de par en par—de accidente. De terribles accidentes.

El tocón se separó un poco.

—¿De verdad? Pero eso no es culpa tuya —dijo, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

—Eso es lo que yo me decía —contestó y tras mirar a Kaname de hurtadillas y asegurarse de que seguía atento, continuó—: Bueno, al menos antes del accidente de Kaname .

El hombre palideció aun mas de su tono habitual.

—¿Accidente?

zero asintió y dio un enorme suspiro.

—Sí. Ha sido terrible. Estábamos empezando a… a salir ya sabes, cuando de buenas a primeras…

—¿Qué? —preguntó el extraño, con la espalda pegada ya a la ventanilla del avión.

zero adoptó una expresión compungida.

—Un accidente industrial. La máquina le cortó el… el… —se miró el regazo y el vampiro extraño se llevó ambas manos a la entrepierna en un gesto de protección—. Bueno ya sabe y … ya no es el mismo hum funcionamiento

El poco color que quedaba en las mejillas del hombre desapareció.

—¿De verdad? —graznó.

—Sí. Vamos a ver a unos especialistas en Dallas.

Zero sentía la mirada de Kaname en la espalda quemándole la piel y si no fuera porque estaban en un avión seguro que un par de ventanas se hubieran estrellado. Le estaba bien empleado. Tenía que ir haciéndose a la idea de que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras él le tomaba el pelo como si fuera un colegial.

—Y ahora, caballeros, si me disculpan, he de ir al lavabo.

Se levantó y el extraño lo siguió con la mirada antes de recalcar en kaname.

—Siento lo de su accidente —le dijo, compasivo.

Kaname simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias, pero no es el fin del mundo.

Kaname se levantó para que zero pudiera salir. Al principio, el pensó que no iba a contraatacar y que por fin habría captado el mensaje. Pero debería haberse imaginado que no podía ser. Cuando pasaba a su altura, él lo rodeó con un brazo por la cintura.

—Me voy acostumbrando —le dijo Kaname al otro hombre—. Y por suerte para zero , aún tengo boca.

—¿Quiere que me quite la camisa? —preguntó el joven.

Kaname dejó un montón de fotos sobre la mesa y miró al modelo. Como todos los otros que habían visto aquella mañana, el muchacho intentaba parecer sexy.

—No sé, pero seguramente el querrá que te la quites.

El chico asintió y se dirigió al rincón de la habitación del hotel en el que se había refugiado zero. kaname se sonrió al ver otro cuerpo perfecto cruzar la habitación y empezar a flirtear con zero. El parecía un novato por no decir virgen en su primera cita: estaba horrorizado.

Sin duda, detestaba tener que entrevistar a aquellos modelos. Contuvo una sonrisa. Le estaba bien empleado, después de lo que le había hecho el día anterior en el avión. Así que un accidente industrial… Desde luego, tenía que reconocer que había sido creativo. Al volver del lavabo, se había pasado el resto del vuelo prácticamente en silencio y nada más recoger el equipaje en la terminal, le había dicho que se encontrarían más tarde en el hotel.

Pero no había sido así. Lo había visto meterse en un taxi y no había vuelto a aparecer hasta el dia de hoy para empezar a trabajar inmediatamente. No tenía ni idea de a qué hora habría llegado al hotel, pero sí sabía que su habitación estaba en una planta distinta a la suya y dado que el hotel estaba medio vacío, aquella distancia tenía que ser deliberada. ¿De qué tendría miedo? ¿De que fuese sonámbulo? ¿de que entrara en su habitación y lo mordiera?

Por ridículo que pareciera, le molestaba que lo ignorara a él un vampiro de sangre pura. Le fastidiaba enormemente su silencio. Siempre le había molestado.

Al volver a mirar hacia la esquina, se encontró con que el chaval se estaba quitando la camisa y posaba para zero. El retrocedió más, como si quisiera empotrarse en la pared.

Desde luego, era un santurron. Ni siquiera era capaz de relajarse y disfrutar con aquel encargo. ¿Tan difícil podía ser para una persona de sangre caliente pasarse el día viendo seres guapos?

Lo vio recuperar la serenidad a duras penas y dedicarle al muchacho una de sus miradas de rey del hielo. En cuestión de segundos, se volvía a poner la camisa y se sentaba educadamente frente a el. Él había sido destinatario más de cien veces de esa clase de miradas y podía atestiguar que era capaz de poner en su sitio a un hombre en cuestión de décimas de segundo.

En fin… ojalá pudiera comprarle su parte del negocio y que cada uno siguiera su camino, pero desgraciadamente no podía. Había invertido una gran parte de sus ahorros en aquella empresa y no podía permitirse esa clase de pérdidas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se avecinaba el pago de la matrícula de su hermana en la universidad.

A diferencia de Zero y su hermano, ellos no habían heredado un fideicomiso, sino que había tenido que ganarse el pan trabajando duro, incluso de niño. Poco a poco y a lo largo de muchos años, los peniques habían ido transformándose en dólares, pero nunca parecía haber bastante. Su madre y su hermana pequeña, Yuky, contaban con él para que las ayudase a pagar las facturas. Por eso se había lanzado a la aventura de poner en marcha su propia empresa y había trabajado demasiado duro para fracasar y fracasarían si perdían la cuenta de _Perfumes Desire_.

La entrevista que se estaba celebrando en el rincón parecía no ir demasiado bien, así que se acercó.

—Te agradezco que hayas venido a vernos. Nos quedaremos con tu foto —le decía zero al joven rubio y de ojos azules.

El chaval lo miró, claramente desilusionado y Kaname se encogió de hombros. No tenía ni idea de qué andaba buscando zero , porque a él aquel chico le parecía, como todos los otros modelos, muy bien.

Pero el seguía sin encontrar a su primer modelo.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Kaname se sentó en la silla vacía frente a zero.

—Dime, zero ¿qué tenía de malo?

El miró a cualquier parte con tal de no mirarlo a él.

—Creo que no es lo que buscamos.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Demasiado alto? ¿Demasiado bajo? ¿No es lo bastante guapo? zero, nos queda solo un día más en Texas. Tienes que elegir a alguien. Llevas todo el día entrevistando a tíos guapos. Alguno te habrá puesto.

El por fin lo miró.

—Tienes una forma de hablar que…

Kaname se pasó una mano por el pelo. Aquel viaje iba a resultar muy largo si zero no se relajaba un poco.

—Vale, déjame probar otra vez: ¿no te has sentido atraído por ninguno de los modelos ?

—Pues lo siento, pero no. Al menos no lo suficiente para comprar lo que me vendían.

Alguna que otra vez lo había pillado mirándolo a él, de modo que había dado por sentado que le gustaban los hombres, pero quién sabía, a lo mejor no. Sabía que aquella pregunta estaba un poco fuera de contexto pero la hizo:

—A ti te gustan los mujeres o - dudo un poco – los hombres?

—¿Cómo dices?

—No importa.

El enrojeció.

—No. Tienes razón. Es una pregunta legítima. Y …. me gustan las mujeres pero eso no impide que pueda tenr un visión objetivo sobre si algún hombre es guapo, Simplemente no me ha gustado ninguno de esos modelos ellos, bueno no se les falta algo …. Dijo sin terminar la frase

Por fin parecían estar llegando a alguna parte. O quizás no.

—¿Querrías explicarme qué es lo que tú considera atractivo en una ….. persona, si ninguno de esos tíos encajaba con tus espectativas?

Cuando el lo miró a los ojos, a él le resultó imposible apartar la mirada. Zero parecía tan confuso como él, además de ansioso, cansado y… hermosos, con las mejillas arreboladas y unos cuantos mechones de pelo escapándose de ese horrible peinado que llevaba.

Parpadeó. ¿hermoso? ¿zero le parecía hermoso? ¿De dónde habría sacado algo así? Debía estar muy cansado.

—Sé que estás molesto conmigo y no te culpo —dijo—. También soy consciente de que no puedo explicar por qué esos modelos no han funcionado, pero así es. Estoy absolutamente convencido de que elegir a cualquiera de ellos habría sido un gran error.

Parecía muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo y como su socio que era, tendría que aceptar su respuesta. Se merecía su respeto, al menos por el hecho de que no le hubiera abandonado tras la deserción de su hermano.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. A ver si mañana aparece alguien especial —recogió las fotos y se las ofreció—. Por si quieres refrescarte la memoria esta noche.

El las aceptó con poco entusiasmo.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que cenemos algo?

zero negó con vehemencia.

—No puedo. Esta noche, no. Voy a pedir que me suban algo a la habitación porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cosas. Lecturas. Ya sabes.

No, no sabía, pero no iba a insistir. Si zero no quería cenar con él, comería solo. No tenía importancia. Y si no la tenía, ¿por qué se sentía desilusionado?

Daba igual. Se levantó de la silla y se despidió de el con un gesto de la mano.

—Hasta mañana —dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sabía que el lo observaba y deseó darse la vuelta, pero por supuesto no lo hizo, sino que siguió andando, decidido a averiguar por qué estaba perdiendo la razón. Porque la estaba perdiendo. Sin lugar a dudas.

¿Por qué si no iba a afectarle tanto lo que hiciera zero?

zero iba de un lado para otro de su habitación. Estaba tan ansioso que le dolía el estómago.

Algo iba mal. Muy mal. Y no podría dormir hasta no encontrar la respuesta del millón de dólares: ¿por qué ninguno de aquellos jóvenes guapos y con un cuerpo formidable había despertado en él algo especial?

Estaban entre los más guapos que había conocido en toda su vida, tanto como Kaname . Y sin embargo, todos lo habían dejado frío, mientras que una de las medias sonrisas de kaname bastaba para que su sentido común decidiera hibernar. Estando él, en lo único que podía pensar era en el sexo.

Peor aún: en practicar sexo con él.

En aquel mismo instante.

Se sentó en la cama, cansado y frustrado. Allí estaba, con la responsabilidad a la espalda de elegir el amante perfecto y en lo único que podía pensar era en kaname. Si no se controlaba, iban a perder aquella cuenta con la misma rapidez con que la habían conseguido.

Al día siguiente, le gustase o no, iba a tener que elegir un candidato para Dallas y le resultaría mucho más fácil hacerlo si conseguía descubrir por qué Kaname lo ponía al rojo mientras que aquellos guapos modelos la dejaban frío. Sabia parte de la respuesta acababa de aceptar por lo menos mentamente que le gustaban los hombres, aun asi no estab todavía listo para decírselo al mundo.

Por eso aquella atracción que sentía por su socio no tenía nada que ver con la admiración y sí con las hormonas. No se estaba enamorando de él, sino que lo deseaba. Sin más.

Obligándose a no distraerse, le dio vueltas y más vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba la diferencia? ¿Por qué Kaname lo excitaba y los otros no?

La respuesta le llegó con la fuerza de una bofetada. Kaname era real y no la representación de la perfección forzada. Es más, no se pasaba el día pendiente de su físico. De hecho, Kaname no parecía preocuparse de él en absoluto (era perfecto por naturaleza al ser un sangre pura) . Y sin embargo, ante él las rodillas le temblaban.

Él era de verdad y no un modelo. Alguien de carne y hueso. Kaname resultaba sexy no porque fuese guapo, sino porque era inteligente, poseía aplomo y era divertido, haciendo comparativos con otros vampiros.

Por fin había encontrado la solución, se dijo, sonriendo. Ahora podría encontrar al amante perfecto. Descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de kaname.

—¿Mmm?

—Kaname, soy zero. Siento llamar tan tarde, pero ya he descubierto la raíz del problema.

Hubo una larga pausa y luego se oyó la voz somnolienta de kaname.

—zero , es tardísimo. A estas horas sólo se llama por una emergencia o a una línea erótica. ¿Cuál de los dos motivos es el tuyo?

Su voz le llegó como una caricia y tuvo que contenerse para no colgar. No iba a permitir que Kaname lo distrajera.

—Ja, ja. Escucha: la razón por la que esos chicos no me han atraído es porque eran modelos.

kaname suspiró resignado.

—Explícate, por favor.

—Eran perfectos. Cuerpos perfectos. Caras perfectas. Dientes perfectos.

Él se rió.

—¡Ah! Así que te gustan los hombres (afirmando sus preferencias sexuales) con montones de defectos, ¿no?

En cierto modo tenía razón.

—No con montones de defectos, pero sí de carne y hueso. Y creo que eso es lo que hará que esta campaña tenga éxito. Hagámosla con un tipo medio, de buen ver, pero no como un modelo. Tipos con chispa, seguros de sí mismos. Los fotografiaremos por la calle y después ya podremos añadirles un barniz con fotos posteriores, un nuevo corte de pelo y un nuevo guardarropa. Lo que hará que suban las ventas es el hecho de que cualquier hombre puede ser un «_Amante_», alguien vivo y sexy. Los hombres querrán comprar esa colonia porque tendrá el poder de transformarlos. Las mujeres querrán comprarla para su pareja, ¿qué te parece?

Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. Cuando pasó una eternidad y él seguía sin decir nada, le preguntó:

—¿Y bien?

—Me gusta, pero antes de que sigamos hablando de ello, dime qué llevas puesto.

El gimió.

—Déjate de tonterías, Kaname.

—No son tonterías. Es trabajo.

Sí ya. Y el era la rey de Marte, pero sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de hacer un chiste. Además, aquella pequeña, minúscula parte de sí mismo que se empeñaba en meterlo en problemas, encontraba excitante la idea de flirtear con Kaname.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Jugamos. Llevo un pijama de algodón negro.

—Lo sabía —contestó, más con una risotada que otra cosa.

Se sintió insultado, pero a pesar de todo, contestó:

—No es como te lo imaginas. Es un pijama muy elegante y comodo, y como hace calor traigo la camis desaborchada.

—Mmm… ya me imagino.

Claro que se lo imaginaba. Sabía que era un hombre que había estado con un buen número personas a lo largo de los años. Ya era más que hora de ponerle fin al jueguecito.

—Mañana hablaremos de «_Amante_», cuando estés más concentrado.

—Me gusta tu idea —dijo—, pero es que me he distraído. Ahora sólo puedo pensar en pijamas de algodón en color negro.

—¿Es que no puedes dejar de hacer chistes ni un instante? ¿No puedes tener una conversación normal conmigo?

—Lo mismo que tú no puedes tenerla conmigo.

En eso tenía razón. Nunca tenía una conversación normal con él. La mayoría de veces, lo enfadaba tanto que apenas podía hablar. Y cuando no lo molestaba, lo… distraía en otro sentido.

—Ya seguiremos hablando mañana —dijo, dispuesta a colgar y poner fin a aquella tontería.

—Si es lo que quieres, me parece bien.

Pero no era lo que quería. Lo que de verdad quería era que kaname lo tomase en serio y que por una vez lo viese como algo más que un mocoso santurron sabia que no tenia experiencia con hombres como Kaname pero de pronto, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, espetó:

—Tú todavía no me has dicho lo que llevas puesto.

Demonios… ¿de dónde había salido eso?

—Vaya, zero. Me sorprendes —se rió, pero en su voz había algo distinto al tono jocoso habitual. Parecía estar disfrutando como el, lo que le dio valor para seguir.

—Es lo justo, señor kuran , así que desembuche: ¿qué lleva puesto?

—De acuerdo: llevo bóxers.

Eso lo sorprendió. Se imaginaba que dormía tan solo con una sonrisa puesta.

—¿No me digas? —contestó, vagamente desilusionada—. En fin… gracias por la información. Nos vemos mañana.

—zero.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo. Tan solo su nombre. Pero su temperatura corporal subió.

—Eh… ¿sí?

—¿No quieres saber cómo son mis boxers?

¿Quería saberlo o no? ¿Podría soportarlo su corazón?

—No es necesario —contestó, más por puro sentido de conservación que por sinceridad, ya que por mucho que le fastidiara, quería saberlo. Pero era un cobarde.

—Vamos, zero, no seas así —lo pinchó él—. Tú quieres saberlo, ¿a que sí? Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado tímido para decirlo.

Estaba jugando con el. Obviamente, Kaname no se tomaba en serio a las personas que llevaban pijamas de algodón en tonos neutrales. Desde luego, a el no lo tomaba en serio.

Y como quería que eso cambiara, le dijo con apenas un susurro:

—Sí, Kaname , quiero saberlo – dijo y enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo -

Tras una pausa, que esperaba se debiera a su voz sensual, Kaname dijo:

—Son negros de licra salpicados de unos pequeños labios rojos.

El aire le faltó. ¿Labios rojos? Ni su respiración, ni su pulso se recobró.

—Dulces sueños, zero —murmuró él y después colgó.

Con un suspiro, colgó también el. No estaba seguro de que sus sueños fuesen a ser demasiado dulces, pero sí de que estarían llenos de unos labios pequeños y rojos.


	4. Chapter 4

aqui les dejo la siguiente entrega de una fantasia tentadora , espero que les guste

**Capítulo 3**

**K**anamelevantó la mirada y estudió a zero por encima de la taza de café que estaba tomando. Parecía cansado. Eso estaba bien. Se alegraba de no ser el único que no había podido conciliar el sueño después de la llamada de la noche anterior. Era increíble que hubiera sido capaz de flirtear con el de ese modo, pero todavía más increíble resultaba que el lo hubiese hecho igual.

¡Qué idiota! Flirtear con zero era una mala ocurrencia. Muy mala. Sin ni siquiera esforzarse, se le ocurrían un montón de cosas que podían salir mal si tomaban ese camino. Para empezar, él nunca se liaba con una persona que esperase de él algo más que una aventura pasajera. No le iban las relaciones estables. Ya estaba ahogado en responsabilidades para echarse otra más a la espalda.

Y no era que supusiera que zero podía estar interesado en mantener una relación a largo plazo con él suponiendo que aceptase que le gustaba . A pesar de la llamada de la noche anterior, no había día en que no le dejase bien claro que no le gustaban los vampiros y menos los de sangre pura como el . Esperaba que tarde o temprano metiese la pata y según su experiencia, terminaría por hacerlo más tarde o más temprano. Al menos con el. Tenía unas reglas de comportamiento imposibles de cumplir, resultado quizás de haber crecido en una familia llena de calaveras. Según Ichiru, su padre era un tipo de los que empezaba un montón de cosas para abandonarlas después en cuanto entrañaban alguna dificultad. En todos los ámbitos: tanto en el personal como en el profesional. Su encanto personal era lo único que había evitado que acabase en la indigencia.

Pero él sí trabajaba duro y no se echaba atrás al menor síntoma de tempestad y zero terminaría por darse cuenta de ello más tarde o más temprano. Pero mientras tanto, tenía que dejar de pensar en el como en algo más que su socio. ¿A quién podía importarle que durmiera con un pijama negro de algodon? ¿Y qué más daba que aquella mañana su peinado fuese distinto? Debía haber andado apurado de tiempo, por lo que en lugar de peinarse con la raya de lado como un nerd, se había limitado a secarlo y dejarlo sin fijador, del pelo plateado (color bastante inusual debería recalcar) se escapaban algunos mechones que le conferían un aire dulce y sensual.

¡Demonios… iba a tener que ir al psiquiatra!

Tomó un trago largo de café y preguntó:

—¿Tienes idea de dónde encontrar al tipo normal que quieres para el anuncio? No podemos subirnos al coche y liarnos a dar vueltas por la ciudad para encontrarlo. Además, ¿y si el tipo que eliges resulta que tiene un historial delictivo de varias páginas?

zero levantó la mirada del menú que estaba leyendo.

—Investigaremos su pasado, pero eso es algo que habríamos hecho aunque se tratase de un modelo profesional. Por el hecho de que una persona sea guapa, no quiere decir que sea buena gente.

Kaname no pudo por menos que sonreír.

—Una indirecta muy poco sutil, zero.

—¿Por qué piensas que estaba hablando de ti?

¡Ah, aquel sí que era el zero que él conocía y comprendía!

—Porque es así y los dos lo sabemos. Estás enfadado por lo del teléfono.

zero enrojeció levemente.

—¿Podríamos no distraernos? Estoy de acuerdo en que necesitamos un plan para encontrar al candidato perfecto.

Así que pensaban lo mismo : que lo de la noche anterior había sido casi sexo telefónico. Y que, efectivamente, lo mejor era concentrarse en el trabajo y fingir que no había tenido lugar.

—Tenemos que confeccionar una lista de sitios a los que ir donde podamos encontrar al tipo de joven que estamos buscando —continuó zero—. Quizás gimnasios, o algo así.

—Estamos en Texas. Quizás deberíamos echarle un vistazo a los vaqueros.

—Vaqueros.

Con oírlo pronunciar aquella palabra, Kaname se dio cuenta de que le parecía buena idea. ¿Por qué sentirían las personas tanta atracción por los vaqueros? ¿Qué tenía de especial que supieran echarle el lazo a las vacas? Ya le gustaría a él verlos echándole el lazo a la cuenta de _Neat and Tidy Cleaner_. No había sido precisamente un paseo por el parque.

—Sí, vaqueros —murmuró. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel viaje—. Cuando acabemos de desayunar, le preguntaremos al conserje por los ranchos de los alrededores y los rodeos. Tiene que haber algo que no quede muy lejos.

Hubo una breve pausa mientras la camarera tomaba nota de sus desayunos.

—Háblame más de tu idea para esta campaña —dijo Kaname—. Supongamos que tenemos suerte, que encontramos al candidato perfecto y que su pasado es impoluto. ¿Después, qué?

zero por fin lo miró a los ojos y él sintió un estremecimiento. La sensación le desconcertó durante unos segundos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

—Creo que anoche te lo expliqué casi todo —contestó—. Podemos mostrarle tal y como es y luego probar con maquillaje, un nuevo corte de pelo… incluso un esmoquin y volver a fotografiarle después.

—Limar todas sus asperezas, vamos.

—No todas. Eso es lo que le hará diferente. Seguirá siendo una persona real. Y una persona de verdad es siempre más atractivo que una imagen, por muy perfecta que sea.

—¿Estás seguro?

zero lo miró con la determinación a la que le tenía acostumbrado.

—Completamente.

Ichiru había infravalorado a su hermano al decirle que no les serviría de ayuda en la parte creativa de la empresa. Zero era una persona de inteligencia aguda y le gustaba el enfoque que le había dado a aquella campaña. El problema sería conseguir hacerla funcionar con tan poco tiempo.

Zero nunca había estado en un rancho, pero resultó ser bastante parecido a lo que se esperaba: muchos animales, ruido y actividad. Afortunadamente aquel contaba con muchos vaqueros y seguro que entre tantos, encontrarían al hombre que necesitaban para la campaña.

—¿Ves a alguien interesante? —preguntó Kaname .

—Acabamos de llegar. Dame tiempo.

Estaba demasiado cerca y zero dio un paso para poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Llevaban toda la mañana recorriendo varios de los sitios que el conserje les había recomendado, pero por el momento no habían tenido mucha suerte. Apenas eran las doce, así que aún tenían tiempo. Siempre que encontrase a alguien, claro.

Frotándose una sien, miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el pequeño pueblo de Kinley a unos sesenta kilómetros de Dallas. Cada dos semanas, se celebraba allí un rodeo. Afortunadamente, aquel fin de semana iba a celebrarse uno y aunque sólo era jueves, muchos de los vaqueros habían llegado ya y estaban practicando en un rancho a las afueras del pueblo.

—No sé si alguno de estos vaqueros podrá estar interesado en hacer de modelo para ustedes —comentó Jack Davison, dueño del rancho—, pero qué demonios… voy a presentárselos.

Zero lo siguió. ¿De verdad funcionaría su plan? Quizás debería haberse limitado a elegir a uno de los modelos y en paz. Kaname estaría encantado y podrían volver a Chicago.

—¿Alguno de estos chicos es carismático?

Jack se detuvo para mirarlo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Carismático? Sí, supongo que un par de ellos lo son, porque las mujeres merodean a su alrededor como moscas en un montón de… —sonrió aún más—. Carisma.

Genial. Empezaba a pensar que también su idea era un montón de carisma.

—¿Por qué no empezamos por esos? —sugirió Kaname —. Zero tiene un instinto infalible para los tipos con carisma.

Jack se sonrió y echó de nuevo a andar. Zero se negó a mirar a Kaname . Estaba tomándole el pelo una vez más, pero decidió ignorarle. Estaba claro que era incapaz de tomarlo en serio, pero ya había dejado de molestarlo. De hecho, así las cosas eran mucho más fáciles. Si Kaname seguía pinchándolo, él no se dejaría llevar por la estúpida atracción que sentía.

Llegaron a un corral en el que varios jóvenes, apoyados en la valla, charlaban y reían.

—Eh, chicos, escuchadme: estos dos señores son de Chicago. De una agencia de publicidad. Quieren hablar con algunos de vosotros, así que sed amables.

Jack se alejó sin dejar de sonreír.

Zero se secó las manos en las perneras del pantalón. Ojalá se hubiera llevado unos vaqueros.

Un par de ellos los miraban con abierta curiosidad, pero la mayoría se había vuelto a mirar al hombre que montaba en el corral.

—¿Ves a alguien interesante?

Zero estudió a un par de vaqueros que los estaban mirando. Uno de ellos sonrió, mostrando un agujero donde debería haber varios dientes.

—Deja de hacerme esa pregunta —respondió—. Cuando vea a alguien interesante, serás el primero en… —pero no terminó la frase—. ¡Bingo!

—¿Quién? ¿Quién es? ¿El del caballo?

Kaname supo que había encontrado al hombre porque su actitud cambió. Pasó a estar centrada únicamente en el trabajo.

Zero negó con la cabeza y volvió la atención al joven rubio que estaba al lado del corral. Estaba ayudando a una niña de unos doce años a lanzar el lazo sobre una paca de paja y cuando el crío lo hizo bien, se echó a reír y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente.

—Ese —dijo, señalándolo.

Kaname se rió.

—Eres un sentimental, zero. Has elegido al que estaba ayudando a la niña.

Más que sentimental debía considerarlo sensible, pero no le importó. El hecho de que el hombre más atractivo fuese también amable con los niños era sólo la guinda del pastel.

Mientras se acercaban, no pudo dejar de desear que el candidato a _Amante_ le acelerara el pulso como Kaname. Pero, desgraciadamente, no hubo suerte. Cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca y el joven levantó la cabeza; aunque zero sabía que aquel joven estaba como un queso, que sería lo que dirían sus compañeras y compañeros de oficina, sus hormonas siguieron tal y como estaban. No como con Kaname .

—¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? —preguntó el joven.

Kaname se presentó y presentó también a zero , pero luego guardó silencio. Genial. Le había dejado lo más difícil de explicar.

—Me llamo aido hanabusa — dijo el joven y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la niña—.Y esta es mi hermana, Lin.

Aido era demasiado perfecto. Zero le explicó brevemente lo de la campaña publicitaria y lo que necesitaban del él. Aún no había acabado cuando el joven asentía ya.

Por primera vez desde que su hermano se largara, zero se sintió optimista. Las cosas iban a salir bien.

—¿Se lo pagarán bien? —preguntó la pequeña Lin Hanabusa.

Kaname se echó a reír.

—Una mujer de negocios en potencia. Supongo que eso quiere decir que estás interesado.

—Desde luego que sí —contestó aido —. Me vendría muy bien ese dinero. Quiero comprarme un rancho, así que ¿dónde tengo que firmar?

Desde luego era perfecto. Zero miró satisfecho a Kaname, que le sonrió no sin cierta tristeza.

—Todavía no está garantizado, aido —le explicó Kaname —. Primero tenemos que hacerte unas fotos, saber un poco más de ti…

zero quería ir al grano, así que tomó la palabra.

—Tenemos que investigar un poco sobre tu pasado. No podemos invertir dinero en ti para luego descubrir que tiene un secreto inconfesable en tu pasado.

Aido gimió.

—No irás a decirme que por una multa de tráfico no me vais a contratar. Además, fue sin querer. Iba escuchando música y no me di cuenta de…

Kaname levantó una mano.

—Si eso es lo peor que vamos a encontrar, no hay problema. Pero hay un montón de cosas que hay que hacer antes de que sea oficial. Y tú también tienes que saber más de nosotros. No digas que sí hasta que no hayas tenido oportunidad de saber que somos quienes decimos ser.

Kaname tenía razón, por supuesto, pero zero seguía sintiéndose optimista. Había un montón de papeleo que poner en marcha, pero sabía sin ningún género de dudas que habían encontrado a su primer _Amante_.

Kaname se recostó contra la barra del bar y estudió a zero . El le estaba buscando, pero durante unos segundos, se limitó a observarlo. Aunque aquella noche iban a encontrarse para una cena de celebración, parecía ir vestido para un funeral. Un funeral de luto riguroso. Llevaba uno de sus trajes de chaqueta del trabajo y el pelo con esa espantosa raya de lado y un monto de fijador.

Con un gesto de la mano, llamó a la camarera de la barra para preguntarle:

—¿Dónde hay por aquí un sitio divertido para ir a cenar?

La mujer le dedicó una brillante sonrisa.

—Divertido, ¿en qué sentido?

Sí, ya sabía que no tenía porqué estar solo aquella noche, si no quería estarlo. Qué pena no estar interesado en el mensaje de aquella mujer. Unos años antes, las cosas habrían sido distintas, pero lo mismo que no le gustaban las relaciones a largo plazo, tampoco le iban las historias de una sola noche.

Sin pretenderlo, volvió a mirar a zero. Ya lo había localizado y caminaba hacia él. Aquella noche era de verdad una celebración. Las cosas parecían haber salido bien con aido y tenía que admitir que el instinto de zero había sido inmejorable. El joven era tan atractivo como cualquiera de los modelos que habían entrevistado, pero también era una persona real, un hombre preocupado por su familia y un tipo genial con su hermana pequeña. Con él, venderían un millón de frascos de perfume.

Así que había propuesto aquella cena como un premio al buen trabajo, pero zero parecía aún más tenso y recatado de lo normal.

—Divertido en el sentido de entretenido —le dijo a la camarera, aunque tenía la sensación de que un muerto se lo pasaría mejor de lo que se lo iba a pasar él aquella noche.

zero había llegado a su altura y la camarera miró antes de decir:

—Lo que necesitas es _El Xtasis_. Es uno de los mejores sitios para vanpiros de Dallas y creo que encajará perfectamente —y con una seductora sonrisa, añadió—: Pero si las cosas no te salen como tú quieres, pásate por aquí. Estaré hasta la media noche.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, fue a atender a otro cliente. Cuando Kaname se volvió hacia zero, éste parecía a punto de estallar.

—Ya veo que no te has aburrido en la espera —dijo el con el ceño fruncido

Kaname se rió.

—Eres incorregible, zero —contestó y tomándolo por un brazo, dijo—: Anda, vamonos a cenar. Tengo hambre y puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras de camino al restaurante.

Zero cerró los ojos. Parecía estar contando hasta diez. O hasta veinte. Puede que hasta cien. Pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, durante una milésima de segundo, Kaname sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas. ¿Qué tendría zero para estarle llegando de ese modo?

—Tienes razón. No quiero discutir, sobre todo esta noche. Estoy muy satisfecho con cómo han salido hoy las cosas.

Su rendición le sorprendió, pero qué diablos, habían firmado la tregua para una semana, así que salieron del hotel y se dirigieron en el coche alquilado al restaurante. Mientras conducía, kaname se prometió tener un comportamiento intachable aquella noche. Tendrían que seguir trabajando juntos durante unas cuantas semanas y tenía que encontrar la forma de salir adelante. Llevarlo a cenar les ayudaría a relajarse y confraternizar.

O no. En cuanto entraron en aquel sitio, Kaname supo que no era la clase de lugar que podía irle a zero. _El Xtasis_ era un lugar ruidoso, lleno de vampiros de todas clases dispuestos a pasárselo bien.

No, zero no encajaba allí al ser un cazador ….

Pensó en sugerir que se marcharan, pero la mujer que los recibió en la entrada se echó a reír y señaló a zero con un dedo.

—No, no. Aquí no. En esta casa no permitimos ni trajes ni corbatas.

Y señaló a una pizarra puesta en la pared. En ella se leía: _Estás aquí para sentir el Xtasis de la diversión y pasar un buen rato. Se requiere atuendo adecuado. Nada de trajes ni de corbatas._

Zero miró a Kaname aturdido.

—¿Qué clase de restaurante es éste?

—Me parece que uno que se toma muy en serio la diversión. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a otro sitio?

La camarera se rió de nuevo y tiró del brazo de Kaname muy ligeramente .

—No os vayáis mi señor . Me parece que os vendría bien pasar una noche agradable lejos de la ciudad —sonrió a zero —. Quítate la chaqueta, la corbata y abre unos cuantos botones e la camisa , - mientras la mujer habla se deshace de la corbata y abre los 3 primeros botones de al camisa - y hmmmm despeinate el pelo – sugiro la chica despeinando el cabello de zero -. Seguro que has trabajado duro toda la semana. Ahora es el momento de divertirse un rato —sentenció, acompañándolos a una mesa cerca del escenario.

La mirada de zero debió ser como la de un hombre a punto de ahogarse, pero antes de que Kaname pudiera decir algo, lo vio quitarse la chaqueta. Más que parecer informal, parecía incómodo. Y guapo además, iluminada la cara por la luz suave de la vela de la mesa.

Durante un momento, se permitió examinar su cara: barbilla firme, nariz pequeña y ojos claros que veían demasiado. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta desde el principio qué cara más bonita tenía zero?

Y más importante aún: ¿por qué se estaba dando cuenta en aquel momento?

—Entonces, ¿quieres que nos vayamos? —le preguntó con algo más de brusquedad de la que pretendía.

Zero negó con la cabeza.

—No. Estamos aquí y me he quitado la chaqueta y por cierto me han despeinado . Quedémonos a cenar – dijo medio resignado -

Pero cuando pidieron la cena y el silencio se apoderó de ellos, Kaname empezó a pensar que no había sido buena idea quedarse. Aquello era tan divertido como una operación quirúrgica.

—Creo que aido va a ser una buena elección —dijo.

Zero se animó inmediatamente.

—Es perfecto, ¿verdad? Me ha causado muy buena impresión.

—Tenías razón con lo de los modelos. Los consumidores pensarían que solo gente perfecta puede comprar el perfume. Aido resultará mucho más convincente.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Quedará genial.

—Eres bueno en publicidad, zero —le dijo, dejándose llevar por un impulso—. Pareces tener intuición.

Zero sonrió de oreja a oreja, con un raro brillo en su hermosos ojos amatistas

—Espero no estar equivocado. ¿Crees de verdad que a sara le gustará la idea?

—Desde luego, sobre todo cuando vea a aido.

volvió a sonreír y él no pudo dejar de hacer lo mismo. Un par de segundos y ocurrió algo de lo más extraño: de pronto la atmósfera a su alrededor pareció adquirir más densidad, algo sensual palpitaba en el aire. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, imágenes carnales de su compañero se le presentaron en la cabeza. El calor le envolvió y le resultó imposible apartar la mirada de él.

Zero había enrojecido. También estaba sintiendo ese mismo tirón entre ambos y le complacía tan poco como a él, sin duda.

El deseo se le arremolinó en el vientre y cuando más intentaba controlar su libido, a más velocidad avanzaba este, pasando ya al dominio de lo abiertamente erótico. ¿Qué aspecto tendría zero excitado? ¿Bajaría la guardia para dejarse conducir por la pasión? ¿Utilizaría su considerable inteligencia para encontrar modos nuevos de complacer a su pareja?

La camarera se presentó con la cena y su llegada consiguió detener sus pensamientos.

¡Demonios…! Que le pasaba, era su socio y además un cazador

La conversación fue nula durante la cena. Al final, desesperado por romper la tensión, preguntó:

—¿Sabes algo de Ichiru?

Zero estaba jugando con la ensalada, pero se detuvo y lo miró.

—No desde aquel mensaje de teléfono tan original en el que me decía que tenía que replantearse su vida.

Kaname movió la cabeza.

—Desde luego, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se marcharía así? ¿Dónde estará? ¿Crees que pensará volver?

Él suspiró.

—Tienes que dejar de preocuparte por él. Los hombres de mi familia siempre han hecho cosas así. Mi padre desapareció al menos una docena de veces.

—¿De verdad? —aquello era nuevo para él—. ¿Y la familia?

—Para él la familia no es un problema —contestó con ironía—. Si su mujer no le entiende, se busca otra. Cuando su primera esposa se quejó, se casó con mi madre. Cuando fue mi madre la que se quejó, se casó con su esposa número tres.

—Lo siento, zero

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No sientas lástima por mí, sino por la esposa número cinco. Es solo cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a desaparecer.

Kaname no sabía qué decir, porque si pudiera definirlo con sus propias palabras, diría que su padre era un bastardo.

Ichiru ya ha hecho antes cosas como ésta —le dijo zero —. Una vez, justo antes de empezar la universidad. En aquella ocasión yo pensé que simplemente se había tomado unos días para quitarse las telarañas antes de meterse de nuevo con los libros. Ahora, me preocupa que sea como mi padre. Que desaparezca cada dos por tres —miró a Kaname—. Pero lo que más me molesta es que te haya dejado colgado a ti. A su mejor amigo. La agencia fue idea de ichiru y no tenía derecho a dejarnos empantanados. Me pone…

—¿Enfermo?

—Sí, enfermo y muy, muy furioso —la indignación era visible—. No debería haberte hecho algo así. Tú no eres su familia y no estás acostumbrado a esa clase de comportamiento. Invertiste en el negocio porque eras amigo suyo, ¿y luego te deja colgado así? Es muy injusto.

Por mucho que apreciara su sentimiento de ultraje, tenía que aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

—Es muy injusto para los dos. Para ti también. Nada de todo esto es culpa tuya, zero.

—Pero aun así está muy mal y me siento fatal por ello.

—No debió ser nada fácil crecer con ichiru y con tu padre.

Cuando lo miró de nuevo, percibió en su mirada el agravio y el dolor, que rápidamente intentó esconder. A pesar de su duro exterior, zero era muy sensible por dentro.

—Nunca sabías lo que iban a hacer —dijo, bajando la mirada—. Pero Ichiru no debería haber puesto en marcha _D&S_ si no pensaba quedarse. No se puede llevar un negocio si uno de los socios se larga cuando le da la gana.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con el. No estaba satisfecho con el comportamiento de Ichiru, pero no quería decir nada más por no agobiar a zero .

—Ya nos arreglaremos —fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir y sin pensar, estiró un brazo y puso la mano sobre la de él. Zero se quedó rígido un momento, pero no la quitó—. Creo que estamos haciendo un buen trabajo los dos solos —dijo Kaname con sinceridad—. Tu idea de usar personas de la calle es mejor que cualquier cosa que ichiru o yo hubiéramos podido pensar.

Una vez más, aquel halago suyo lo hizo sonreír, lo cual le indujo a pensar que zero no había recibido muchos halagos en su vida. La sonrisa que le había dedicado era francamente hermosa, sincera y brillante.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír—. Es la segunda vez que me dices algo agradable esta noche.

—Muy gracioso.

Una banda pequeña subió al escenario y empezó a colocar los instrumentos.

—Me parece que es hora de que nos vayamos —dijo zero, apartando la mano muy despacio.

Pero él no tenía prisa por irse. No quería volver a la habitación de su hotel y pensar en la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. Quería quedarse allí.

—¿Qué te parece si escuchamos un par de canciones?

—Bueno, pero tenemos que irnos pronto. El vuelo sale mañana a las nueve y no quiero perderlo.

La banda tocó música country por supuesto. La primera canción era de ritmo trepidante y alegre, e incluso zero parecía dejarse llevar. La segunda fue tan rápida casi como la primera, pero con una letra en la que se hablaba de un hombre al que su mujer encerraba en casa. Cuando más trataba el hombre de razonar con ella, más se enfadaba su mujer. Para cuando terminó la canción, el auditorio entero se reía.

Zero se levantó con la firme intensión de irse

—Ha sido muy divertido —dijo—, pero me gustaría marcharme.

Kaname se levantó y colocó su silla, con intención de seguirlo fuera del restaurante. Pero la banda comenzó a tocar una triste canción de amor y zero se paró en seco.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le preguntó él al oído.

—No. Que me encanta esta canción.

Estaba tan cerca que su aroma natural era una verdadera tentación para sus sentidos tan desarrollados de sangre pura. Sin considerar el buen juicio de la acción, tomó su mano y lo guió con suavidad hasta la pista de baile.

—Deberíamos irnos —protestó él.

Kaname se limitó a rodearle la cintura con los brazos. Él no se acercó, así que tuvo que decirle:

—Prometo no morderte.

Pero cuando él le dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas , añadió riendo:

—A menos que me lo pidas educadamente.

Con un suspiro que Kaname no supo interpretar, zero se dejó abrazar sin mas ni mas. Por otro lado No estaba seguro de por qué lo había invitado a bailar, pero al tenerlo ya en sus brazos, no le importó. Era maravilloso sentirlo tan cerca.

Él dijo algo, pero no lo oyó, así que se acercó más.

—No se me da muy bien bailar —dijo con voz suave, puramente avergonzado.

Kaname lo miró y los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par cuando él le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —dijo, sin importarle si le oía o no.

Quizás fuese porque hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía a alguien como zero en los brazos. O quizás porque él se hubiera quitado la máscara, permitiéndole echar un vistazo a la maravillosa persona que había en su interior. Pero fuera cual fuese la razón, quería seguir bailando con él, disfrutando de sentir su cuerpo tan cerca.

Cuando volvió a abrazarlo, sintió que se derretía en sus brazos y pasó una mano por su espalda. Su pecho se rozaba con el suyo, las piernas con sus muslos. El deseo creció en su interior, disparando la velocidad de su sangre. Perdido en aquellas sensaciones hizo lo que no debió de haber hecho , lo besó suavemente en el cuello aspirando su dulce y deliciso aroma, porque zero olia demasiado apetitoso para su propio bien.

—Kaname , pienso que no es buena idea —dijo el, pero se acercó a sus labios más que alejarse de ellos.

—No pienses tanto —contestó él, besando entonces la línea de su mandíbula.

La banda interpretó los últimos acordes de la canción justo cuando lo miraba a los ojos. El impulso que le empujaba era estúpido y peligroso. Muy, pero que muy estúpido.

Miró entonces sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos y que parecían tan suaves y apetecibles …

—Kaname …

Su voz era la de una persona excitada.

Haciendo caso omiso de todas las luces de advertencia que se encendían ante sus ojos, hizo lo único que sabía que no debía hacer: se acerco y lo besó en la boca. Apasionadamente muy apasionadamente, tratando de llenarse de su dulce sabor .

me hicieron algunos comentarios que tome encuenta para que disfruten el capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

Una Fantasía Tentadora

Capitulo 4

**NOTA: Antes que nada quiero decirles que hice un pequeño cambio para que este capitulo fuera mas interesante, agradezco a todas las personas que se han tomado al molestia de leer y dejar un mensaje y las que solo han leído también, sin mas espero que les guste**

**Capítulo 4**

**L**o último que zero esperaba era que Kaname lo besase, pero cuando lo hizo, todo su cuerpo fue sacudido por el deseo y sin dudar, él lo besó también. Intensamente. Completamente extasiado.

Paraíso. Besarlo fue como entrar en el paraíso. Deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se dejó flotar en aquella fantasía, de la que pretendía disfrutar hasta el último segundo. De hecho, tan ensimismado estaba en las sensaciones que él le estaba proporcionando que se olvidó por completo de dónde estaban hasta que una camarera cargada con una bandeja lo empujó sin querer al atravesar la pista de baile.

—Ay lo siento —se disculpó la camarera al ver que se separaban—. No pretendía estropearos el momento.

Zero asintió ausente. Toda su atención estaba en Kaname , que parecía tan sorprendido como él por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Él fue el primero en recuperarse y en darle a la camarera de mediana edad una de sus sonrisas devastadoras.

—No hay problema. Deberíamos haber escogido un sitio mejor.

La camarera le guiñó un ojo a zero en complicidad.

—A veces hay que hacerlo cuándo y dónde nos lo pide la necesidad.

Zero sonrió débilmente al volver a la realidad. Kaname lo había besado. Besado de verdad. Y él se lo había devuelto, ahora si estaba confirmado se había gando un pase derechito al paredón, beso aun vampiro y no uno cualquiera si no un sangre pura, por kami-sama .

No, no, no. Aquello no era bueno. Nada bueno.

Estaba debatiéndose en cómo manejar la situación cuando sintió que Kaname tomaba su brazo.

—Volvamos al hotel.

Eso terminó de descongelarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Porque si piensas que por un beso voy a…

Kaname se echó a reír.

—¡Para, para! Que lo de que volvamos al hotel no quiere decir que pretendiera llevarte a la cama conmigo.

Genial. Había hecho el ridículo. Respiró hondo.

—Claro. Ya lo sabía.

Él sonrió, pero no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que le precediera para salir del restaurante. Pero cuando pasó junto a él, le oyó decir:

—A menos que tú quieras. Soy un chico fácil.

Zero se volvió a mirarlo eso ya lo sabia. A tan corta distancia podía percibir el aroma a sándalo que debía provenir del jabón que utilizaba y que amenazaba con seducir sus sentidos. Pero él no se dejó y utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Pues yo no lo soy.

—Sí, ya me había dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes, que ya lo solucionaremos.

Parecía tan serio, tan sincero, que zero no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Estás loco —le dijo y él sonrió—. Completamente loco.

Y él también. Le había besado sin pensárselo dos veces. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que era? Kaname kuran era el prototipo de persona que tenia éxito con todos los seres, hombres o mujers, vampiros o humanos: su forma de comportarse, su sonrisa, su arte con las palabras. Había sido una cena muy agradable, sí, pero eso no era excusa. Debería haberle parado los pies antes de que lo besara y no derretirse entre sus brazos como un trozo de mantequilla puesto al sol.

Recogieron su chaqueta y se marcharon. Una vez en el aparcamiento, zero se enfrentó a los hechos: besar a Kaname había sido un gran error, pero un error comprensible. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre tremendamente sensual. Pero ahora tenía que asegurarse de que nunca volviese a ocurrir.

—He leído en una revista científica que el cerebro puedo llegar a explotar si se piensa demasiado —comentó él—. Ocurre cada dos por tres.

—Ja, ja. Supongo que eso es algo de lo que tú no vas a tener que preocuparte nunca.

Kaname se rió mientras le abría la puerta del coche de alquiler.

—¿Sabes, zero? Me gustas de verdad.

Era un comentario totalmente inesperado y zero lo miró, preguntándose si sería sincero. No debería importarle si le gustaba o no, pero en el fondo, así era.

—Tú tampoco estás mal —contestó él, subiéndose al coche.

Kaname se echó a reír.

—Creo que nunca me habían dicho algo tan bonito.

De vuelta al hotel, fue él quien se encargó de nuevo de trabar conversación.

—Te lo digo en serio. zero: pensar tanto no es bueno para ti.

—No te preocupes, que no me va a estallar el cerebro —contestó, aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Tenía un dolor tremendo en la sien derecha.

—Pero no dejas de darle vueltas a lo que ha ocurrido. Ha sido solo un beso, zero. Puede que no debiera haberlo hecho, pero tampoco es como si te hubiera dado una patada en la espinilla. No ha pasado nada. Nadie ha resultado herido. No ha significado nada.

Se alegraba de que pensara así, pero para estar seguro, quería dejar claras unas cuantas cosas para evitar cualquier posible confusión.

—Eso es cierto. El beso no ha significado nada. Pero lo más importante de todo es que no podemos volver a hacerlo jamás. Tenemos un negocio que dirigir.

Kaname se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—El beso ha sido un impulso, zero. Un impulso tonto, lo reconozco, pero nada más que eso. De todos modos y si quieres sentirte mejor, cuando volvamos a Chicago alquilaré un bote en el lago Michigan y cuando estemos lo bastante lejos de la orilla, puedes ahogarme un par de veces. ¿Te parece bien?

Por segunda vez en los últimos minutos, la había hecho reír. No tenía ganas, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Me parece bien.

—Y puesto que lo del beso te ha inquietado tanto, prometo no volver a acercar mis labios a los tuyos —entraron en el aparcamiento del hotel y encontraron un sitio—. ¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo qué? —se soltó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y quiso bajar del coche, pero él puso una mano en su brazo y zero se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Prometes no volver a acercar tus labios a los míos?

—No tienes porqué preocuparte de mis labios.

Abrió la puerta un poco más, pero él aún le impidió salir.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque sé que te gustaría pensar que lo del beso fue todo culpa mía, pero tú también has participado.

Estaba claro que quería quitarle hierro al asunto y sabía que era lo mejor. Tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en que había sido un impulso que nunca volvería a repetirse y que ambos olvidarían lo antes posible.

Pero en el fondo, zero sabía que olvidarse del beso de Kaname iba a ser difícil, al menos para él. Jamás un beso lo había hecho sentirse tan vivo, tan sensual, tan sexy y lo peor del caso había sido su primer beso con un vampiro sangre pura y un hombre, maldición.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kaname, que no volveré a besarte.

Él le contestó con aquella sonrisa suya de chico malo.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Entonces quitó la mano, abrió su puerta y dijo:

—Bien, porque no me gustaría pasarme las próximas semanas preocupándome por mi virtud.

La reunión con sara Shirabuky estaba siendo completamente distinta a la anterior. Para empezar, no estaba flirteando con él. Era más, casi le había ignorado, lo cual no le preocupaba en absoluto. Era mejor así.

Puesto que aquellos anuncios habían sido idea de zero, debía ser él quien se los presentara. En aquel momento, zero le estaba explicando la idea utilizando un boceto de lo que podían ser los anuncios en papel. Para ello había utilizado una de las fotografías que habían tomado de Aido sin que él se diera cuenta, de pie al lado de su hermana. Zero explicaba que la versión definitiva podía ser algo así, con aido vestido con ropa de rodeo.

—Un vaquero —murmuró Sara enarcando una sola ceja y mirando a Kaname —. ¿Es un vaquero de verdad o alguien a quien le gustan los disfraces?

—Es de verdad. zero y yo nos quedamos un buen rato en el rodeo. Se le da de maravilla echarle el lazo a las reses.

Sara se rió y volvió a mirar a zero.

—Un vaquero, ¿eh? Un cliché un poco gastado, pero efectivo. Ese chaval puede funcionar, pero aseguraos de que no acabamos con una serie de ellos que parezcan bailarines de striptease.

—De acuerdo —le aseguró zero y kaname reparó en el color que le tiñó las mejillas—. De hecho, en los anuncios de prensa, pretendemos identificar a aido como un participante en rodeos no como un vaquero.

—Debería funcionar —contestó sara, apartó la silla y se levantó. kaname se levantó también—. Utilizad a la hermana en el anuncio. Es una monada —y de camino hacia la puerta, añadió por encima del hombro—. Preparad el primer anuncio lo antes posible.

kaname se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones e iba a acompañarla hasta la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que zero se quedaba rezagado. La miró con el ceño fruncido, pero él hizo ademán de que fuese él quien la acompañara a la puerta.

—Estoy muy satisfecha con la forma que está cobrando la campaña —le dijo sara mientras caminaban.

—Gracias. La idea ha sido de zero.

Quería que lo supiera.

—No importa a quién se le haya ocurrido —dijo zero, que venía un poco más atrás—. En _D&S_ trabajamos en equipo.

kaname se detuvo y ocupó tanto espacio del recibidor que sara tuvo que detenerse también.

—Somos un equipo, pero yo creo que es importante que sepa a quién se le ocurrió la idea de no utilizar modelos ni tampoco puros vampiros.

Miró a zero y vio sorpresa en su cara, lo que le molestó. ¿Acaso pensaría que iba a robarle la idea? En demasiadas ocasiones, cuando trabajaba para _Markland_ y _Jacobs_, sus ideas se las agenciaban otros y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso ocurriera en su propia agencia.

Sara sonrió y le dio una palmada a zero en el hombro.

—Me alegro por ti. Me gusta la idea, pero debes aprender de kaname. No seas tímido. Dile al mundo lo que eres capaz de hacer. Algunas personas suelen ser demasiado condescendientes en los negocios —y con una sonrisa, añadió—: Desde luego yo no —y volviéndose a Kaname, preguntó—: ¿Algo más?

Él negó con la cabeza y se despidieron.

—A veces me recuerda a los tornados —le comentó a zero cuando ya se había marchado.

—Desde luego —al pasar frente a la mesa de Yori añadió—. Por cierto, no tenías porqué haber especificado de quién ha sido la idea.

—Por supuesto que sí —al reparar en que Yori estaba oyendo la conversación, señaló a su despacho—. Pasa.

Zero dudó y él supo por qué. El maldito beso otra vez. ¿Es que se imaginaba que iba a abalanzarse sobre él en el sofá para intentar arrancarle el traje? Para empezar, no tenía tiempo para una tarea tan ardua. Llevaba más capas de ropa que los vaqueros del rancho.

—¿Por qué te sonríes? —le preguntó él.

¿Se estaba sonriendo? No se había dado cuenta.

—Por nada.

—¿Sabes? Cuando empezaba a pensar que eres un tío majo, después de lo que le has dicho a sara, has tenido que echarlo todo a perder. No quiero ni imaginarme en qué estabas pensando.

Riéndose, Kaname pasó un brazo por el suyo y lo hizo entrar en su despacho.

—No estoy pensando en nada. Vamos, pasa. Tenemos que hablar.

—Deberíamos volver a la sala de reuniones y acabar los detalles con hio y shiki.

—Ellos ya saben lo que tienen que hacer y tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Lo vio dudar aún y suspiró.

—Fue solo un beso, zero. No puedes pasarte la vida evitándome por un beso.

Había empezado a pedirle que hablase en voz baja antes de que dijera aquella última frase, pero él lo había ignorado. No era él quien se negaba a entrar en el despacho. No quería hablar de su relación de trabajo en el recibidor, con Yori escuchando todo lo que decía, ¡pero diablos…! Él lo había decidido así.

Zero volvió a congelarlo con otra de sus miradas y entró en el despacho murmurando algo entre dientes. Por absurdo que pareciera, le gustaba cuando se ponía así. Enrojecía un poco y los ojos le brillaban. El enfado le sentaba bien… un pensamiento que no revelaría ni bajo tortura.

—¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora? —quiso saber una vez estuvieron en la intimidad del despacho.

¡Diablos…! ¿Otra vez estaba sonriendo? Su única excusa era haber conseguido que por fin le dirigiese la palabra mirándolo a los ojos y no por encima de! hombro.

—Estás un poco raro hoy —añadió él, sentándose frente a su mesa.

En lugar de sentarse en su sillón habitual, escogió quedarse junto a él, apoyado en el borde de la mesa. Quería que le prestase toda la atención, pero al percibir su delicioso aroma y su sonido de su sangre se preguntó si habría hecho bien.

¿Qué tenía zero, con aquel traje casi de buzo, que le hacía desear aullarle a la luna? zero no era su tipo. Quizás fuese por eso. Quizás fuese el atractivo de lo desconocido.

Para empezar, ¿quién sabía lo que ocultaría bajo aquellos recatados trajes de chaqueta? Al bailar con él había sentido unos musculos fuertes, pero que estaban bien ocultos. Y por otro lado, estaba su cabeza. No entendía su forma de razonar. Normalmente era una persona que lo tenía todo bien estructurado, siempre bajo control, quizás por el hecho de que los hombres de su familia eran unos descontrolados.

Pero de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba con él, su aura de cazador se expandía haciendo que su sangre hirviera era puro fuego contenido. Y ese mismo fuego lo había sentido en sus besos.

Y aquel maldito fuego era lo que seguía intrigándole y cosumiendole por dentro sin saber que diablos hacer.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —lo oyó preguntar, irritado—. Tienes una cara rarísima hoy.

—Lo siento —se disculpó entre dientes. Trabajo. Tenía que concentrarse en el trabajo. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¡Ah, sí, sara!—. Ahora que nos han dado luz verde, tenemos que organizar una sesión de fotos con Aido y luego pasar a la siguiente ciudad. He pensado que Madison estaría bien.

—Sí, me parece bien. Esta semana empezaré con los trabajos preliminares mientras Hio y tú os ocupáis de la sesión de aido.

Kaname asintió y decantándose por la sensatez, se sentó en su sillón.

—Entonces, el lunes que viene salimos para Madison. Le pediré a yori que organice el viaje. Durante los dos próximos meses, vamos a tener que viajar bastante.

Zero frunció el ceño.

—Quizás sería mejor que te llevases a hio o a shiki.

Su comentario no le sorprendió. Esperaba que de un momento a otro, intentase desmarcarse.

—Ya hablamos de esto antes de ir a Dallas. Quiero que seas tú quien elija las personas para la campaña —se inclinó sobre la mesa—. ¿O es esta tu forma de decir que preferirías que no te acompañase?

—No —dijo, aunque sin mirarlo a la cara—. Tú también tienes que estar.

—Entonces… no me fastidies que todavía estamos con lo del beso. Deja de preocuparte, por favor, que no voy a volver a besarte —no dejó de mirarlo hasta que él levantó la mirada—. Zero , tenemos que comportarnos como adultos y olvidarnos de ese tema. Han pasado ya cuatro días, ¿y me has visto acercarme a tu boca?

Zero se quedó tieso como un palo. Genial. Se avecinaba otra bronca.

—No, te has comportado bien —dijo—, pero no sé si es inteligente que volvamos a trabajar tan estrechamente. Sobre todo estando fuera de la ciudad.

—Oye, que mis labios son de fiar —bromeó—. Si tienes dudas, debe ser porque no confíes en ti mismo.

Si las miradas pudieran matar, estaría muerto y descuartizado, pero aquella era una situación que sabía bien como manejar. Al menos había conseguido que dejase de preocuparse por el beso.

—Olvídalo —dijo kaname.

—No voy a tener una aventura contigo —declaró, mirándolo sin pestañear.

No le habría sorprendido más que le diese un puñetazo con guantes de boxeo.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde has sacado esa idea? No te ofendas, pero tener una aventura contigo sólo serviría para liarlo todo más —se pasó una mano por el pelo—. zero, ¿de verdad crees que el hecho de que no viajáramos juntos impediría que tuviésemos una aventura? Entonces, ¿qué quieres? ¿Ir con Hio, o con Shiki? Bueno, no; con shiki no, porque es joven y atractivo y quien sabe lo que podrías acabar haciendo con él.

Zero lo estaba calcinando con la mirada.

—Estupendo, Kaname . Sencillamente genial. Me encanta saber que te estás tomando esto tan en serio.

—No me lo estoy tomando en serio porque no merece la pena tomárselo. No fue más que un estúpido beso.

¡Maldita sea…! No quería enfadarse tanto, pero es que era así como se sentía. ¿Qué pensarían sus empleados si de pronto zero se negara a viajar con él? ¿Por qué se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil?

Kaname sonrió de medio lado.

—Sólo fue un besito, zero , no el fin del mundo. Te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Que en Madison todo saldrá bien.

Él tardó casi un minuto en responder.

—Está bien. Volveremos a intentarlo —se levantó—. Lo que no quiero es que nuestra relación se complique.

Entendía lo que sentía. Ninguno de los dos quería o necesitaba que aquella situación se complicase. Él estaba dispuesto a poner de su parte y a juzgar por la expresión del rostro de zero , él pondría de la suya.

—No se complicará —contestó, pero no pudo evitar no estar tan seguro en el fondo.

—No sé nada de modelos —dijo el joven, pasando el peso de una pierna a la otra—. Estoy muy liado con la universidad y el trabajo.

Zero entendía su reticencia. Debía pensar que estaban locos, pero sabía que Kaito Takamiya era perfecto para «_Amante_».Absolutamente perfecto. El joven no solo estudiaba medicina, sino que trabajaba a tiempo parcial y cooperaba con el banco de alimentos local y lo mejor era un humano. Todo ello le convertía en el Amante perfecto.

—No te robaremos demasiado tiempo y la sesión fotográfica será aquí mismo —dijo zero, intentando convencerlo. Miró a Kaname, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Seguro que no te vendría mal el dinero. La universidad es muy cara.

Kaito meditó un instante mientras zero contenía la respiración. «_Di que sí_», le pidió en silencio. Kaname y él llevaban dos días buscando al chico adecuado en Madison. Al final, se le había ocurrido pasarse por el banco de alimentos y al ver a kaito supo inmediatamente que era su segundo _Amante_.

—No me malinterprete, señor Kiryuu. Me vendría bien el dinero, pero lo de hacer de modelo no es lo mío.

—No tardaremos más que una tarde —explicó y volvió a mirar a kaname.

—¿Te gustaría ver el primer anuncio de la serie? —se le ocurrió.

Kaito se alegró ante la idea.

—Sí, me gustaría verlo.

Zero sacó una carpeta de su enorme portafolios.

—Hicimos las fotos la semana pasada. Este chico es de Texas. Está ahorrando para comprarse un rancho.

kaito estudió detenidamente el anuncio, con expresión inescrutable. zero sabía que si el anuncio no le convencía, se quedarían sin argumentos. A la izquierda, aido aparecía en vaqueros y camisa de cuadros. A la derecha estaban su hermana con un lidno vestido y él de esmoquin. Al pie se leía: _Un verdadero Amante se preocupa por su familia_.

—¡Vaya! Está genial. Yo pensé que querían algo más… bueno ya saben… picante —dijo kaito.

¡Bingo! zero miró a kaname, que le contestó con una sonrisa.

—Tu anuncio sería de este mismo tipo —le dijo al chaval—. Una foto tuya a la izquierda con tu ropa de todos los días y la de la derecha, vestido de esmoquin.

kaito volvió a mirar la foto.

—¿Y qué diría al pie?

—No lo sé. ¿Quizás, _Un verdadero Amante se preocupa por los demás_? —sugirió, pero ante la mueca de kaname, se corrigió—. O algo así. Lo que queremos decir es que el hombre ideal no tiene que ver con el aspecto físico, sino con el carácter. El tipo de persona perfecta para enamorarse. Alguien que esté marcando diferencias en este mundo. Eso es lo que verdaderamente hace distinto a una persona: su alma.

kaito estaba totalmente pendiente de lo que le decía.

—¿Usted cree que yo soy así? —negó con la cabeza—. No yo no soy tan especial.

El hecho de que no se creyera distinto le hacía muy especial. No era de los que perdían el tiempo acicalándose delante del espejo, sino de los que estaban dispuestos a conseguir que el mundo fuese un lugar mejor.

Perfecto para Amante.

—Sí, eres muy especial y queremos transmitir ese mensaje. Por supuesto también estarás guapo en el anuncio. Queremos vender colonia, pero te prometo que los anuncios tendrán buen gusto —dijo y miró a kaname en busca de confirmación, pero se encontró con que la estaba mirando frunciendo el ceño. Parecía incómodo y eso era raro. Pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por él. Kaito estaba empezando a ceder.

Kaito , no pretendemos hacerte parecer una especie de jugador. Eres un joven guapo, pero lo que te hace tan atractivo es que ayudes a otras personas. Tu trabajo en el banco de alimentos, tus estudios de pediatría. Eres un tipo genial y queremos que eso se vea.

Cuando terminó de hablar, miró de nuevo a kaname, que al final se decidió a participar en la conversación.

Zero tiene razón. Eres un buen chaval, la clase de persona que merece crédito por lo que hace — Kaname le dio una palmada en el hombro—. No queremos que hagas algo con lo que te sientas incómodo y estos anuncios van a ser geniales. Incluso tu madre estaría de acuerdo.

Kaname le dio en el punto justo, porque kaito sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mi madre se volvería loca. Organizaría una fiesta para enseñarle el anuncio a sus amigas.

—Sí, las madres son así —se rió Kaname —. La mía aun sigue llevando fotos de mi graduación en el jardín de infancia. Bueno, ¿qué dices, kaito? Si el aspecto legal está correcto, ¿vas a querer hacerlo?

Cuando kaito asintió, zero pudo respirar tranquilo por fin.

—Sí —dijo el chico—. La verdad es que le he dinero me vendría de maravilla.

Zero estuvo a punto de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría. Habían encontrado al «_Amante_» número dos. Tras acordar una próxima reunión, se marcharon.

—Estoy entusiasmado —dijo, una vez iban ya de camino al hotel—. Kaito va a quedar perfecto en el anuncio.

Kaname le miró brevemente, pero como llevaba gafas de sol, no pudo verle los ojos. Eso sí, estaba extrañamente silencioso.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? A mí me parece que kaito será un _Amante_ perfecto.

—Y lo será —contestó él.

Al menos su voz sonaba normal. No estaba enfadado, gracias a Dios.

—Si estás de acuerdo en que kaito es un candidato perfecto, ¿cuál es el problema?

—Ninguno.

Ya. Tanto si le gustaba como si no, había llegado a conectar con aquel hombre y estaba claro que en aquel momento, algo le molestaba.

—Si crees que kaito no es buena elección, habría preferido que me lo dijeses antes de que hubiera empleado tanto tiempo en convencerlo.

—No es que me parezca mala elección, sino todo lo contrario. Además, estoy seguro de que a sara le va a gustar el enfoque que le estás dando a la campaña. Al no centrarte en el aspecto o especie de la persona , estás enviando un mensaje sutil muy bueno.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. Aido es un vampiro y se ocupa de su hermana pequeña. Kaito es humano y trabaja para un banco de alimentos. Son buenos chavales que, como tú le has dicho, ayudan a otras personas.

—Pero yo no pretendo enviar ningún mensaje, aparte del hecho de que cualquier persona puede ser un «_Amante_».

—Has elegido personas atractivas que desempeñan labores de voluntariado, se involucran y ayudan. La clase de personas en las que se puede confiar.

Zero iba a rebatírselo, pero no lo hizo. Tenía razón. Tanto aido como kaito eran jóvenes en los que se podía confiar.

—Supongo que cualquier estudiante de psicología de primer año podría imaginarse por qué me gustan las personas que ofrecen seguridad sin importar que sean humanos o vampiros — dijo, sonriendo—. Soy transparente.

—No. Lo que pasa es que eres una persona con prioridades claras y te gusta que los demás también las tengan. Esa profundidad de pensamiento ayudará en la campaña.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Entonces, si ese no es el problema, ¿cuál es?

Kaname le miró brevemente.

—¿Qué te hace suponer que hay un problema?

—Espera —dijo él , tocándose el cuello—. ¿Es que se me ha olvidado ponerme hoy un colgante en el que diga _No soy estúpido_?

Kaname se rió.

—No te rindes, ¿eh?

—Pues no. Soy muy persistente.

—También podría decirse de otro modo.

Cuando Kaname paró el coche en un semáforo, él le puso una mano en el brazo. Como siempre que lo tocaba, sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos.

—¿Qué es lo que te molesta? —insistió.

—Nada, zero. Creo que kaito es genial y que va a ser uno de los valores de la campaña.

—¿Pero?

Sonrió brevemente antes de poner el coche de nuevo en movimiento.

—Esperemos que haya un suministro interminable de santos guapos.

—¡Vamos, Kaname, que no tienen que ser santos!

Llegaron al aparcamiento, aparcó, se quitó las gafas y le miró.

—Vale. Esperemos entonces que el mundo tenga otros cuatro tíos guapos dispuestos a salvarlo.

Se bajó del coche y echó a andar hacia el hotel, mientras zero ss se quedaba en su asiento, viendo cómo se alejaba. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que kaname estaba celoso.

Qué ridiculez. No podía estar celoso. Para empezar, le había dejado bien claro que lo de besarlo no tenía importancia para él. Además, Kaname no tenía de qué preocuparse en cuanto a lo del aspecto físico. Él era precisamente un tío guapo… y más, mucho mas aunque era algo que no admitiria frente al sangre pura

—Celoso, ¿eh? Sí, ya… —murmuró, bajándose del coche—. Y yo soy un vampiro cazador de vampiros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 5**

**k**aname estaba sentado en el salón de su madre, revisando el montón de facturas que le había dado. Eran bastantes, pero podía pagarlas. Al menos, en aquella ocasión. Aun así, si la agencia no despegaba pronto, tendría que considerar la posibilidad de buscarse otro trabajo si quería seguir corriendo con los gastos de su madre y de su hermana.

E iba a seguir haciéndolo. Se lo debía a su madre. Juri Kuran había trabajado día y noche para cuidar de él y de su hermana, yuki, tras la muerte de su padre. Era una mujer de una enorme fortaleza. Incluso a aquellas alturas de su vida, seguía trabajando. Era siempre la primera en colaborar en los eventos de beneficiencia y a ella acudían todas sus amigas cuando necesitaban ayuda.

Había aprendido mucho de ella mientras crecía: el valor del trabajo duro, la importancia de la familia y cómo levantarse estando caído. Pero sobre todo, había aprendido a perseguir sus sueños. Juri creía firmemente en los suyos.

Y él, en cuanto la edad se lo había permitido, había ayudado a mantener su casa en un intento de conseguir que sus sueños se hicieran realidad. A los trece años, se ganaba unas monedas haciendo recados para los vecinos. A los catorce, les segaba el césped. A los dieciséis, se buscó un trabajo como acomodador en el cine local, que desempeñaba después de salir del colegio. La carrera la había estudiado con beca y trabajando a tiempo parcial. Y por fin en los últimos años había conseguido dinero suficiente para proporcionar bienestar a los suyos.

Pagar las facturas era más fácil cuando trabajaba para _Markland_ y _Jacobs_. Trabajando para ellos ganaba mucho más que lo que zero y él podían permitirse por el momento. Pero a la larga, todo cambiaría, si zero y él eran capaces de poner definitivamente en marcha la agencia.

—Siento que haya tantas facturas, hijo —dijo su madre, acomodándose en la mecedora que había frente a él—. Es que todo está tan caro… sobre todo la Seguridad Social.

—No te preocupes, mamá —le aseguró, guardándose las facturas en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Puedo pagarlas.

—Estoy segura de que podría conseguir algún trabajo de limpieza si es necesario.

Kaname respondió tajante.

—De eso, nada. Puedo pagar. La agencia va bien.

Juri entrelazó las manos y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo la verdad, jovencito?

kaname se rió ante aquel intento de hacerle parecer de nuevo un niño de cuatro años.

—¿Es que te he mentido alguna vez?

Entonces fue ella quien se rió.

—No querrás de verdad que te conteste a eso, ¿no?

—Mejor, no.

Se recostó en el respaldo del sofá y estudió a su madre. Tenía buen aspecto. Parecía relajada y feliz y se alegraba de haber podido contribuir a ello.

—¿Has hablado últimamente con yuki? —preguntó él.

Juri elevó la mirada al cielo.

—Es tan mala como tú. Este semestre tiene un montón de asignaturas para acabar lo antes posible la carrera y ponerse a ganar dinero a mansalva.

—¿Necesita algo?

—Supongo que te refieres a dinero, ¿no? Pues no le vendría mal —por un momento lo miró en silencio, llena de orgullo—. ¿Cómo he podido tener un hijo como tú?

—No lo sé. Supongo que estabas en el sitio equivocado en el momento equivocado.

Juri se rió.

—Supongo —se levantó y le dio un sonoro beso en la frente—. Eres el mejor hijo que una madre puede tener —dijo, poniendo una mano en su mejilla.

—Gracias. Espera, que voy a pulirme la orla de santo.

Su madre volvió a la mecedora.

—En serio, kaname: eres un buen hombre. Tan bueno que sólo voy a decirte una vez en toda la noche que deberías buscarte una mujer especial y casarte con ella.

—Te agradezco que sólo vayas a decírmelo una vez —contestó—. Mañana por la mañana ingresaré dinero en la cuenta de yuki .

—Me ha dicho que podría conseguir un trabajo para que no tengas que mandarle tanto dinero. Yo creo que es una buena idea.

—No —Kaname no admitía discusión en ese tema. Había prometido pagarle a su hermana la universidad e iba a hacerlo así—. No podría concentrarse en sus estudios si tiene que trabajar. Ya me preocuparé yo del dinero.

Su madre le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que le llegó al corazón.

—Y yo me preocupo por ti, cariño. Es demasiada responsabilidad y sé que te está pesando. Pareces cansado.

Su comentario le pilló desprevenido.

—No estoy cansado.

Juri ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí que lo estás. ¿Es que duermes poco últimamente?

Sí, pero no por el trabajo, sino porque pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en zero, en ese insufrible y terco cazador .

—Es que he estado de viaje —le dijo—. Primero en Dallas, luego en Madison. Salimos para Charleston dentro de un par de días.

—No es eso —su madre entornó los ojos para estudiarlo más de cerca—. Algo te preocupa, lo sé.

Kaname gimió.

—Lo único que me preocupa es que te guste hacer de adivinadora. Estoy bien, mamá.

Era difícil que se le escapase algo a su madre. De niño, pocas veces había podido ocultarle algo.

—Estoy bien, de verdad —insistió—. Cuéntame lo del ultimo evento de beneficiencia de la iglesia.

—Ha sido un buen intento, pero no creas que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente. Será mejor que me cuentes lo que te ronda por la cabeza. Lo averiguaré más tarde o más temprano, así que…

Kaname bajó la cabeza. ¿Cuántas veces le había oído decir aquella frase? Miles, seguramente.

Y tenía razón. Siempre conseguía saberlo todo. Pero no en aquella ocasión.

—No tendrás problemas con zero , ¿verdad?

—No, ninguno —mintió como un bellaco. La atracción que sentía por zero le estaba volviendo loco. Cada dos por tres, se pillaba pensando en él, pero ya encontraría el modo de solucionarlo.

Juri asintió, pero Kaname estaba seguro de que no le había creído.

—Ya. Y ese chico que encontrasteis en Texas… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—aido Hanabusa

—Eso. ¿Va a trabajar para vosotros?

Sus ojos, vino como los de Kaname , lo estudiaban fijamente.

—Sí. Y también el chico de Madison, Kaito Takamiya. La campaña tiene una pinta estupenda —le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas—. ¿Ves, mamá? No hay problema.

—Está bien. Lo haremos a tu manera. No me cuentes lo que está pasando. Ya lo averiguaré yo —contestó con una sonrisa demasiado dulce—. Veamos: ¿qué es lo que ya sé hasta ahora?

—Vamos, mamá —protestó Kaname , pero ella no le hizo caso.

—Estabas bien antes del viaje a Dallas, pero desde que volviste, estás como distraído. Supongo entonces que debe tratarse de algo que ocurrió allí. Zero y tú ibais solos. ¿Es que discutisteis?

—No. Y estás malgastando el tiempo, mamá. No me pasa nada.

Pero juri siguió adelante.

—¿Has sabido algo de Ichiru?

Kaname suspiró, consciente de que el interrogatorio podía durar toda la noche.

—El que Ichiru se haya marchado no nos ha planteado ningún problema, así que deja de preocuparte. Pero no, no hemos sabido nada de él. No parece tener intención de volver, pero zero y yo lo estamos haciendo bien solos.

Eso era cierto. Unas semanas antes, le habría parecido imposible, pero trabajaban bien juntos. Ahora lo único que tenía que encontrar era el modo de atenuar la profunda atracción que había entre ellos.

Por el momento, nada de lo que había intentado había funcionado y el viaje a Madison sólo había atizado la atracción entre ellos. Incluso había llegado a enfadarse cuando zero había lisonjeado a kaito para convencerlo. Desde luego, era un chaval estupendo: guapo, voluntario para la comunidad. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle?

Pero él no había podido evitar sentir celos. ¿Él, celoso de un crío de veintiún años? Increíble.

—¿Estás seguro de que zero y tú no tenéis ningún problema?

Kaname parpadeó varias veces.

—Sí. Nos llevamos de maravilla.

—Eso está bien —dijo su madre, aunque su expresión era pensativa—. Me gustaría conocerlo. Me recuerda mucho a ti. Siempre hace lo correcto.

Kaname miró a su madre con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te equivocas de lado a lado. Zero no se parece nada a mí. Es un cazador -dijo dándole mayor fuerza a la palabra cazador - testarudo, orgulloso, remilgado y…

«_Y besa de maravilla_».

—Es completamente distinto a mí —concluyó.

Su madre sonrió.

—¿Ah, sí? Las diferencias son precisamente lo que le da chispa a la vida.

No le gustaba nada la forma en que lo estaba mirando su madre. Tenía que ponerle freno a todo aquello antes de que se le ocurriese algo descabellado.

—No sigas, mamá.

Juri sonrió.

—Lo único que digo es que estoy segura de que zero y tú haríais una pareja estupenda.

Kaname frunció el ceño.

Zero y yo somos socios. Eso es todo.

La mirada de su madre fue de absoluta inocencia, pero Kaname no se lo tragó ni por un instante.

—Claro, cariño. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a ser?

—Estas fotos de kaito son geniales —dijo Hio al entrar en el despacho de zero a la mañana siguiente—. Está de muerte. Tan bien como aido.

Zero apartó la mirada del ordenador y miró las fotos. Hio tenía razón: kaito estaba genial. Iba a vender un montón de colonia. ¿Qué persona no se enamoraría de él?

—Desde luego está guapísimo —dijo. En unas cuantas instantáneas aparecía vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta y en otras, con esmoquin. Era muy fotogénico.

—¡Aay! —suspiró Hio teatralmente—. Hace palpitar mi corazón.

Ojalá su corazón palpitase también por él, o por cualquier otra persona, del mismo modo que palpitaba cuando Kaname estaba cerca. Bastaba con que dijera hola para que en su cuerpo se declarase un incendio.

¡Qué deprimente!

Dejó las fotos sobre la mesa y miró a Hio. Más joven que él, era una chica alta y delgada, blanca y con el pelo hasta mas debajo de la cintura, era guapa, abierta e inteligente.

—Estas fotos van a funcionar de maravilla —le dijo—. ¿Algo más?

Hio se sentó frente a él.

—Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero ¿estás bien? Pareces distraído últimamente.

Hio le caía bien. Muy bien. Desde el principio se habían llevado muy bien, pero no podía hablar con ella de lo que de verdad la preocupaba. No sería apropiado, así que decidió mentir.

—Estoy bien.

—Sí ya. Un montón de gente de esta oficina está bien últimamente. Ayer mismo, Kaname le dijo a shiki que estaba bien.

Zero frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que a Kaname la pasara algo.

Hio se encogió de hombros.

—Dice que está bien, pero parece distraído, igual que tú. Pero los demás nos hemos dado cuenta de que parecéis evitaros cuando estáis en la oficina.

¿Que los empleados se habían dado cuenta de que evitaba a Kaname? Aquello empezaba a complicarse.

—No nos evitamos. Lo que pasa es que tenemos mucho trabajo y con tanto viaje, no hay quien se ponga al día con el papeleo de la oficina.

Hio se echó hacia delante, preocupada.

—Es que yori, shiki y yo, no podemos evitar preguntarnos si las cosas van bien con el negocio. Con la marcha de Ichiru, sé que necesitamos que la campaña de _Amante_ funcione. ¿Es que tiene problemas la empresa? ¿Es por eso por lo que Kaname y tú estáis tan tensos?

No se esperaba algo así, así que se apresuró a tranquilizarla.

—Todo va bien en la empresa. Genial, diría yo. Esta semana nos han llamado dos empresas más para ver si podemos montarles campañas. Vamos a tener un montón de trabajo.

Hio parecía aliviada.

—Me alegro.

—Pero también tienes que saber, que una vez hayamos terminado con _Amante_, Kaname va a comprar mi parte. La publicidad no está en mi línea de trabajo, pero estoy seguro que vosotros podéis quedaros.

Zero esperaba que Hio se sorprendiera al menos, pero se limitó a asentir.

—Sé que el campo de la publicidad no es el tuyo, así que no te culpo por querer dejarlo. Eh… ¿tú crees de verdad que Kaname nos mantendrá aquí a los demás?

—Seguro —contestó, contenta con que Hio quisiera quedarse. Kaname ya tendría bastantes problemas sin tener que ocuparse de contratar personal nuevo.

Hio levantó mucho más relajada.

—Se lo comunicaré a la tropa. Gracias, zero, por contárnoslo —dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta y se detuvo—. ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Kaname creí que iba a ser como Ichiru. Un tipo guapo, encantador, pero del que no te podías fiar. Y no es así en absoluto. Es un hombre muy responsable y me gusta trabajar para él. Es un buen jefe.

Y salió. Zero intentó volver a concentrarse en el trabajo, pero no lo consiguió. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho hio . Kaname era, en verdad, un gran jefe. Se ocupaba de que todos sus empleados se sintieran apreciados y como en casa.

Pero hio también había mencionado algo que zero no podía ignorar. Kaname y él no podían seguir evitándose. Durante el tiempo que siguiera en la empresa tendrían que mejorar su relación laboral. Los dos eran adultos, así que bien podrían dejar a un lado aquella molesta atracción y concentrarse en el trabajo.

Suspirando, se levantó y salió del despacho en busca de Kaname. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener aquella conversación con él, pero aquel momento no era el mejor para tener a los empleados distraídos. Todo el mundo tenía que estar concentrado en la campaña de _Amante_.

La puerta del despacho de Kaname estaba abierta, como siempre, así que llamó con los nudillos y él inmediatamente levantó la cabeza.

—¿Tienes un minuto? —preguntó, entrando en el despacho y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

—Claro.

Se acercó a la mesa sin tener muy claro cómo empezar aquella conversación.

—Estás trabajando mucho desde que volvimos de Madison.

—Tú también —contestó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada—. ¿Qué pasa?

—hio ha estado en mi despacho hace un par de minutos. Se han dado cuenta de que nos evitamos y están preocupados porque pueda haber problemas con la agencia.

—Supongo que tú les habrás asegurado que no es así.

Parecía tan tranquilo, seguro , complaciente e incluso igual de arrogante y se acercó un poco más.

—Sí, pero creo que tenía razón en algo: tenemos que dejar de evitarnos.

Él se frotó la sien izquierda.

Zero yo no te estoy evitando. Lo que pasa es que tengo mucho trabajo.

La verdad es que parecía muy cansado y sin pararse a pensar, bordeó la mesa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él al verlo tan cerca.

¿Qué hacía? Buena pregunta.

—Pues… pensaba darte un masaje —dijo lacónicamente. ¿Pero cómo podía habérsele ocurrido algo así? Eso era un verdadera idiotez de su parte —. Olvídalo.

—Sí, mejor. Creo que nos irá mucho mejor si no nos tocamos ninguna parte del cuerpo, ¿no te parece?

Rápidamente se retiró al otro lado de la mesa, sintiéndose enrojecer.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento.

—Entonces, ¿era eso de lo que querías hablarme? ¿De que deje de evitarte?

Su tono no revelaba nada en particular, pero había algo en su mirada que sí. Algo salvaje y sensual. Algo masculino. Y zero sintió un cosquilleo por la piel una descarag eléctrica algo que lo hacia temblar.

—Creo que sería bueno que los empleados nos viesen juntos —dijo con dificultad.

Despacio, como a cámara lenta, Kaname sonrió.

—Claro, zero . No hay problema. Si quieres, puedo ser tu sombra. Incluso podemos entrar en el baño juntos (dijo con un tono algo lujurioso que hizo que zero temblara con la sola idea). No es que con eso vayamos a conseguir que los empleados dejen de hablar de nosotros, pero al menos tendrán otra cosa de lo que preocuparse.

Cuando le miró a los ojos, él se quedó pegado a su mirada. La conexión entre ambos era demasiado fuerte y se crecía más cada día que pasaba. Aún tenían cuatro viajes más por hacer y zero no estaba seguro de que sus nervios pudieran resistirlo.

—¿Lo tienes todo preparado para mañana en Charleston? —preguntó él sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Sí. Ojalá encontremos a alguien tan fotogénico como kaito. Sus fotografías son magníficas. ¿Te las ha enseñado Hio ?

Los ojos de Kaname obtuvieron un tinte rojizo oscuro de pronto.

—Sí —contestó y parpadeó varias veces—. Son muy buenas. Muchas personas harán cola a la puerta de la agencia para intentar ver a Aido y a Kaito. Una campaña muy buena, zero.

Su cumplido lo pilló desprevenido y lo complació sobremanera.

—Gracias.

Él se levantó.

—No pretendo ser grosero, pero es que tengo un montón de cosas que hacer antes de mañana, además de empezar a ejercer de tu sombra. Voy a acompañarte al despacho y de camino, nos pasaremos por la mesa de todo el mundo para asegurarnos de que me vean pegado a ti.

Zero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Estás como una cabra, ¿lo sabías?

Se acercó a él y tomó su brazo y al sonreír, unas pequeñas arrugas se dibujaron en torno a sus preciosos ojos vino. Zero se quedó sin respiración - por kami tenia unos hermosos ojos pensó -. Por un momento incluso creyó que iba a besarlo, pero no lo hizo. Y se dijo a sí mismo que se alegraba de que no lo hubiera hecho.

—Te acompaño al despacho. Necesito trabajar.

Él asintió como ausente.

—¿Te he dicho que tengo un posible candidato a «_Amante_» en Charleston?

—Eso sí que es algo que no suelen decirme las personas muy a menudo.

Él sonrió, lo cual no era fácil teniéndole agarrado del brazo, porque lo que deseaba era que …. lo tocase más, incluso que lo acariciara. Y no sólo el brazo. Pero ese pensamiento sólo podía conducir al desastre.

Una compañera en la universidad, Megan Bryant, nos va a recibir en el albergue para animales que llevan su marido y ella. Dice que hay un voluntario trabajando allí que sería perfecto. Estudia veterinaria y Megan dice que es muy dulce y muy guapo.

—Cualquiera diría que tu amiga está enamorada de ese chaval.

—Imposible. Lleva diez años casada con su novio del instituto y su matrimonio es uno de esos verdaderamente felices. Le he dicho que nos pasaríamos mañana por el albergue antes de entrar en el hotel.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Kaname acarició su brazo y zero retuvo el aliento. ¡Cómo lo deseaba! maldita sea, estaba totalemnte perdido y con más fuerza de voluntad de la que creía poseer, se separó de él.

—Me parece muy bien. A lo mejor en esta ocasión acabamos antes que en las otras. No me vendría mal disponer de un poco más de tiempo. Estoy intentando encontrar financiación o un inversor.

Zero iba a salir de su despacho, pero aquellas palabras le pegaron los pies al suelo.

—¿Ya estás buscando a alguien para que se quede con mi parte?

—Esas cosas llevan su tiempo. Si quieres dejar la agencia cuando terminemos con la campaña de _Amante_, tengo que localizar ya a los inversores.

Sabía que tenía razón. Tardaría un tiempo en encontrar a la persona o al grupo de personas adecuadas para comprar su parte en el negocio, pero le producía una sensación rara saber que dentro de nada dejaría de formar parte de la vida de Kaname.

Aun así, era lo que había que hacer. Él no pintaba nada en una agencia de publicidad. Aunque hubiese dado la casualidad de haber tenido un par de ideas buenas para aquella campaña, su formación no tenía nada que ver con la publicidad.

—Espero que tengas suerte —le dijo y antes de que pudiera añadir nada más, Yori lo llamó por el interfono.

—Tienes una llamada en la línea uno. Es Ruka Souen.

Si la memoria no le fallaba, Ruka y Kaname habían sido pareja hacía un par de años. Precisamente cuando salía con ella, ichiru le había dicho que Kaname estaba con una de las mujeres más ricas de Chicago.

Ruka y su padre invierten en negocios pequeños, así que la he llamado para ver si están interesados en _D&S._

A el no le cabía la menor duda de que Ruka Souen estaría interesada en _D&S_, concretamente en uno de sus propietarios.

—Por lo que deduzco, rompisteis de una forma muy amigable —le dijo, intentando olvidar los celos que sentía. Ruka Souen era guapa e inteligente. La clase de mujer perfecta para Kaname en cambio el.

—Así fue. Ella quería matrimonio y yo no.

—¿Está casada ahora?

—No entres ahí, zero — le advirtió frunciendo el ceño—. A ella no le interesa volver, sino el negocio.

—Si tú lo dices…

Y que fuera él quien lo tachara de inocente… Se apostaba el ordenador portátil a que Ruka albergaba la esperanza de avivar el fuego entre los dos. Pero ese no era su problema. Kaname no era de su propiedad. Si quería ponerse en contacto con una antigua novia para pedirle dinero, él no tenía nada que decir. Además, estaría fuera de la agencia para cuando Ruka y su padre quisieran entrar.

Y si no tenía nada que ver con él lo que el arrogante sangre pura hiciera ¿por qué tenía la sensación de que el estómago se le había subido a la garganta? Miró a Kaname, que lo observaba con un deje de sorpresa.

—Tengo que atender la llamada, zero . ¿Hemos terminado?

Desde luego. Habían terminado.

—Takuma está aquí. No he querido decirle nada sobre vuestra campaña, pero yo creo que puede ser el hombre perfecto —dijo Megan Bryant mientras los acompañaba por un pasillo flanqueado de jaulas. Kaname siguió a zero y a Megan, pero no tenía la cabeza puesta en aquel viaje.

Lo de zero se le estaba escapando de las manos. El día anterior había empezado a tener dudas sobre si debía o no pedirles fondos a Ruka y a su padre, lo cual era una estupidez. El padre de Ruka era un tipo estupendo que no interferiría en nada y le permitiría llevar la agencia como mejor le pareciera.

Pero no había hablado de ello con Ruka simplemente por cómo lo había mirado zero. Aquella mirada de niño herido le había hecho sentirse culpable y había hablado a Ruka de la agencia y le había preguntado si alguna de sus compañías estaría interesada en una campaña publicitaria. Un par de ellas habían resultado estarlo, con lo cual había concertado dos entrevistas con posibles clientes, pero no le había hablado del capital.

—Estos gatitos son tan preciosos —dijo zero al pasar por una de las jaulas.

Kaname se detuvo a su lado. Eran cinco y no dejaban de maullar y de subirse los unos encima de los otros. Uno de los más pequeños se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Mantenéis por tiempo indefinido a los animales? —preguntó y Megan y zero se volvieron a mirarlo.

—Por ahora sí —contestó Megan, una pelirroja muy vivaracha—.Y si nuestra fiesta de mañana para recaudar fondos sale bien, podremos seguir así. Pero mantener un lugar como éste cuesta mucho dinero, así que nos pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo solicitando ayuda.

—¿Vais a organizar una fiesta para recaudar fondos? —preguntó zero.

Megan asintió.

—Sí. Una gran fiesta, en el hotel Ward. Esperamos sacar un montón de dinero —miró a zero, luego a Kaname y después sonrió—. Tengo una idea: ¿por qué no venís los dos? Habrá comida, baile y pocos discursos. Animaos. A Tim le encantará conocerte, Kaname.

Él miró a zero. Personalmente podría aducir cientos de razones para no prolongar la estancia en Charleston si Takuma funcionaba, pero Megan era amiga de zero y seguramente a él le gustaría aprovechar la oportunidad y quedarse allí un par de días más.

—No sé —contestó zero, mirando brevemente a Kaname.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —los animó—. Aunque Takuma diga que sí, ¿no necesitaréis algo de tiempo para el papeleo?

Aquella fiesta era muy importante para la amiga de zero y tenía razón: habría bastantes detalles de los que ocuparse con takuma que justificarían otro día de estancia en la ciudad y decidió ponérselo fácil a zero.

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos, zero? No nos vendría mal tener un día de descanso.

Zero lo miró preocupado.

—No estoy seguro.

—No pasará nada —le aseguró él. A aquellas alturas ya debía saber que no iba a volver a intentar nada con él. El beso había sido algo de una sola vez. Era historia. Y para convencerlo de ello, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: la miró juntando los ojos en la nariz.

Él se echó a reír.

—De acuerdo. Nos quedamos.

—Bien.

Megan los condujo a la parte de atrás del albergue, donde se encontraron con un joven que entrenaba a un grupo de perros.

Takuma Ichijo, quiero presentarte a mis amigos zero Kiryuu y su socio, Kaname kuran —dijo Meg.

Una mirada bastó. Zero sonrió a Kaname con aire triunfal y él estuvo de acuerdo. Si Takuma Ichijo quería hacer los anuncios, habían encontrado a su tercer «_Amante_».

—Megan me había dicho que venían de visita —les dijo Takuma sonriendo—. Me alegro de conocerlos.

Kaname le estrechó la mano.

—Yo también me alegro de conocerte, pero zero y yo tenemos otro motivo para estar aquí, aparte de la visita. ¿Tienes un minuto?

Takuma asintió, sorprendido.

—Claro.

Kaname y zero le hablaron de la campaña. Takuma hizo unas cuantas preguntas, pero decididamente parecía interesado. Puesto que Megan y zero eran amigos, no tuvo demasiadas dudas. En treinta minutos, habían tratado todos los detalles preliminares.

—Estaremos en contacto —le dijo Kaname, estrechando su mano—. Te vas a divertir.

Takuma sonrió.

—Sí. Supongo que eso de verse en revistas y vallas publicitarias debe tener su aquel. Gracias por ofrecérmelo.

—Gracias a ti por decir que sí.

Cuando zero y Kaname se marchaban ya, Megan dijo:

—Siento no poder cenar con vosotros esta noche, pero Tim y yo hemos quedado con sus padres.

Zero le dio un pequeño abrazó a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, que ya nos entretendremos solos. No sé como darte las gracias por haber encontrado a takuma. Va a salir genial.

—Ya sabes: cuando quieras encontrar jóvenes guapos, no tienes más que decírmelo. Puede que a Tim no le haga demasiada gracia, pero en fin… estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por un amigo.

Zero se rió.

—Gracias.

Megan le guiñó un ojo.

—Aunque, a decir verdad, me parece que tú ya te has buscado solo un hombre guapo.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Kaname. Era obvio que había notado la tensión que había entre ellos, pero se había equivocado en la causa.

Zero lo miró brevemente y luego se volvió a su amiga.

—No es eso, Megan.

Para evitarle a zero un momento comprometido, se alejó. Había una jaula cerca de la puerta principal que llamó su atención y miró dentro. Cuatro cachorros marrones y negros estaban jugando, tan llenos de vida y energía que era imposible no sonreír.

Una de las cosas que no le gustaban de vivir en un piso era que no podía tener perro. Miró a zero y como vio que seguían enfrascados en una conversación que sin duda tenía que ver con él, se agachó junto a la jaula y acarició a los perritos.

—¡Aja! Un hombre al que le gustan los perros. Lo sabía —dijo Megan, acercándose a él—. Supongo que no querrás adoptar a toda la camada.

Kaname deseó poder decir que sí. Cuando era niño, lo habría dado todo por poder tener un perro. Pero las mascotas costaban dinero y eso era algo de lo que andaban escasos.

—Ojalá pudiera —contestó—. Para empezar, vivo en Chicago y no aquí. Además, el edificio en el que vivo no admite animales domésticos. De todos modos, viajo tanto que un perro se sentiría muy solo conmigo.

Zero se acercó y su expresión dulce le hizo mirar hacia otro lado.

—No sabía que te gustasen los perros —le dijo.

¡Demonios…! Estaba claro que acababa de ganarse puntos con él por el hecho de que le gustasen los animales. Tenía que esforzarse en mantener las distancias.

—No me gustan todos los perros —dijo, esperando deshacer parte del daño—. De hecho, hay montones de perros que no me gustan. Los perros que están de moda. Cualquier chucho al que se le puedan poner lazos.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Megan mirándolos.

—Oye, Kaname —dijo Megan—. A lo mejor, cuando vuelvas a Chicago, podrías buscarte otro sitio para vivir. Alguno en el que puedas tener perros. O mejor aún, una casa que tenga jardín. Es la clase de sitio que necesitas.

—Puede —contestó. ¿Adónde querría ir a parar?

La expresión de Megan no se podría describir con palabras cuando se volvió hacia zero.

—¿Sabes quién tiene una casa? Pues aquí, zero —sonrió—. Y si la memoria no me falla, su casa tiene un jardín enorme. El lugar perfecto para un hombre y su perro.

Nº Paginas 13—13


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

**Capítulo 6**

—**E**stás genial con esa ropa —dijo Meg, haciendo que zero se girara a verla—. Espera a que te vean todos esos tíos. Van a necesitar reanimación.

Zero se miró en el espejo del hotel. No estaba muy convencido del resultado. Quizás debería haberse comprado un traje mas formal para la fiesta, en lugar de acceder a ponerse el que Megan le alquilo. Aquel traje negro estaba pensado para el cuerpo esbelto de un modelo o algo asi, pero a el se le ceñía demasiado según sus espectativas.

—En serio: estás fantástico —Megan le arreglo el pelo —. Tienes un pelo precioso y poco común. No deberías llevar spary o gel nunca.

—Es que me estorba —dijo, aún incapaz de creer el aspecto que veía reflejado en el espejo.

Megan frunció el ceño.

—Entonces, recortalo un poco solamente de la parte de enfrente para no tenerlo en la cara, pero no lo escondas. Asi no le gustaras a nadie a muchos les gusta el cabello al natural

—A mí no me importa lo que a ellos les guste —replicó.

La respuesta de Megan fue un suspiro y siguió retocando el pelo hasta que lo declaró perfecto.

—Nadie te va a reconocer, cariño. Tim hace años que no te ve y no sabrá que eres tú. Y Kaname se va a quedar sin habla.

Zero terminó de ponerse las mancuernillas y la miró.

—No empieces.

Megan puso los brazos en jarras y lo miró fingiendo inocencia.

—¿Que no empiece con qué?

—Pues que no intentes liarme con Kaname . Ya te he dicho que no me gustan los hombres, además somos socios y eso es todo. Y antes de que digas que tú no has intentado tal cosa, te diré que ya lo hiciste ayer en el albergue.

Megan le ayudó a ponerse la corbata.

—Eres un muermo, zero. ¿Qué sentido tiene trabajar con un tío como Kaname si no piensas seducirlo? Si yo no estuviera casada, estaría persiguiendo a Kaname por todo el hotel.

—¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Tienes que llevar esto.

Zero se acercó y se detuvo de golpe al ver lo que su amiga llevaba en la mano.

—¡Por amor de Dios, Megan! No voy a necesitar preservativos ni lubricante.

Megan elevó los ojos al cielo y los guardó en la mesilla.

—Nunca se sabe.

Zero respiró hondo. Sabía que Megan solo pretendía ayudar, pero estaba apuntando muy lejos.

—No voy a tener nada con Kaname además somos hombres – que idioteces estaba diciendo -.

Megan sonrió.

—De acuerdo. A mí me parece perfecto que no quieras tener una relación a largo plazo con él, pero los dos estáis aquí esta noche, estás de muerte con ese traje y con un poco de suerte, puede ocurrir algo. Así que…

—Vamos a llegar tarde —dijo zero. Había decidido no discutir con ella. Era lo mejor. Recogió la cartera y tiró del brazo de Megan—.Vámonos.

Pero al subir al ascensor, sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo. ¿Qué pensaría Kaname al verlo? ¿Tendría la misma opinión que Megan? ¿Le importaría algo su aspecto?

Lo raro era que Kaname parecía sentirse atraído por él independientemente de lo que llevase puesto. Lo había besado en Dallas llevando él su aburrido traje. ¿Sería porque Kaname flirteaba con todas las personas independientemente de su aspecto?

Como el pensamiento no le gustó nada, lo apartó. Aquella noche iba a disfrutar. Estaba con una de sus mejores amigas, aquel traje le quedaba genial y se sentía de maravilla. Por una noche, podía olvidarse de la agencia y del futuro.

Cuando llegaron abajo, salieron del ascensor y fueron al bar en busca de Kaname y Tim. Los encontraron viendo un partido de béisbol en la televisión.

Tim fue el primero en verlos. Era un hombre alto al que empezaba a faltarle el pelo y su personalidad tranquila era el contrapunto perfecto a la exuberancia de Megan.

—Hola, zero —dijo, acercándose a su mujer para rodearle la cintura con el brazo—. Estáis de infarto …...

Megan lo besó en la mejilla.

—Gracias, tesoro. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo: zero está guapísimo. Nada de trajes de chaquetas holgadas o cabellos aplastado con gel. Va a ser la persona más sexy de la fiesta. ¿No te parece, Kaname?

Zero hubiera querido estrangular a Megan y al volverse a Kaname para decirle que no era necesario que estuviera de acuerdo con su amiga, las palabras se le evaporaron en los labios.

Fuego. La mirada de Kaname era puro fuego liquido sus bellos ojos tenían un tinte carmesí . La sangre se le disparó en las venas y dio un paso hacia él antes de pensar si era juicioso o no hacerlo. Él también estaba muy guapo. Llevaba el traje que más le gustaba a el, uno negro de Armani que le hacía parecer un sueño hecho realidad.

Zero , estás impresionante —dijo en voz baja , hubiera querido decir hermoso pero sabía que era algo que haría enojar al cazador asi que se contuvo de hacerlo —. Absolutamente devastador.

No cabía duda de su sinceridad y aunque no quería preocuparse por lo que Kaname pudiera pensar de su aspecto, no podía evitarlo. Le importaba y mucho. Y saber que él lo encontraba impresionante le hacía sentirse de maravilla.

—Gracias. Tú también estás muy bien.

Kaname le guiñó un ojo.

—Eso se lo dirás a todos.

Cuando tomó su mano, el corazón se le desbocó. Las cosas iban mal. Muy mal. Había razones más que suficientes para que Kaname y él mantuvieran las distancias. Razones basadas en la lógica, pero en aquel momento, no se le ocurría una sola.

Kaname se acercó a su oído para decirle:

—Estás verdaderamente guapísimo, pero tengo que decirte que también me gustas con esos trajes de maestro tuyos. Me aceleran el pulso.

Zero no supo si reír o besarlo.

—Ah, sí. Reconozco que mi aspecto habitual es irresistible.

—Eso creo yo.

Zero lo miró a los ojos. No podía estar hablando en serio. Pero la media sonrisa con la que lo miraba le empujó a creerlo. Y saber que Kaname lo encontraba atractivo aun sin llevar un smokin como aquel lo hacía sentirse… especial.

—Gracias por decirme algo así.

Él le apartó un mechón de la cara.

—Lo digo y lo pienso.

—¡Eh, chicos! —los llamó Megan—. Ya tendréis tiempo esta noche de deciros secretitos al oído. Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa si no queremos llegar tarde.

Kaname sonrió a Megan y Tim sin soltar la mano de zero.

—Vámonos, entonces. Lo vamos a pasar bien esta noche. ¿A que sí, zero?

Él se limitó a asentir, porque el corazón lo tenía en la garganta. Aquella noche iba a ser muy divertida. Miró a Kaname, que lucía aquella endiablada sonrisa suya y se corrigió: aquella noche iba a ser muy divertida.

—No tenías por qué haber hecho esa donación al albergue —dijo zero.

Kaname estaba mirando a Megan y Tim y a Takuma y su novia, que bailaban en la pista, pero en aquel momento se volvió a zero. La verdad es que estaba increíble. Vibrante. Sensual.

Y lo deseaba. ¡Cómo lo deseaba!

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó, decidido a utilizar cualquier excusa que pudiera acercarlo a su cuerpo.

—Prefiero dar un paseo. Hace calor aquí.

¿Calor? Aquello era el infierno. Sobre todo cada vez que zero se inclinaba para acercarse a hablar con Megan. El movimiento mostraba sus perfectos musculos tonificados por el ejercicio

—Me parece buena idea —contestó y se levantó para apartar la silla de zero.

El hotel tenía un jardín muy elaborado y varias parejas paseaban ya por sus caminos de césped. Ojalá el aire fresco de la noche le enfriara la sangre. Pero la atmósfera era veraniega, e iba a costarle mucho dejar de pensar en sexo.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó zero.

—¿El qué?

—La donación al albergue. Porque Megan sea amiga mía no tenías porqué colaborar.

Kaname se paró para mirarlo. La luz de una de las farolas le iluminaba la cara. Su expresión era cálida, dulce y lo único que él deseaba era quitarle aquel traje y hacerle el amor hasta la extenuación. Respiró hondo y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado.

—Me gustan los animales —dijo—. Mi hermana dice que una cara triste me puede.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Sí. Yuki. Es más joven que yo y está en la universidad —echó a andar con la esperanza de deshacer el hechizo. Habían acordado no volver a besarse, pero no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Zero lo estaba mirando como si acabase de regalarle la luna por el hecho de que le gustaran los animales y tuviera una hermana.

—¿Estáis unidos? ¿La ves a menudo?

Zero le rozó con el brazo y él no pudo moverse.

—Mucho.

—Eso me gusta.

Su voz le obligó a apartarse un poco.

—No dirías lo mismo si vieras cómo nos peleábamos de críos. Siempre me ponía en ridículo delante de mis novias.

Lo único que consiguió fue que la expresión de zero se volviese aún más dulce. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a resistir?

Zero, creo que deberíamos volver a entrar —dijo, con la esperanza de poder escapar antes de que llegase a cometer una estupidez.

Pero en lugar de encaminarse de vuelta al hotel, se acercó más a él.

—Eres un buen hombre o debería decir vampiro sangre pura , Kaname kuran.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

—No, no lo soy —dijo, mirándole a los ojos—. Estoy pensando toda clase de cosas malas en este momento. Me pediste que no volviera a besarte, pero si seguimos aquí fuera, no podré mantener la promesa. Y para que lo sepas, quiero hacer mucho más aparte de besarte.

—¿Ah, sí?

Su voz parecía ahogada.

Kaname apretó los dientes.

—Así que tenemos que entrar.

—Primero dime una cosa: ¿sigues saliendo con Ruka?

¿De dónde se habría sacado esa idea?

—No. Al final, ni siquiera le pedí que invirtiera en _D&S_.

—¡Oh!

—zero , no estaría aquí contigo si estuviera saliendo con otra persona. Sólo para que lo sepas… hace mucho que no hay una persona, mujer u hombre en mi vida.

Él le contestó con una leve sonrisa que atizó aún más el fuego de su deseo.

—En ese caso, ¿y si yo sintiera lo mismo que tú? —ladeó la cabeza, estudiándolo—. ¿Y si yo también quisiera hacer algo más que sólo besarte?

Kaname sintió que se quedaba sin aire y este se hacia mas pesado a cada momento. No se esperaba algo así.

—¿Crees que es buena idea? Yo creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que tener una aventura es arriesgado.

—Lo sé —admitió—, pero no vamos a trabajar juntos durante mucho tiempo más. Tú ya estás buscando inversores y yo no tardaré en dejar de formar parte de _D&S._

Kaname respiró hondo.

—Tienes que saber que… que no estoy interesado en sentar cabeza.

—Yo tampoco busco algo a largo plazo. Ademas yo quiero regresar a la asociación, ser cazador de tiempo completo Cuando hayas comprado mi parte. No tendré tiempo para una relación —dio un paso hacia él—. Creo que los dos queremos lo mismo, sobre todo esta noche.

¿Pero de qué lado estaba el? Zero no le parecía de las personas que querían aventuras casuales.

—No estoy seguro de que queramos lo mismo. Lo que yo quiero es que te despidas de tus amigos, volvamos al hotel, nos metamos en la primera cama que encontremos y no salgamos de ella en dos días. —Alargó el brazo y rozó su mejilla. La necesidad hizo que su voz sonase ahogada al decir—. Quiero hacerte el amor de todas las maneras que se me ocurran. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre y luego quiero volverte tan loco que no puedas recordar ni cómo te llamas. ¿Es eso lo que tenías pensado?

El corazón le saltaba en el pecho mientras esperaba la respuesta. Durante un momento se miraron el uno al otro.

Un hombre inteligente le llevaría de vuelta al hotel, le desearía buenas noches y se metería de cabeza en su propia habitación antes de que las cosas llegasen demasiado lejos. Un hombre inteligente reconocería el peligro al verlo. El estar con un cazador no era sensato.

De modo que quizás no fuese muy inteligente al fin y al cabo. Porque cuando zero susurró la palabra «S_í_», se acerco despacio hacia él y su último pensamiento antes de que sus labios se encontraran fue que quizás ninguno de los dos fuese muy inteligente.

Zero no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba besarlo hasta que sus bocas se unieron a pesar de las diferencias de él ser un cazador y Kaname un vampiro de sangre pura. La sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto fue instantánea. Sobrecogedora. Aquello era lo que tanto había esperado, lo que llevaba semanas deseando.

Sobre todo aquel día. Todo el día se había sentido más cerca de él de lo que lo había estado de cualquier otra persona.

Y es que durante las últimas semanas, había llegado a confiar en Kaname . Tras la desaparición de Ichiru, él se había quedado y juntos estaban salvando la agencia y sus inversiones. Lo admiraba por su fortaleza, por la forma en que trataba a la gente a su alrededor. Kaname estaba resultando ser completamente distinto a lo que él esperaba. Siempre le había parecido un hombre como su hermano o su padre. Un hombre que sólo se preocupaba por sí mismo. Pero era mucho más. Y aquella noche, mirándolo con el deseo brillando en esos ojos color vino con destellos rojizos, era irresistible.

¿Qué daño podía hacerles rendirse a la necesidad de lo que ambos sentían? Los dos eran adultos sin compromiso. ¿No debería aprovechar por una vez la oportunidad de hacer el amor con una persona que lo volvía loco? ¿Por qué su vida tenía que estar siempre tan controlada?

Cuando sus labios se rozaron, el deseo lo sacudió y supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería estar con Kaname , experimentarlo todo con él por primera vez. Casi sin pensar, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para acercarlo más. Nunca había sentido aquella tentación de estar con un hombre y no uno cualquiera sino un vampiro de snagre pura, se hundiría en el infierno , pero deseaba a aquel maldito y arrogante sngre pura. A aquel hombre divertido, sexy y tierno y porque no decirlo peligroso.

Despacio, con caricias lánguidas, exploraron sus bocas y la cordura se vio reemplazada por la necesidad, una necesidad imperiosa y primitiva.

—Kaname —susurró sin voz cuando él le besó en la frente.

—No podemos hacer esto aquí —dijo él, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que volvamos al hotel?

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo: pretendía darle otra oportunidad para que cambiase de opinión, pero no lo dudó.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Tomó su mano y juntos volvieron a entrar al hotel. Primero buscaron a Takuma y a su novia y después se despidieron de Megan y Tim y en un taxi, volvieron al hotel en el que estaban hospedados. De camino, Kaname volvió a besarlo una y otra vez, unos besos lentos y profundos que lo dejaron ardiendo, débil y emocionado por no decir muy exitado.

Zero, me estás volviendo loco —dijo él con voz áspera y cuando él le apretó con los brazos, gimió en su boca. Zero sabía bien cómo se sentía, porque Kaname sabía como debía saber el mismísimo paraíso, el mismísimo pecado.

Llegaron al hotel tras un recorrido que fue toda una eternidad para zero . Sin decir nada, Kaname pagó el taxi y los dos atravesaron el vestíbulo. En el ascensor, siguió dándole la mano y sólo allí y durante un breve segundo, zero sintió dudas, pero se negó a escucharlas. Aquella noche con Kaname no significaría nada y ya se aseguraría de que no cambiase nada. Por una vez quería desbocarse, experimentar el fuego, la lujuria, la locura.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —le preguntó Kaname una vez más cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de zero .

Zero solo se sonrió.

—¿Es que no aceptas un sí como respuesta?

Para convencerlo, abrió la puerta y tiró de él para hacerlo entrar. Aquella iba a ser su noche, el momento elegido para ser la clase de persona que nunca se había permitido ser hasta aquel momento, esta no che no le importarían los prejuicios de la asociación de cazadores, ni la idea de que los vampiros en especial los sangre pura eran bestias con piel de humana, ni tampoco que Kaname fuera hombre, siempre le habían gustado las mujeres pero él Kaname tenía algo que lo volvia totalemnte loco y ya no podía ni quería resistirse …..

Cuando Kaname volvió a besarlo, ladeó la cabeza para saborearlo mejor y acarició con la lengua su labio inferior. Y cuando él respondió, la necesidad lo empujó con una urgencia inusitada.

—Hazme el amor, Kaname — le susurró.

Él sonrió.

—Será un placer.

Kaname no podía recordar la última vez en que el deseo le había atacado de aquel modo. Zero lo volvía loco. Frenético, hacia que la bestia que mantenía dormida dentro de él despertara y quisiera saciarse de zero. Quería tomarlo allí mismo, en aquel preciso instante. Contra la puerta. Con todas sus fuerzas. Después en la cama, despacio y con suavidad. De todas las formas posibles.

Pero no podía hacerlo hasta no estar seguro de que el comprendía que aquel frenesí iba a conducirles solo al sexo. Nada de promesas. Nada de compromiso.

Lo miró a los ojos, pero no encontró en ellos duda alguna. Aun así, intentó inyectar algo de cordura a la situación era lo minimo que le debía

—zero , tienes que entender que yo no quiero una relación seria, ni un matrimonio. No puedo prometerte nada, somos de mundos diferentes —respiró hondo—. No puedo ofrecerte nada y quiero que me digas por última vez que lo comprendes.

Esperó con impaciencia su respuesta, preparándose para su reacción, consciente de que corría el riesgo de que le dijera que había cambiado de opinión. Pero no iba a aprovecharse de él . Si zero quería practicar el sexo con él aquella noche, tendría que ser consciente de que respondería sólo a una necesidad física.

—No había pensado pedirte que te casaras conmigo —contestó él con una sonrisa—, a menos que tengas la sensación de que me estoy aprovechando de la debilidad de un sangre pura .

Él se rió.

—Cuento con ello.

La risa de él fue más un suspiro.

—Bien, porque eso es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer. Sin embargo —dijo, acariciando su hombro—, tengo que reconocer que el sexo nunca ha conseguido hacerme olvidar mi nombre, aunque me gusta la idea —con un solo dedo, recorrió la línea de sus labios—. Me gusta mucho. ¿Crees que podrás cumplir esa promesa?

Kaname no había estado tan seguro de algo en toda su vida.

—Desde luego.

Él sonrió y lo beso. Kaname lo abrazó contra su cuerpo para que se diera cuenta de lo que le excitaba y cuando él se frotó contra su cuerpo , un gemido se le escapó de los labios.

Con la sangre volándole por las venas, se rindió a la necesidad de acariciarlo. Primero la curva de su espalda, luego la de una cadera. La suavidad de los pectorales firme y bien tonificado por encima de la ropa . zero separó su boca, con esfuerzo puesto que él no quería y tomó su mano.

—La cama está por aquí.

—Me alegro de que tú lo sepas, porque he perdido el sentido de la dirección —contestó él.

Riendo, zero apagó la luz.

—De eso nada —contestó él, impidiéndoselo—. Quiero verte.

Quería ver su cuerpo desnudo, mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos color amatista cuando lo penetrase, poder contemplar su rostro debajo de él mientras lo acariciaba y sobre todo cuando alcanzase el clímax. No podía recordar si alguna vez había sentido lo mismo por alguna otra perosna, pero se negó a analizar aquellas emociones no era el momento . Aquel era el momento de pensar solo en el placer que sentirían, el placer de sentir las mano de zero recorrer su cuerpo.

Por una décima se segundo, vio indecisión en sus ojos.

—No soy tan….. atractivo como las personas a las que tú estás acostumbrado, yo no tengo experiencia en , con – pero kaname no lo dejo terminar -

—No. Eres mucho más hermoso y atractivo Tanto que no puedo explicarte cuánto te he deseado. y con respecto a lo otro no te preocupes – no dijo nada más - Fue a besarlo de nuevo, pero él lo detuvo con una mano en el pecho. Lo estudió con intensidad y lo que viera en sus ojos pareció convencerlo de que estaba siendo sincero. Luego se separó un par de pasos.

—cuando te conoci y me di cuenta que me gustabas empece a tener un sueño —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Te interesan los sueños, Kaname?

Estaba completamente seguro de que el corazón se le había parado durante unos instantes.

—Estoy dispuesto para cualquier cosa. Esta noche va a ser perfecta para ti, Chibi.

—Bien.

Respiró hondo y se deshizo del saco y lenta muy lentamente se desabrochoso al camisa y se la quito dejándola caer a sus pies.

—Ahora, tú.

Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro en el silencio de la habitación.

Kaname sintió que el deseo le palpitaba con fuerza al mirarlo. Su blanca piel era hermosa deseable el pantalón lo tenia abierto a media cadera y se notaba la ropa interior de color negro que estaba usando . A él siempre le había encantado la ropa interior negra y aunque tenía prisa, le dejó hacerlo a su manera. Quería que aquella noche fuera inolvidable y aun mas sabiendo que el nunca había estado con un hombre así que satisfaceria todos sus sueños. Y por su parte, estaba decidido a saborear cada segundo, cada caricia, cada suspiro que lograra arrancar a este hermoso y terco cazador.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre una silla sin apartar la mirada de zero. Estaba tan hermoso (era la palabra correcta aunque a él le disgustara,mucho más que cualquier vampiro con el que hubiera estado antes) tan perfecto que las manos le temblaron al desabrocharse la camisa. Al final, consiguió deshacerse de ella y la dejó junto a la chaqueta. Cuando volvió a mirar a zero, le encontró con la atención puesta en su pecho. Dio un paso corto hacia él y se detuvo.

Zero lo miró por fin a los ojos.

—Siento… siento mirarte así. Es que eres tan… eres tan…

Él se rió. A pesar de no haber estado tan excitado en toda su vida, no pudo resistirse al deseo de bromear.

—¿Increíble? ¿Fenomenal? ¿Sobrecogedor?

Su sonrisa fue pura picardía.

—Sí a las tres cosas además de arrogante y sexy —contestó y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo el le estaba dando piropos un un sangre pura - señaló con un gesto sus pantalones—. Aún estás en tu turno dijo mientras dejaba caer sus propios pantalones al suelo

—¿Eres siempre tan mandon? —se quejó mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. Ansioso por terminar con aquel juego, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines al tiempo que el pantalón y se quedó delante de él en calzoncillos—. ¿Los recuerdas?

Zero tardó un instante en contestar. Parecía estar totalmente concentrado en aquella ropa de color negro.

—¿Te los has puesto para mí?

—Sí.

Su sonrisa fue muy dulce.

—Gracias.

—Puede que no pienses lo mismo cuando te diga que espero que te pongas ese pijama de color negro en algún momento de esta noche, porque pienso quitártelo después con los dientes.

Zero enrojeció, pero en lugar de parecer avergonzado, parecía excitado.

Kaname estudio su pecho desnudo y bien tonificado. No estaba seguro de cuánto más iba a poder aguantar. Estaba ardiendo como un volcán.

—Ahora estoy completamente seguro de que estamos igual —dijo él, la voz áspera por la necesidad.

—Sí —musitó él.

Cuando movio los brazos hacia abajo para deshacerse de lo que le quedaba de ropa Kaname contuvo la respiración. Era evidente por la pequeña torpeza de sus movimientos que nunca había estado realmente con un hombre y el hecho de que confiase tanto en él como para atreverse a explorar aquella fantasía con él le hizo sentirse humilde.

Por fin, con una agónica lentitud, se quito lo que quedaba de la ropa. Por un segundo, vio incertidumbre en sus ojos y sin mas la dejó caer al suelo.

Kaname no pretendía mirar tan abiertamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Era tan… perfecto, nunca había vista tanta perfeccion en un humano y menos en un cazador, el crei que todos eran toscos , llenos de cicatrices pero no era así, sabia por Ichiru que zero ejercía como cazador y se ejercitaba diariamente y sus pectorales y bíceps pedían a gritos que una lengua los acariciara. Gimió.

—Ese gemido, ¿es bueno o es malo? —preguntó él.

Kaname sonrió.

—Significa que he debido morirme e ir al cielo.

Él sonrió tímidamente, complacido y Kaname se dio cuenta que no podía seguir negando que aquel maldito y terco cazador le llegaba muy adentro. Por supuesto que sentía algo por zero. Le gustaba y lo respetaba, pero eso era todo. Aun así, pretendía pasarse toda la noche demostrándole lo deseable que era.

Quería acelerar aquel espectáculo visual, así que se quitó los calzoncillos y se le acercó.

—¿Es cosa mía, o hace mucho calor aquí dentro? —le preguntó, rodeando su cintura.

—Hace muchísimo calor.

Murmurando una disculpa, deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y entonces sintió como se endurecía y vio cómo sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo.

—Ya no quiero jugar más. Ha llegado el momento de que nos pongamos serios —dijo y ahogó su boca en un apasionado beso.

Nº Paginas 10—10


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Z**eroess estaba convencido de que nada podía ser mejor que lo que Kaname le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Lo llevaba al borde del abismo para tirar después de él justo cuando estaba a punto de caer. Pero por mucho que le gustasen sus caricias, si no paraba pronto iba a empezar a gritar de frustración la anticipación de lo que venia le estaba matando.

Kaname , por favor —murmuró junto a sus labios y él, mirándolo a los ojos, cambió el ritmo y la presión de su mano. Zero aferrado a él, perdió durante un instante la capacidad de respirar mientras temblaba en sus brazos.

Cayeron los dos sobre el colchón, Kaname soportando el peso de su cuerpo le acarició los pezones con el pulgar. El deseo enardeció a zero y sintiéndose más atrevido que nunca, sonrió y le devoró la boca.

A Kaname le encantaba besarlo. Parecía no poder saciarse de él , como si lo volviese tan loco como él le volvía , lo cual le proporcionaba una embriagadora sensación de poder.

Cuando él lo tumbó sobre la espalda, zero pensó que por fin iba a penetrarlo, pero no fue así. Lo que hizo fue tumbarse a su lado, la cabeza apoyada en una mano y mirarlo mientras seguía acariciándolo con caricias sinuosas. Zero deslizó una mano por su pecho; le gustaba la sensación de aquella piel blanca y perfecta bajo la palma. Incorporándose un poco, hizo descender la caricia hasta llegar a rodearlo con la mano.

Kaname cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer, hasta que no pudo más.

—No puedo esperar más —le dijo, apartando su mano y empezó a preparlo para lo que venia, veia la expresión de sus ojos no quería lastimarlo mas de lo devido — Necesito lubricante voy a …...

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero él le detuvo.

—Yo tengo aquí —dijo y sacó de la mesilla unos tubos que Megan le había dejado.

—Eres un verdadero demonio —dijo y se asomó al cajón—. ¡Vaya! Menuda noche tenías planeada. ¿Es que ya sabías que ibas a seducirme?

Él contestó que no con la cabeza.

—Megan me los dio.

—Hay varios aqui —contó—. ¿Es que esperas a Superman?

Él se rió de aquel modo que a él tanto le gustaba.

—Espero que rindas al máximo de tus posibilidades eres un sangre pura después de todo —le dijo fingiendo severidad.

Kaname lo besó.

—Me encanta ese tono de profesor de colegio —

Zero le acarició el abdomen.

—Me encantan los alumnos aplicados.

La risa de él terminó siendo un gemido cuando su mano bajó un poco más.

—Me encanta lo que estás haciendo, pero como sigas vamos a terminar incluso antes de haber empezado.

Apartó la mano de zero , se colocó un poco de lubricante y volvió a tumbarse junto a él.

—Dime qué te gusta —dijo, acariciandolo de nuevo y Zero arqueó la espalda, buscando más, sabia por Ichiru que zero era reservado y solo había salido con un par de chicas, ningún hombre así que Kaname deseaba lograr que esta ocación fuera especial para él .

—Cualquier cosa que hagas tú —contestó casi sin voz—. Cualquier cosa.

—zero —musitó él y se inclinó sobre su pecho para lamerlo.

Zero contuvo la respiración, arqueándose aún más para darle un mejor acceso en aquel punto palpitante en su boca y rogándole que le diera más. Él obedeció y siguió recorriendo su pecho, besando y mordiendo levemente mientras él le acariciaba arriba y abajo su espalda.

Había tantas cosas que quería que él le hiciera y tantas cosas que quería él hacerle … pero no podía esperar. En aquel momento, todo lo que deseaba era sentirle dentro.

Tomó su cara entre las manos y dijo:

—Ahora, Kaname . Te necesito ahora.

—Eres tan hermoso.

Mirándolo a los ojos, se colocó entre sus piernas y lo penetro viéndolo cerrar los ojos.

—Mírame —susurró quería ver si de alguna manera le hacia daño, aunque lo tomo con el mayor cuidado posible .

Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de él, lo besó por temor a quemarse en el fuego que ardía en sus ojos y saboreó la sensación de estar unidos íntimamente. Luego, bajo la mirada de Zero, empezó a moverse, despacio primero, más rápido después, con urgencia, con intensidad. Lo acaricio con movimientos de arriba y abajo, lentos y luego rápidos imitando los de sus caderas llevándolo a la locura.

Él se movía de igual manera, imitando su ritmo, igualando su necesidad. Hacer el amor nunca había sido así, tan abrasador, tan perfecto, tan pleno.

Envolvió las caderas de Kaname con las piernas para sentirle aún más dentro, deseando formar parte de él.

Una y otra vez, Kaname se movió dentro de él aguantándose las ganas de morderlo de enterrar sus colmillos que palpitaban de necesidad de estar enterrados en la delicada piel de su cuello, de probar la sangre que le corria por al venas y que seguramente sabria tan delciosa comoe él mismo, pero solo atino a murmurar su nombre, hasta que de pronto el mundo quedó inmóvil y la increíble presión que había ido creciendo en su interior, explotó. Gritó y un momento después, Kaname pronunció su nombre por última vez antes de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Permanecieron unidos e inmóviles durante un tiempo difícil de precisar, hasta que Kaname levantó la cabeza y sonrió despacio.

—Rápidamente… dime tu nombre.

Zero se echó a reír.

—Tengo que reconocer que al menos en un par de ocasiones has conseguido que me olvidara de mi nombre.

Kaname se rió.

—Ha sido increíble, zero. Increíble.

Estaba totalmente de acuerdo y al pasar la mano por su mejilla se dio cuenta de pronto de por qué la experiencia había sido tan fantástica. No había sido sólo sexo. Habían hecho el amor. O al menos él había hecho el amor, porque supo sin ningún género de duda que estaba enamorado de Kaname kuran.

Absoluta, profunda y quizás estúpidamente enamorado de él.

Debería estar aterrado, pero estando en sus brazos, era imposible. Nada de lo que había ocurrido ni de lo que el futuro podía depararle lo asustaría. Porque lo quería, estaría dispuesto a aceptar lo que él pudiera ofrecerle sin preocuparse por lo que ocurriera cuando todo terminara.

Además ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir: que seguiría adelante. Con el corazón tocado, pero seguiría adelante. Y saber que más adelante iba a sufrir no iba a impedir que saborease el presente. Él no iba a estar a su lado para siempre, pero lo estaba aquella noche, e iba a asegurarse de que el tiempo que pasaran juntos fuese un sueño hecho realidad. Porque esta vez, su primera vez con un hombre había sido totalmente increíble.

Kaname era un amante perfecto hizo su cuerpo arder de loca e infinita lujuria, si así era el infierno estaba dispuesto acondeanrse pro la eternidad – fuel el ultimo pensamiento de Zero -

Kaname abrió los ojos y le costó un minuto recordar dónde estaba, hasta que sintió un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo y recordó exactamente dónde estaba y con quién. Se volvió de lado y acurrucó a zero . él murmuró algo ininteligible y se pegó a su lado.

No le había sorprendido que a zero le gustase dormir acurrucado a su lado. Varias veces a lo largo de la noche se había pegado a su cuerpo, acariciándole medio dormido, murmurando palabras incomprensibles que le habían hecho sonreír.

No podía recordar haber estado con otra persona que le hubiese proporcionado tanto placer, tanto durante el sexo como después. Era capaz de excitarlo incluso dormido y decidió rendirse a la tentación y empezar a besar su cuerpo en sentido descendente, descubriendo de nuevo su forma, su olor.

Supo exactamente cuándo se despertaba aunque no abrió los ojos, ni siquiera cuando separó sus piernas para besarlo íntimamente, para acariciarlo con la lengua. La respiración de zero se volvió rápida, entrecortada y siguió atormentándolo hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo.

—Buenos días —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Cómo estás?

Zero sonrió adormilado.

—De maravilla, gracias a ti. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—Genial, pero hay algo con lo que me podrías ayudar —dijo y subiendo de nuevo a su altura, lo besó. Cuando separaron sus labios, lo miró con tal dulzura que el corazón le dio un salto.

—¿De verdad hay algo que puedo hacer por ti? ¿Qué puede ser? —bromeó —. Somos socios y siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte con cualquier problemilla que puedas tener.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «_problemilla_»?

Zero se rió y el sonido de su risa fue para él como una lluvia cálida. Sin sentir vergüenza alguna, bajó la mano y acarició su pene.

—¡Ay, qué fallo! —bromeó—. Esto no es un problemilla. Es un problema grande. Un problema enorme. Un problema gigante.

Kaname se tumbó boca arriba y lo colocó sobre él.

—¿Se te ocurre cómo podrías ayudarme?

Él deslizó una mano por su pecho.

—A ver qué puedo hacer…

Y lo que hizo fue excitarle hasta más allá de lo imaginable durante media hora. Cuando Kaname recuperó más o menos la normalidad en la respiración, zero estaba tumbado junto a él, casi dormido y sin pensar en lo que hacía, acarició su espalda.

En aquel momento, a la pálida luz de la mañana, no podía fingir que zero no estuviera colándosele muy adentro, porque así era. Estaba empezando a sentir algo por él . Algo profundo. Pero algo que no era amor. Y no estaba dispuesto a enamorarse de él, porque zero se merecía más de lo que él le podía ofrecer. Más tarde o más temprano, querría casarse, llevar una visa estable y él no estaba interesado en eso , sin contar que no quería lastimarlo y sabía que tarde o temprano lo haria. Se había pasado la mayor parte de la vida cuidando de alguien. Bueno, aún no había dejado de hacerlo y ya tenía suficientes responsabilidades como para ahogarse en ellas.

Pero saber que no tenía futuro con Zero no le impidió abrazarsele. Más tarde, cuando se despertara, hablaría con él para saber qué quería hacer. Podían seguir siendo amantes durante un tiempo, siempre y cuando él no olvidara que no iba a ser para siempre.

Volvió a acariciarle mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Tendría que ser él quien decidiera a donde iban a partir de aquella noche.

—Pareces un poco atolondrado hoy —comentó Hio, sonriendo—. ¿Es que tienes algúna novia de la que no nos has hablado?

Sorprendido, Zero la miró. No podía saber lo de Kaname . ÉL no se lo había dicho ni a un alma y sabía que Kaname tampoco.

Eso significaba que lo de Hio no era más que su intuición.

—Estoy muy csatisfecho por haber encontrado al tercer «_Amante_» —contestó—. ¿Te has puesto ya en contacto con Ël?

—Sí, he hablado con él y el papeleo está ya en marcha. Pero no intentes echar balones fuera. Desde que volviste del aeropuerto, estás radiante de felicidad. Hace unos minutos, hasta te he oído canturrear y tú nunca canturreas. ¿Qué ha pasado en Charleston?

Tenía que acordarse de no canturrear y de no parecer radiante de felicidad.

—No seas exagerada, Hio - frunció el seño - . Anda, ¿es que no tienes nada que hacer?

Riendo, HIo salió del despacho, pero desde la puerta le dijo:

—Vale, como quieras. Pero me alegro de verte tan feliz.

Cuando se marchó, Zero intentó concentrarse en lo que tenía en la pantalla del ordenador, pero no podía. En lo único que podía pensar era en la noche anterior y en las cosas tan maravillosas que Kaname le había hecho sentir. Había mimado su cuerpo y de camino, le había robado el corazón.

Pero él no estaba interesado en su corazón. De hecho, aquella mañana había vuelto a insistir con toda dulzura sobre que no quería una relación a largo plazo, a lo que él le había contestado que tampoco estaba interesado.

Daba la impresión de que la había creído y de camino a casa la había besado y habían reído juntos como en el avión. Pero ahora que estaban de vuelta en la oficina y en el mundo real, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión: seguir siendo su amante o ponerle punto final en aquel momento.

Casi como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, Kaname apareció en la puerta de su despacho con una sonrisa que hablaba de los muchos secretos que habían compartido la noche anterior. Con el corazón acelerado, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Hola —dijo él, entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

Por estúpido que pareciera, zero no podía recordar haber oído de labios de alguien algo tan sexy como aquello. Quizás fuese porque «_hola_» fuese un saludo entre amantes que habían compartido una noche juntos.

—Hola —le dijo y miró hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa?

Su sonrisa se hizo brillante como una bombilla de cien vatios.

—No es una pregunta muy buena para hacerle a un sangre pura.

Zero se echó a reír.

—Si estás aquí por eso ya puedes volverte a tu despacho. No pienso hacer tonterías en el trabajo.

Kaname se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la silla que había delante de la mesa.

—Me parece bien. Tú te lo pierdes. A mí no me importa.

—Bobadas.

Él se rió.

—Pues sí.

Mirarlo era un verdadero placer. Era tan arrebatadoramente masculino que zero no pudo evitar desearle. Pero lo que le había contestado a él iba en serio. Allí, no. No en la oficina.

—Entonces, si no estás aquí para… —se encogió de hombros— ya sabes, ¿por qué estás aquí?

A Kaname le brillaron los ojos y apareció un hermoso color carmesí en ellos al decir:

—¿Cómo que «_ya sabes…_»? No recuerdo que anoche fueses tan tímido.

Zero se apartó varios mechones de pelo de la cara. Había seguido el consejo de Megan y no se había puesto gel como habitualmente lo hacia y eso lo hizo sentirse distinto, menos serio. Más salvaje.

Igual que Kaname le hacía sentir.

—No fui tímido y fue gracias a ti. No te lo he dicho antes, pero lo de anoche significó mucho para mí. Fue algo muy… enriquecedor

Durante un momento, él solo le miró. Le gustaba el modo en que lo miraba, como lo devoraba era como si de verdad la estuviese viendo a él, a sus esperanzas y sus sueños.

—Pues cada vez que necesites volver a enriquecerte, solo tienes que hacérmelo saber.

—¿Sería demasiado pedir esta noche? —preguntó, haciendo acopio de valor.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte yo. Esta noche tengo que ir a visitar a mi madre. ¿Quieres venir? Luego podríamos ir a mi apartamento o a tu casa y continuar lo que empezamos la noche anterior.

¿Su madre? ¿Quería que le acompañase a conocer a su madre?

Zero frunció el ceño.

—No estoy seguro de si debería…

—No supongas que hay más de lo que hay Zero , que mi madre tampoco lo supondrá. Sabe que llevamos juntos la agencia y le gustará conocerte. No le diremos nada de lo nuestro, no vaya a hacerse una idea equivocada.

Tenía razón. No tenían que decírselo ni a su madre ni al resto de la oficina. Sería más fácil así.

—Es una visita sin importancia. Le decimos hola y luego nos vamos a cenar —sonrió y luego cambió de tono—. Después y ya que insistes, dejaré que me seduzcas.

—No es mal plan —contestó y volvió a mirar a la puerta antes de recolocar unos cuantos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. No quería echarle, pero si no salía pronto del despacho, iba a tener que faltar a sus propias reglas—. Tengo un montón de trabajo. ¿Quieres algo más?

Él se levantó riendo.

—Ya estamos otra vez con ese tono de maestro de escuela. Calma, corazón —declamó, teatral.

Con un guiño, salió de su despacho. Zero lo vio alejarse y se descubrió sonriendo. Kaname kuran era bueno para él, en más de un sentido. El trabajo era divertido con él, lo cual no dejaba de ser sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la situación en que Ichiru les había dejado. Pero juntos, estaban haciendo funcionar las cosas.

Ya eran bastantes las empresas que los habían llamado para que les pusieran en marcha sus campañas publicitarias. Incluso él había sido capaz de aportar una idea para la campaña de _Amante_. ¿Quién iba a decirlo?

Con la reputación que se estaban ganando, Kaname no tendría demasiadas dificultades para encontrar la financiación necesaria para comprarle su parte. La agencia tenía un brillante futuro ante sí, algo de lo que cualquier inversor se daría cuenta. Pronto, incluso demasiado pronto, podría sacar su dinero de la agencia y dedicarse a otra cosa.

Pero la idea le entristeció. Últimamente disfrutaba yendo a trabajar. Tenía la sensación de ser alguien importante allí. Pero por encima de todo, deseaba ver a kaname. Desde luego era capaz de volverlo loco y sacrlo de quisio, pero también le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, e iba a echarle muchísimo de menos cuando dejase la agencia y ya no formara parte de su vida.

La idea de quedarse más tiempo se le había ocurrido, pero ¿cómo se sentiría varios meses después, incluso un año y que él siguiera sin enamorarse de el? Verlo día tras día y saber que no iba a llegar a quererlo sería una tortura.

Lo mejor sería no pensar por el momento en el futuro. Aquella noche iba a verse con él y pasara lo que pasase en el futuro, las noches que iban a compartir merecerían la pena. ¡Vaya si la merecerían!

—Supongo que estarás muy preocupado por tu hermano —le dijo a Zero la madre de Kaname con una sonrisa—. Debes estar pasándolo fatal, sin saber dónde está o si se encuentra bien. Eres una persoan muy fuerte para seguir adelante tal y como lo estás haciendo. Te admiro.

Kaname miró a Zero, que parecía conmovido por la alabanza de su madre.

—Gracias, pero no hay nada que admirar. Estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas sean así en mi familia. No es la primera vez que Ichiru se va y también lo hacía mi padre. Debe ser algo genético, supongo.

Su madre lo miró pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Si hubiera sabido que Ichiru podía desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, no se habría embarcado en un negocio con él.

—En la universidad nunca desapareció —comentó él.

Zero se recostó en el sofá y contestó mirando a Juri.

—La verdad es que pensé que no abandonaría así su negocio. La última vez que desapareció, lo hizo poco más o menos al tiempo que mi padre y durante unos meses, llegué a preguntarme si volvería a verlos alguna vez.

Kaname no sabía qué decir y miró a su madre, quien a su vez miraba a zero con compasión.

—Dios mío. Cómo tuviste que sufrir. ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Zero parecía sorprendido por la conmiseración de su madre.

—No se crea, señora Kuran, que no fue tan grave. Mi padre desaparecía muy a menudo cuando Ichiru y yo éramos pequeños. Llegó un punto en que casi podíamos predecir cuándo se iba a marchar. Y cuando volvía, era un padre maravilloso… durante un tiempo.

—Pero eso no debía compensaros por todos los días que no estaba allí —dijo Kaname con suavidad. Hubiera querido abrazarlo y porque no consolarlpo. Aunque zero mantenía que no le afectaba, sabía que no podía ser así y sentía lástima por la niño y por el joven que fue. ¿Cómo podían aquellos dos hombres herirlo sistemáticamente?

¿Y cómo podía él sentir tan dentro su dolor?

—No debéis sentir lástima por mí —dijo y miró a juri —. Además, esta vez Ichiru no me ha dejado solo. Kaname y yo nos hemos enfrentado juntos a los problemas de la agencia.

La madre de Kaname le sonrió.

—Es un buen chico, ¿no te parece?

Kaname hizo una mueca.

—¡Vamos, mamá, no empieces! Como me descuide, te veo sacando las fotografías de cuando era un bebé. Y no te olvides de que tengo que trabajar con zero.

Juri puso una mano en su rodilla.

—No te preocupes, cariño, que no pienso hacerte pasar vergüenza. No pienso enseñarle ninguna de tus fotos de cuando eras niño; ni siquiera en la que estás con el culito al aire cuando tenías dos meses.

Zero se echó a reír, aún más cuando él frunció el ceño fingiendo enfadarse.

—No se imagina lo mucho que me gustaría ver esa foto.

Kaname le dedicó una mirada en la que le prometía venganza aquella noche cuando estuvieran solos. Si quería verlo desnudo, estaría encantado de complacerlo.

Era el momento de cambiar de tema.

—¿Necesitas que te haga algo ya que estoy aquí, mamá?

—Sí. Me alegro de que me lo preguntes. El grifo del fregadero gotea. ¿Podrías echarle un vistazo?

Antes de que hubiese terminado casi de hablar, Kaname ya estaba de pie. Entró en la cocina y le echó un vistazo. Era cosa de poco. En un momento lo…

¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Había dejado a zero a solas con su madre y las fotografías.

Entró rápidamente en el salón y encontró a su madre friendo a preguntas a zero. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la puerta, se calló de inmediato.

—Buen intento, mamá —dijo, riendo—. Zero, ¿quieres echarme una mano en la cocina?

Su madre fingió enfadarse con él.

—¡Vamos, Kaname! ¿Cómo quieres que sonsaque a zero si no nos dejas a solas ni un minuto?

—Siento estropearte la diversión —miró a zero, que no parecía saber qué hacer—. En serio: creo que sería más seguro para los dos si me echases una mano en la cocina.

—De acuerdo —entró en la cocina tras él y se acercó al fregadero. Efectivamente, el grifo goteaba—. Sí, pierde agua. ¿Puedo irme ya a hablar con tu madre?

—No. Necesito que me ayudes – gruño y mostro sus colmillos -

—No lo creo y dejame decirte que no me asusta señor sangre pura, además lo único que yo sé hacer para arreglar un grifo que gotea es llamar a un fontanero. ¿Es eso lo que habías pensado?

Seguro de que su madre no los estaba oyendo ni viendo, le besó en la mejilla.

—Si crees que te voy a dejar cotillear sobre mí con mi madre, estás loco. Se muere por contarte todos los líos en los que me metí de crío.

Zero sonrió y él sintió un calor reconfortante correrle por el cuerpo.

—¿Es que no crees que tu madre y yo tengamos mejores cosas de las que hablar que de ti?

—Mmm… pues no.

Zero se rió y lo empujó hacia el fregadero.

—Anda, ponte y arréglalo de una vez , vampiro arrogante

Incapaz de resistirse esta vez, lo besó en la boca. Tzero miró a la puerta de la cocina.

—¿No es un poco arriesgado? Tu madre podría entrar en cualquier momento y luego tendrías que explicarle por qué te estás besando con tu socio.

—A mi madre no le sorprendería eso, a menos claro está que fueses Ichiru.

Zero retrocedió un paso todo sonrojado

—Aun así, voy a asegurarme de que no nos pille.

Sabía con seguridad cuál iba a ser la respuesta, pero aun así le hizo la pregunta.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

—Pues sentándome con tu madre en el salón —contestó y salió a toda prisa.

No podía enfadarse con el. Es más, se alegraba de que zero quisiera saber más de él. A él también le gustaría saber más. Sabía que su madre había muerto hacía unos años y que su padre vivía en Nueva York. Pero todo eso se lo había dicho Ichiru.

El le había hablado muy poco de su familia y lo único que sabía, era que su padre y su hermano desaparecían de vez en cuando, eso no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

¿Qué clase de socio iba a ser Ichiru? No podía permitirse tener un socio que no se tomase en serio la compañía. Cuando volviera, iban a hablar largo y tendido sobre el tema.

Pero en aquel momento, tenía otra preocupación más acuciante. Desde el salón le llegaban las risas y las voces y no hacía falta ser un ingeniero espacial para imaginarse cuál era el tema de su conversación.

Tras arreglar en un santiamén el grifo, se lavó y salió y su mayor temor se hizo realidad; su madre estaba sentada junto a zero en el sofá, con un álbum de fotos abierto sobre las piernas. No le hizo falta preguntar si las fotos eran las de él.

—¿Enseñando mi trasero, mamá?

—Vamos, Kaname, confía un poco más en mí —señaló una de las fotos—. Este es Kaname en el baile de su graduación. ¿A que está guapo con el esmoquin? Y esta es de la graduación de la universidad. Yo misma le compré el traje y aunque sea su madre, tengo que decir que estaba guapísimo con él.

Kaname miró sorprendido a su madre. Le estaba enseñando a zero las fotos, sí, pero fotos en las que estaba bien.

El plan de su madre se le apareció claramente dibujado ante los ojos. Juri Kuran debería avergonzarse de sí misma. En lugar de avergonzarle, estaba haciendo algo mucho peor: estaba intentando hacer de Cupido.

¡Dios bendito!

Nº Paginas 9—9


	9. Chapter 9

Una Fantasía Tentadora

**Espero que les guste el capitulo y gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado la molestia de leer y dejar un review**

**Capítulo 8**

**E**l timbre del teléfono despertó a Zero con un sobresalto. Palpó la luz y dejó escapar un grito cuando sintió un brazo musculoso rodearle la cintura. Durante una décima de segundo no supo con quién estaba ni dónde. Entonces, recordó y sonrió. Sí, kaname. El hombre que hacía apenas unas horas le había hecho gemir de placer. Una o dos veces, había vuelto a olvidar su nombre.

Kaname palpó también con su mano como si buscase el teléfono.

—Parece que no lo encuentro —le murmuró al oído.

El se rió y descolgó.

—Qué malo eres —susurró.

Kaname contestó al teléfono riendo. Un segundo después, encendía la luz de la mesilla y miraba a zero.

—Sí, hola, ichiru. ¿Dónde demonios te has metido? Zero y yo hemos estado trabajando mucho para sacar adelante la agencia.

Al oír mencionar el nombre de su hermano, zero se incorporó.

—Déjame hablar con él.

Kaname dudó un instante y luego le pasó el auricular.

ichiru, eres un maldito cerdo. ¿Cómo has podido marcharte así? ¿Qué creías que le iba a pasar a la agencia?

—Hola, zero . Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo —contestó su hermano, riendo—. Llevo toda la tarde llamándote a casa, pero no te he encontrado. Imagínate mi sorpresa al saber que estás en casa de Kaname a las once de la noche. Me da la impresión de que algunas cosas han cambiado desde que yo me he ido.

¡Diablos! No se había parado a pensar en lo que implicaba estar en casa de Kaname tan tarde. Su hermano iba a imaginarse que había algo entre ellos y estaba en lo cierto.

Pero tenía cosas más importantes de qué hablar con él.

—¿Dónde estás? ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Ichiru suspiró.

—zeth, no es tan fácil. Yo… bueno, necesito más tiempo.

¿Necesitaba tiempo? ¿Para qué?

—En primer lugar, no me llames zeth. En segundo, lo que necesitas es volver a Chicago y enfrentarte a tu vida. Tienes responsabilidades aquí. Nos lo debes a Kaname y a mí.

Miró a kaname, que le ofreció aquella sonrisa tan dulce que adoraba. Era una sonrisa de comprensión, de amabilidad… y tan sensual.

Pero su buen humor se resquebrajó como un cristal cuando ichiru comenzó a quejarse de lo dura que era su vida y de lo difícil que era llevar la agencia.

—No me cuentes historias, Ichiru. Tu vida no es dura. Tienes un fideicomiso.

—Que he invertido en la empresa.

—Una empresa que podría devolvértelo con creces si volvieras y trabajases en ella —respiró hondo intentando calmarse—. Nos lo debes a kaname y a mí. Fuiste tú quien nos convenció de crear _D&S_. No puedes dar media vuelta y desaparecer sin más.

—No he desaparecido. Me despedí de ti.

Tenía que estar de broma.

—Ichiru , pasaste por mi despacho por la tarde y me dijiste «_Hasta luego_». Lo que normalmente significa eso es «_Hasta mañana_».

Aquella conversación no iba a llevarlos a ninguna parte y el lo sabía. Su hermano volvería cuando le diera la gana y ni un minuto antes. Había pasado por aquella misma situación una y otra vez y las reglas eran siempre las mismas.

—¿Por qué has llamado? ¿Para qué querías hablar conmigo? —le preguntó, tragándose la frustración.

—Quería ver qué tal estabas. Qué tal estabais los dos.

Parecía preocupado, pero zero no cayó en la trampa. Ichiru quería algo. Lo sabía sin ningún género de duda.

—Vamos a volver a empezar y espero que esta vez me digas la verdad: ¿por qué has llamado, ichiru? Y si lo que quieres es dinero, tendrás que venir a Chicago y ganártelo.

—Vamos, zero, no seas tan duro. Creía que estarías de mejor humor, estando en la cama con Kaname.

Zero se frotó las sienes. No estaba dispuesto a hablar de su vida sexual con su hermano.

—¿Para qué has llamado, ichiru?

—Vale, vale. He llamado para decirte que voy a tardar unas cuantas semanas más en volver a casa. Han ocurrido algunas cosas y necesito algo más de tiempo.

Zero tenía ganas de gritar. O de llorar. O simplemente, de colgar. ¿Por qué los hombres de su familia se creían con derecho a hacer locuras?

Kaname le acarició un brazo y tapó el auricular para decirle:

—ichiru dice que aún no va a volver. Lo siento.

Zero esperaba que se enfadase, pero sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Nos va bien solos. Él tendrá que hacer lo que tenga que hacer.

La respuesta de kaname le pilló por sorpresa. ¿No estaba enfadado? ¿No quería decirle un par de cosas a su hermano?

—¿Quieres hablar con él? —le preguntó.

Kaname negó con la cabeza.

—Sólo dile que espero que esté bien.

Zero se acercó de nuevo el auricular. Increíble: esperaba que hablase seriamente con su hermano y él se limitaba a desearle parabienes. Increíble.

—Kaname dice que espera que estés bien, pero yo voy a decirte algo, Ichiru . kaname es tu amigo y no deberías tratarle así. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y vuelve cuanto antes. ¿No puedes darme por lo menos un número de teléfono donde pueda llamarte en caso de urgencia?

ichiru se rió.

—Pues la verdad es que no. Kaname y tú tendréis que arreglároslas solos —la risa se apagó—. Oye, zero, supongo que ya sabes que Kaname tiene resposabilidades de sangre pura verdad y no se casaria con un cazador . No me malinterpretes, porque es un tío estupendo, pero ten cuidado, ¿vale? No quiero verte sufrir.

Zero sintió ganas de reír. El más irresponsable de los hombres acababa de ponerle en guardia contra Kaname. Una viuda negra advirtiendo sobre un escorpión.

—No te preocupes por mí y preocúpate por ti. Mejor no te digo lo que pienso hacer contigo cuando vuelvas.

Y riéndose, Ichiru colgó. Zero colgó el auricular.

—Lo siento —dijo Kaname .

Zero se sintió fatal. ¿Cómo era capaz Ichiru de actuar así? El estaba acostumbrado, pero Kaname no.

—Soy yo quien lo siente. Ichiru es mi hermano.

—Es un adulto y sus errores no son tuyos.

Kaname era increíble. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado y sin embargo, se mostraba comprensivo. De no estar ya enamorado de él, se enamoraría en aquel instante.

—Lo que pasa es que me pone enfermo que te haya hecho algo así —dijo el.

Kaname sonrió, su rostro iluminado por la luz suave de la lámpara de la mesilla. Estaba tan guapo, tan fuerte y masculino que el corazón de zero latió más deprisa. Y cuando lo vio poner la mano en la sábana que El había tomado el aire se le quedó atrapado en los pulmones.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, zero , estoy encantado con que Ichiru se marchara. Así he tenido la oportunidad de conocerte. Cuando él estaba, tú y yo apenas nos hablábamos. Imagínate lo que nos habríamos perdido.

Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, quito de un tirón la sábana y silbó.

—Esto es lo que yo llamo una vista preciosa.

Zero se echó a reír.

—Anda, no exageres, que lo que hay no es para tanto.

Kaname se acercó ylo besó obteniendo consecuencias devastadoras.

—Siento no estar de acuerdo contigo, aunque te enfades —dijo y lo tumbó boca arriba para saborear con su lengua un pezón y después el otro—. Inspiras mucho más que silbidos.

—¿No me digas?

Riendo, Kaname alcanzó el lubricante.

—Sí te digo —contestó, riendo.

Zero cerró los ojos y mientras Kaname le hacía lentamente el amor, tuvo que admitir que tenía razón en una cosa: tener la oportunidad de conocerlo había sido algo maravilloso y siempre se alegraría de ello.

Mientras viviera, nunca olvidaría los días que pasase con él.

Kaname no podía recordar la última vez en que había tenido tantos días malos seguidos. Quizás tras la muerte de su padre, pero no desde entonces. Durante las dos últimas semanas si algo podía salir mal, había salido.

—Hanabusa no puede retirarse ahora de la campaña —dijo Kaname —. Ha firmado un contrato.

Zero se sentó frente a él. Shiki e Hio estaban también en aquella reunión de emergencia. ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando Aido? Se habían gastado ya una fortuna en los anuncios.

—Dice que su novio le ha dicho que romperá con él si hace los anuncios. No quiere que otras prsoans puedan pensar que está disponible —explicó zero —. Me he tirado más de veinte minutos intentando razonar con él, pero no he conseguido hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Genial. Primero el viaje a Boston les había llevado cuatro días más de lo previsto. Zero no conseguía encontrar la clase de hombre que andaba buscando.

Luego, dos de las empresas que los habían llamado para concertar entrevistas las habían cancelado, aduciendo que querían agencias más grandes.

Por último, su madre había llamado la noche anterior para pedirle más dinero. Yuki había tenido unos gastos inesperados en la universidad. A ese paso, no tardaría en quedarse sin blanca.

Se frotó los músculos del cuello y miró a zero. El era lo único bueno que le había pasado en las dos últimas semanas. Cada noche hacían el amor y ningún día era horrible del todo si podía pasar unas horas con él

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó.

Zero suspiró.

—Dice que Kain es la persoan con la que va a casarse y que no quiere que se enfade. Le he dicho que debería sentirse orgulloso de él, pero al parecer su novio no lo ve así. Lo único que ve es que su novio va a estar en montones de carteles para que un montón de personas más lo vean.

—Eso es lo que yo no entiendo —dijo Hio—. A mí me encantaría saber que un montón de personas hombres o mujeres más piensan que mi novio está como un queso.

—Pues es una pena que tú no seas Kain —zero miró a Kaname —. A lo mejor tú podrías hablar con él. Dice que yo no entiendo cómo se siente.

—También podríamos llamar a un abogado. Tanto si le gusta como si no, ha firmado un contrato —puntualizó shiki—. Ha posado para las fotos, _Perfumes Desire_ se ha gastado un montón de dinero en él y no puede cambiar de opinión así, sin más.

Kaname lo miró.

—No quiero meter abogados de por medio a menos que no tengamos otra opción —se quedó pensativo un instante y luego miró a zero —. Pasado mañana nos iremos a Nueva Orleans. Podríamos pasarnos por Dallas de camino. Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es hablar con Aido en persona.

Zero asintió.

—Podemos intentarlo.

—Vamos a cenar con él —dijo Kaname —. Puede que en persona, podamos hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Zero sonrió despacio.

—¿Y si invitamos también a Kain ? A lo mejor lo convencemos si se lo explicamos también en persona.

—¿Por qué no? Tal y como estamos, tenemos que probar con cualquier cosa.

Trataron unos cuantos asuntos más y cada uno volvió a su tarea. Kaname llamó a Aido inmediatamente y afortunadamente consiguió convencerlo de que quedasen a cenar el miércoles con él y su novio para intentar explicarle que lo que estaban vendiendo era el perfume y no a él.

Le quedaban un par de cosas por hacer: primero, tenía que intentar explorar algunos clientes nuevos y después tendría que hablar con su hermana. La universidad era cara, sí, pero no tanto.

Se frotó de nuevo los músculos del cuello, pero la tensión se negaba a suavizarse.

—Sé que una vez me dijiste que no te parecía buena idea que nos tocáramos —dijo Zero al entrar en su despacho y tras cerrar la puerta—. Pero, como desde entonces nuestra relación ha cambiado algo, ¿me dejas que te dé un masaje en el cuello?

Kaname sonrió, más feliz de lo que tenía derecho a estar.

—Puedes tocarme lo que quieras y cuanto quieras.

—Te daré un masaje siempre que me prometas comportarte lo mejor que puedas. Aunque soy consciente de que eres perverso por naturaleza —añadió con un brillo picarón en la mirada.

Kaname se echó a reír, sorprendido de que con unas cuantas palabras, zero hubiera sido capaz de quitarle el mal humor, pero así era. Estar cerca de el le hacía sentirse feliz.

—Lo intentaré —le prometió.

Zero se colocó detrás de él y fue frotándole los músculos del cuello y los hombros. Kaname cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Qué maravilla.

—¿Mejor que el sexo? —le susurró zero al oído.

—Ni de lejos —contestó él y dándose la vuelta rápidamente en la silla, lo rodeó por la cintura y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas.

—¡Eh! Me habías prometido comportarte —protestó, pero al mismo tiempo se acomodaba sobre sus piernas. Aunque no fuera precisamente comodidad lo que él estaba sintiendo. Teniéndolo tan cerca, la tensión y la frustración habían sido reemplazadas por fuego y lujuria.

—Ya sabes que soy un mentiroso y que no se puede confiar en mí, sobre todo habiendo un hermoso cazador de ojos amatista de por medio.

—Pues yo te confiaría mi vida — le dijo con suavidad.

Lo miró a los ojos y supo que había dicho la verdad. Confiaba en él y Kaname sabía que después de haber crecido con un padre y un hermano como los suyos, zero no confiaba en muchas personas. Y desde luego, en muy pocos hombres.

Pero a él, le confiaría su vida.

Sentimientos que ni siquiera podía identificar le sobrecogieron, confundiéndole aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—zero , no sé…

—Ssh, calla. Hay quien dice que la cabeza te puede explotar si piensas demasiado- le susurro en forma complice cerca del oído -

Y rodeándole el cuello, lo besó en los labios, a lo que él respondió demostrándole lo que provocaba en él el más mínimo contacto

En aquel momento no podía entender lo que sentía por zero , sobre todo habiendo tantas cosas en el aire, pero pronto, muy pronto, iba a tener que decidir lo que quería hacer con el.

—Es que no puedo soportar la idea de que haya cientos… bueno, seguramente miles de peronas mirando a mi Aido. Es mío y no está disponible —dijo Kain quizás por quinta vez—. No me parece bien que esté en un escaparate así.

Zero asintió pensativo. La cena con aido y kain no estaba yendo bien. Kain seguía convencido de que no quería que su novio apareciera en los anuncios, pero la noche aún era joven. Hacía poco que habían llegado al restaurante.

Sinceramente, zero sabía que parte del problema era que en el fondo no comprendía la preocupación de kaian, aunque se estuviera esforzando en ello. En el vuelo, Kaname y el habían estado analizando la situación y elaborando argumentos que presentarle, pero la mayoría no estaban funcionando. En parte, a causa de su juventud. Apenas tenía veintiún años. Zero apenas recordaba haber sido tan joven, pero tenía que encontrar algo que decirle y pronto.

—Kain, nadie va a saber el apellido de aido —le dijo, eligiendo el argumento que más le gustaba—, así que no podrán encontrarle y por lo tanto, no podrán saber si está disponible o no.

Kain frunció el ceño y la temperatura del lugar se elevo.

—Eso no importa. ¿A ti te gustaría que te dijera que tu novio es guapo? —preguntó, mirando a Kaname —. ¿A que no te haría ninguna gracia?

Sorprendido, zero miró a Kaname y después a kain. La pregunta no le molestaba. Lo que le sorprendía era que kain supiera que ellos estaban juntos. Siempre tenían mucho cuidado en no demostrar nada cuando estaban con gente.

—Kaname y yo no…

—Claro que sí —le cortó —. Los dos estáis enamorados. Lo sé porque aido y yo también lo estamos.

—kain, zero y yo somos socios —dijo kaname.

Kain hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

—No te ofendas, pero no soy idiota. Vosotros sois mucho más que socios en una empresa. Lo sé por la forma en que os miráis —y se volvió a zero —. Y ahora, dime: ¿cómo te sentirías si otras personas se quedasen mirando a Kaname pensando lo bueno que está?

Zero se quedó pensando seriamente la pregunta.

—Pues la verdad es que no me molestaría. Ya sé que Kaname es un sangre pura por lo cual es muy atractivo y doy por sentado que las demás personas, humanos o vampiros piensan lo mismo.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible que no te moleste? A esas personas les gustaría llevárselo a la cama. Yo no podría soportar eso —dijo, acercándose a Aido.

Kaname fue a decir algo, pero zero negó con la cabeza. Aquella era una conversación entre ellos solamente.

—Te lo digo en serio, Kain. A mí no me importaría, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque yo confío en kaname y sé que no me engañaría con otra persona . Estoy seguro de ello y por eso no me importa que lo miren —sonrió y se acercó a el—. De hecho, me gusta que piensen que está como un queso.

Kain lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De verdad?

Zero se rió.

—¡Vamos, kain! No me digas que no te gusta saber que un tío guapo como tu novio sólo tiene ojos para ti.

Kain se volvió a aido.

—Tú no miras a otros vampiros o humanos, ¿verdad?

En lugar de intentar convencerlo con un montón de palabras, zero supo que el joven era sincero al contestar simplemente:

—No.

—Y aunque se te echen en los brazos después del anuncio, ¿tú no te dejarás vencer por la tentación?

—Cariño, las personas llevan echándose en mis brazos desde la primera vez que participé en un rodeo y nunca me he liado con nadie. Muchos de los chicos se vuelven locos cuando están fuera de la ciudad, pero tú sabes que ese no es mi caso. ¿Por qué iba a empezar a engañarte ahora? —se acercó y lo besó en los labios—. Te quiero, kain. Llevo años queriéndote. Si hago esos anuncios, tendremos dinero suficiente para casarnos ya, sin tener que esperar un año más. ¿Es que no quieres casarte conmigo?

A el se le conmovió el corazón.

—Sí —contestó y lo besó.

Zero sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. Estaban tan enamorados que resultaban conmovedores. Automáticamente miró a kaname, que le estaba observando fijamente.

Ojalá hubiera podido saber qué estaba pensando o sintiendo. ¿Sentiría algo por el o sería todo diversión y sexo para él? ¿Sospecharía que estaba profundamente enamorado de él? Probablemente. Kaname era un hombre inteligente y tal y como había dicho kain, era obvio que había algo entre ellos.

—Está bien —dijo kain—. Si aido quiere hacerlo yo le apoyaré. Sé que nunca me haría daño. Llevamos tres años saliendo y sé que es un buen vampiro.

Saber que Kain no iba a oponerse a la campaña fue un alivio que les permitió relajarse y disfrutar de la velada, que resultó al final bastante divertida. Charlaron, se rieron y lo pasaron bien, aunque zero no pudo evitar preguntarse en más de una ocasión qué pasaría cuando Kaname y el volviesen al hotel. Casi no podía esperar a estar a solas.

Por fin, tras una cena de casi dos horas y media, volvieron al hotel. En cuanto entraron a la habitación, lo abrazó. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo y su calor y con el deseo abrasándole las venas, se besaron apasionadamente.

—Creía que nunca iba a terminar la cena dichosa —dijo Kaname, quitándole la ropa—. Llevo esperando este momento desde que estábamos en el avión.

—Yo también —confesó, mordiéndole el labio.

Cuando pusieron fin a aquel beso, él tiró de sus jeans.

—Haz el favor de desnudarte, o no respondo de mis actos – gruño en tono sensual -

Zero se echó a reír y tiró de su camisa.

—Pues será mejor que hagas desaparecer también tu camisa, porque he sido yo el que he tenido que aguantar a Kain diciéndome lo bueno que estás, así que me merezco una recompensa.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Una recompensa? ¿Qué maldad tienes pensada? —preguntó con picardía.

—Aún no he pensado en los detalles, pero sé que el primer paso es conseguir que te desnudes.

Kaname se sacó la camisa de los pantalones y comenzó despacio a desabrocharla.

—Vale. Lo que es de ley es de ley. Soy un hombre que siempre paga sus deudas.

—Con eso cuento —contestó al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera del pantalon—. Con eso cuento -ronroneo sugestivamente -

Nº Paginas 9—9


	10. Chapter 10

Liz Jarrett – Una Fantasía Tentadora

**Capítulo 9**

Zero estudió el pecho desnudo de kaname y el deseo hizo latir con fuerza su corazón. Despacio, se acercó a él y le quitó la camisa de los hombros.

—¿Sabes? Recuerdo el día que fui a tu apartamento para hablarte de la cuenta de _Perfumes Desire _—avanzó con la mano sobre su piel, deteniéndose brevemente en su pecho—. Me costó mucho hablar contigo porque tu pecho me distraía.

—¿De verdad? Quién lo diría —sonrió—. Hombre, puede que la forma en que me mirabas fijamente te delatase un poco, pero de no ser por eso, ni me lo habría imaginado.

El se echó a reír.

—Pues sí, tengo que reconocer que tu pecho era una poderosa distracción —tras volver a deslizar la mano sobre su pecho, llegó a sus pantalones—. Pero en realidad, eran tus vaqueros los que se llevaban toda mi atención.

Kaname sonrió y le besó en la sien.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

—Pues porque se te escurrían cada vez más de las caderas. Y más. Y más. Estaba esperando que se te cayeran de un momento a otro.

Él lo miró a los ojos.

—En aquel punto de nuestra relación, estoy muy seguro de que habrías salido gritando de allí.

—No te creas — zero se debatió un momento, sin saber hasta qué punto debía ser sincero, pero al final decidió no ocultárselo—. Llevaba deseándote mucho tiempo.

Él pareció sorprenderse de verdad.

—Yo creía que no te gustaba nada. De hecho, en más de una ocasión me lo dejaste muy claro.

—Y yo no he dicho que me gustaras. Lo que he dicho es que te deseaba.

—Ah, vaya; gracias por no herir mis sentimientos. ¿Y ahora te gusto?

zero hubiera querido decirle que mucho más, pero sabía que en su relación no podía hacerle aquella clase de confidencia.

—Sí, claro; mucho. Pero también sigo deseándote. Un montón. Estás como un queso, ¿te suena? —le recordó entre risas—.Yo no soy distinto a las demás personas.

Él se rió y tomó su cara entre las manos.

—Sí que lo eres. Completamente distinto a las demás personas que he conocido.

Antes de que el pudiera contestar, lo besó despacio y cuando finalmente se separaron, el deseo brillaba en sus ojos.

—Yo también te deseaba —confesó él después de quitarle la camisa.

Zero se quedó sorprendido. No tenía ni idea. Se pasaba la vida riéndose de él.

—Yo creía que te parecía un cerrado.

—Pero sabía que había fuego dentro de ti —le desabrochó el cinturos y le ayudó a quitárselo—. Sabía que hacer el amor contigo sería increíble.

Zero se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarlo. Nunca había besado a un hombre que supiera tan bien. Podría estarse besándolo toda la vida.

—Antes de ti, el sexo me resultaba un poco… extraño.

Kaname le empujó suavemente hacia la cama y cuando llegaron al colchón, zero se sentó. Kaname se quedó de pie ante él y zero sonrió maliciosamente.

—Espera un momento… he tenido una fantasía contigo que empieza así.

Kaname estaba a punto de sentarse junto a él pero se detuvo.

—¿Te importaría explicarte? —le pidió.

Con cualquier otra prsona , zero no habría tenido el valor de contarle su fantasía, pero con Kaname todo era distinto. Sabía que podría darle cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo?

Kaname le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más sexys.

—Cariño, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo lo que quieras.

Aquella invitación era todo lo que necesitaba. Zero respiró hondo y muy despacio le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones.

Cuando deslizó la mano dentro, él se agachó y le dijo en voz baja:

—¿Buscabas algo en particular?

Zero sonrió al tiempo que rodeaba su pene con la mano y comenzaba a acariciarlo muy lentamente. Con un gemido profundo y gutural celebró Kaname que le quitase la ropa y cuando estuvo desnudo delante de el , encarnando el sueño de cualquier persona , volvió a tomar su erección en la mano.

Zero , será mejor que…

Pero el le hizo callar.

—Esta es mi fantasía, no la tuya.

La respuesta de Kaname fue un estremecimiento y otro gemido cuando el cazador se introdujo su pene en la boca.

—Te equivocas,zero —le dijo casi sin voz—. Esta fantasía también es la mía.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaron durante un rato y sólo más tarde, kaname se unió al cazador en la cama. Sin dudar, zero se subió sobre él y se sentó sobre su pene para empezar a cabalgar sobre él, mientras Kaname se aferraba a sus estrecahs caderas. Zero sabía que había mucho más que sexo entre ellos. La ternura estaba presente en su mirada, mezclada con la pasión abrasadora del deseo. Puede que no quisiera admitir que sentía algo por el, pero era fácil leerlo en su rostro.

Zero —gimió él.

Se besaron frenéticos, empujados por la tensión que creía en su interior, hasta que zero no pudo más y se separó de sus labios para moverse con deliberada urgencia, al ritmo de las caderas de Kaname, hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Después, se dejó caer sobre su pecho, más feliz de lo que lo había estado en toda su vida.

—Madre mía —murmuró, besándolo en el pecho—. Eres un hombre increíble, Kuran kaname.

Sintió más que oyó su risa en el pecho.

—Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mi nombre, porque yo lo había olvidado.

Kaname acariciaba el pelo palteado de zero mientras su corazón iba recuperando el ritmo normal. Zero creía que era increíble. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque era capaz de hacerlo gemir de placer?

Se sentía inquieto por lo que acababan de sentir. Para él, el sexo no había sido así nunca. Tan intenso, mucho más allá del simple placer físico de otras ocasiones. Era como si estuviera descubriendo todos los rincones oscuros y solitarios de su alma y los llenara de luz. Cada vez que estaba con ese cazador gruñon, sabía que entre los dos había mucho más que sexo.

En parte se debía al hecho de que zero lo quisiera. Podía verlo en la forma en que lo miraba. Bueno, puede que no siempre, porque de vez en cuando seguía siendo el destinatario de una de esas miradas suyas de reprobación, pero la mayoría de ocasiones su amor por él brillaba como un anuncio de neón. Su madre lo había visto. Kain, también.

Lo cual le planteaba un problema: ¿qué clase de bastardo sería si siguiera disfrutando del sexo con él sabiendo que zero estaba enamorado de él? Iba a sufrir cuando todo aquello terminase. E iba a terminar. Sus relaciones siempre se rompían, más tarde o más temprano.

Pero imaginar no volver a ver a zero le provocaba un dolor sordo en el pecho. No estaba enamorado de el, pero sí que le importaba. Era una persona dulce y divertida y sobre todo era capaz de extraer lo mejor de él. Tenía que asegurarse de que no le pasara nada cuando su tiempo juntos tocara a su fin.

Se movió para quedar tumbado al lado de el y se acurrucó junto a su cuerpo.

—Cariño, quiero decirte que esto que estamos compartiendo…

—Ah, no. Tengo la impresión de que vas a largarme el sermón de si sé lo que estoy haciendo y todas esas martingalas y me lo estoy pasando de maravilla contigo, así que haz el favor de no ponerte serio, ¿vale?

No consiguió convencerlo ni durante un segundo. Zero podía fingir todo lo que quisiera no estar enamorado de él, pero él sabía que no era así. Una de las cosas que había aprendido en aquellas últimas semanas era cómo interpretarlo y sabía que no se equivocaba.

Lo mismo que sabía que iba a sufrir, así que tenía que volver a intentarlo.

—No quiero que termines…

El volvió a interrumpirle con un beso en los labios.

—No. No me hagas esto, Kaname . ¿Es que no podemos estar juntos sin más, al menos hasta que acabe la campaña de _Amante_? Luego ya tendremos tiempo de sentarnos y hablar largo y tendido. Pero hasta entonces, ¿no podemos limitarnos a disfrutar? Nunca me había sentido antes como me siento contigo y no me puedo imaginar vivir mis fantasías con ningún otro. ¿Tan malo es que quiera que lo que estamos compartiendo dure un poco más?

Kaname le besó con ternura. No, lo que estaba pidiendo no era malo, aunque no podía evitar sentirse egoísta, porque si fuese un hombre bueno, debería alejarse . Un hombre bueno no le partiría el corazón.

Pero él no era ese hombre. Tanto si estaba bien como si no, iba a aceptar su ofrecimiento.

—Sí—dijo al terminar el beso.

En lugar de ponerse solemne, zero sonrió como si acabase de darle un regalo de Navidad.

—¿Sí? ¿maldicion kaname Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir? ¿El tipo creativo de la agencia y lo único que se te ocurre decir es «S_í_» cuando te digo que quiero hacer realidad mis fantasías contigo?

Kaname se echó a reír y lo colocó sobre él.

—¿Qué te parecería «_Yupi_»?

Zero suspiró aburrido y kaname se rió aún más y cuando cubrió su hombría con su mano, la inspiración le llegó.

—¿Qué te parecería si dijera pasmoso, magnífico, sobresaliente, colosal…

Aquella vez fue zero quien se rió.

—Así está mejor. Me gusta el entusiasmo.

—Y a mí me gusta complacer —dijo, un instante antes de besarlo —. Me gusta complacer.

Zero estudió detenidamente las fotografías que tenía sobre la mesa del último modelo de Amante, Will LaFontaine. Aquel muchacho era verdaderamente fotogénico. Perfecto para la campaña.

Aun no se podía creer lo bien que les había salido todo en Nueva Orleans. Después de haberse registrado en el hotel, un botones había subido en el ascensor con ellos. De camino, Kaname y él habían charlado sobre el verano tan caluroso que estaban teniendo y el muchacho contestó que en el centro de la tercera edad en el que trabajaba como voluntario los abuelos le contaban historias de veranos verdaderamente tórridos.

Kaname miró a zero, zero lo miró a él y empujó un poco el carro del equipaje para mirar al joven. Guapo. Muy guapo.

En cuestión de minutos, habían diseñado la campaña para él y más tarde, cuando Will salió de trabajar, se reunieron con él en el centro de la tercera edad y supieron que llevaba tres años trabajando allí como voluntario.

Demasiado perfecto.

Sara se había mostrado encantada con el último «_Amante_», sobre todo porque les había costado tan poco encontrarlo. Y se mostró doblemente encantada cuando los primeros anuncios en los que aparecía Aido empezaron a verse en vallas y revistas de todo el país.

Las cosas iban excepcionalmente bien, lo cual ponía un poco nervioso a zero. En su experiencia, la vida nunca iba tan bien y era sólo cuestión de tiempo que algo empezase a torcerse.

Aunque quizás su miedo se debiera al temor de que llegase el día en que Kaname y él tuvieran que empezar a distanciarse. Él sabía que él lo quería, eso estaba claro. Y estaba preocupado porque fuese a pasarlo mal, lo cual le hacía quererlo aún más. Con cada día que pasaba, sentía que él se angustiaba más y más con el futuro de su relación. Kaname era un buen hombre o un vampirod e ben corazón y no quería aprovecharse de la situación.

Pero era el cazador quien quería aprovecharse del sangre pura. Durante toda su vida había sido él quien se preocupaba por las cuentas, por los sentimientos de los demás especialmente de su hermano . Kaname era su escapada al lado salvaje. No iba a durar y lo sabía, lo mismo que era consciente de que iba a pasarlo mal cuando terminase, pero mientras tanto, estaba malditamente decidido a disfrutar de cada segundo. Luego, cuando rompieran, tendría un montón de momentos brillantes que recordar.

Y lo más importante de todo, era que su relación con Kaname lo estaba volviendo más fuerte a cada minuto que pasaban juntos. Se sentía libre y osado estando con él. Ya no se conformaría con minucias. Gracias a él, se sabía una persona salvaje y sensual que se merecía todo lo que la vida pudiera ofrecerle.

Con unas cuantas instantáneas de Will, se dirigió al despacho de Kaname . Acababa de llamar a la puerta y estaba abriendo cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Una mujer joven de cabello castaño estaba sentada a una de las sillas de su mesa.

—¡Ay lo siento! —dijo, dando un paso atrás.

—Pasa, pasa —le dijo él—. Te presento a Yuki, mi hermana.

Zero se acercó y estrechó la mano de yuki. De cerca, se apreciaba fácilmente el parecido entre ambos. Como su hermano, yuki tenía el pelo castaño y unos achocolatados .

—Hola, zero. He oído hablar de ti —dijo yuki, sonriendo—. Mi madre aún no se cree que seas capaz de aguantar a mi hermano. Me ha dicho que eres tan agradable que no sabe cómo no lo has tirado aún por la ventana.

—Vaya, hombre —protestó Kaname, fingiendo molestarse—. ¿Es esa forma de hablar de un hermano?

La sonrisa de yuki se hizo más brillante.

—¿De un hermano que además paga las facturas? Mmm… veamos, déjame pensar —miró a zero zero —. Eres muy afortunado por trabajar con un hombre tan maravilloso como Kaname. Es un verdadero ángel. Un genio creativo que podría encontrar trabajo en cualquier parte.

—Creativo sí que es —contestó zero , mirando brevemente y con unbrillo malicioso en los ojos a Kaname —. Muy creativo.

—Lo sé. De hecho, era tan popular en su trabajo anterior que Jeff Markland, el presidente de la empresa para la que trabajaba antes, intentó convencerlo en varias ocasiones de que no se marchara, así que considérate afortunado. Podría estar ganando pasta gansa si se hubiera quedado en _Markland_ y _Jacobs_. Y ya que hablamos de ello, sería una pasta que a mí me vendría de perlas para un coche.

Yuki se volvió a Kaname riendo.

—¿Qué tal lo hago? ¿Crees que ya lo he impresionado?

—Es imposible que tú seas mi hermana —se quejó—. Mamá debe de habernos engañado.

Zero sonrió. Era genial verlos hablar así, pero no por ello pasó por alto lo que yuki había dicho. Kaname había dejado un trabajo con una remuneración elevada para irse a trabajar allí. Si ayudaba económicamente a su madre y a su hermana, trabajar allí debía hacerle ir muy justo de dinero.

Cuando los hermanos empezaron a discutir sobre si yuki necesitaba o no un coche, zero se disculpó y volvió a su despacho. De camino, se pasó por la mesa de yori a ver qué tal iba. Faltaban sólo tres semanas para que naciera el niño y su recepcionista se movía con lentitud.

—Hola. ¿Qué tal se está portando hoy el enano? —le preguntó.

Yori se frotó los riñones.

—Aquí anda, jugando al fútbol.

Zero se sentó.

—Creo que ya es hora de que empieces a considerar quedarte en casa. Sé que dijiste que sólo querías tomarte seis semanas después del nacimiento del niño, pero puede que no sea suficiente.

—Lo sé. Yo también estoy empezando a pensar lo mismo. Esta tarde tengo que ir al médico y ya veremos lo que dice él.

—Si lo que te preocupa es el sueldo —le ofreció zero —, Kaname y yo hemos estado hablando de ello en el viaje a Nueva Orleans. Te daremos dos semanas más de baja por maternidad pagadas por la empresa.

—Eso es genial —dijo yori sonriendo—. No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que os lo agradezco —se levantó para darle un beso y un abrazo a zero , algo nada fácil en su estado—. Kaname y tú estais siendo maravillosos conmigo; primero me compráis la cuna y ahora esos días de más.

—No tiene importancia —dijo y cuando yori se sentó vio que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Nos preocupa tu bienestar. Queremos asegurarnos de que el bebé y tú estáis bien.

Yori tomó la mano de zero y se la puso sobre el estomago.

—Mira que patadas da. Va a ser un chicarrón.

zero contuvo una sonrisa. Desde que el bebé había empezado a moverse, yori solía poner la mano de todo el mundo en su tripa para que lo sintiera. Y en aquella ocasión, cuando el bebé dio una patada bajo su mano, zero sintió algo distinto. Algo más profundo. Una alegría mezclada con tristeza. Aunque estaba encantado por yori y su marido, se dio cuenta en aquel instante lo mucho que le gustaría ser padre algún día. Quería saber lo que era la paternidad. Quería sentirse tan querido por un un hijo suyo.

Sorprendido por la intensidad de aquellos sentimientos, apartó la mano.

—No te olvides de contarme lo que te diga el médico esta tarde —le dijo a su empleada

—Lo haré —contestó yori.

Zero entró en el despacho y cerró la puerta. Normalmente la tenía siempre abierta, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar. Según yuki , el jefe anterior de Kaname le había pedido que se quedara con ellos y al saber cuánto dinero ganaba antes y lo mucho que al parecer habían lamentado su marcha, no pudo imaginar cómo le habría convencido su hermano de que se uniera a _D&S Advertising_.

Se sentía aún peor al saber que había abandonado un trabajo tan lucrativo para terminar después teniendo que hacer frente a una situación no deseada. Pero lo que más le molestaba de lo que había dicho yuki , era saber que Kaname tenía asumida la responsabilidad de mantener económicamente a su madre y a su hermana. Ganaba lo mismo que él, que no era mucho en aquel momento y seguramente tendría todos sus ahorros invertidos en la empresa.

Trabajar allí tenía que estar siendo muy difícil para él.

_D&S_ tenía que crecer mucho más para que Kaname llegase a cobrar una cantidad sustancialmente mayor y si él abandonaba la empresa aun sabiendo que contaba con otros inversores, el futuro de la empresa sería precario. ¿Cómo podía abandonarle en una situación así? Además, después de todo lo que habían conseguido hacer durante aquellas últimas semanas ya no estaba seguro de querer marcharse de la empresa. Disfrutaba con la sensación de tener ideas propias que podían ponerse en marcha.

Era un novato en el negocio, por supuesto, pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Sabía que en parte esa sensación se debía al hecho de estar con Kaname, pero aquella no era la única razón. Le gustaba formar parte de algo creativo.

La pregunta era la siguiente: si no permitía que Kaname le comprase su parte de la empresa, ¿podría seguir trabajando con él después de que rompieran? ¿Cómo sería verlo día tras día y saber que ya no podría volver a tocarlo o a besarlo? ¿Podría soportar no volver a reír y a desearle cuando entrase en su despacho para atormentarlo con todas las cosas maravillosas que pensaba hacerle al finalizar el día, cuando estuvieran solos?

¿Y qué ocurriría si llegaba a salir con otra persona? ¿De verdad sería capaz de sonreír y decirle algo agradable a la siguiente mujer u hombre que se acostase con Kaname?

Imposible.

Alguien llamó con firmeza a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Kanem entró y cerró.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Sentí tu aura de cazador expandirse

Se acercó a su mesa mientras zero se preguntaba si debía o no ser sincero con él. ¿Lo entendería si le dijera que quería quedarse en la empresa pero que no podría soportar seguir trabajando con él cuando ya no hubiera nada entre ellos? ¿O debería admitir que le preocupaba que tuviera tantas personas a su cargo?

Pero en vez de todo aquello, se limitó a levantarse y a besarlo, poniendo todo su amor en ello.

Cuando el beso terminó, Kaname sonrió.

—Guau. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer algo así?

Le acarició la mejilla. Era tan guapo y le encantaba cuando lo miraba como en aquel momento tan sensualmente . Como si fuese la única persona en el mundo.

—Te admiro —dijo con suavidad y sin apartar la mano de su mejilla—. Eres un hombre verdaderamente dulce.

Kaname cubrió la mano con la suya.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Sí.

Su sonrisa le desbocó el latido del corazón.

—¿En serio? Entonces mi plan está funcionando. He conseguido convencerte de que soy un tipo genial. Así me resultará mucho más fácil hacer lo que quiera contigo.

La tristeza que se había aposentado en su ánimo se evaporó.

—Oye, que he dicho que eres dulce, nada de que piense dejar que te salgas con la tuya, sea cual sea.

Kaname jugó con el botón de la camisa que trai puesta

—Lo encuentro un poco difícil, porque te conozco bien. Sé dónde te gusta que te toque, así que en diez minutos, estarás comiendo de mi mano.

—¿Diez minutos? Mucho me parece —ya estaba deseando sus caricias, sus besos—. No tengo tiempo para que me lo demuestres ahora, pero estoy dispuesto a dejar que lo intentes esta noche.

—Tengo tu palabra.

El fue a besarlo de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió.

Su tono serio lo sorprendió.

—Claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Kaname lo besó en la nariz.

—Parecías un poco triste cuando he entrado. ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? A lo mejor puedo ayudar. Zero se sentó en su silla y Kaname se acomodó en el borde de la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa?

Zero respiró hondo.

—He estado pensando en lo que pasará con la empresa cuando hayamos encontrado financiación adicional. Necesitamos expandirnos y si me llevo el dinero, no podrás crecer del modo que es necesario hacerlo si se quieren conseguir clientes importantes. El mundo de la publicidad es muy competitivo. Tendrás que explotar el éxito de la campaña de _Desire_ y si compras mi parte, no te quedará dinero.

Kaname no apartó la mirada ni un instante del cazador de cabello plateado. Ojalá pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando, pero su expresión no delataba nada.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres quedarte con _D&S_?

Zero suspiró.

—Si quieres que te diga la verdad, Kaname, no sé lo que quiero. Lo único que sé es que no quiero que la compañía se resienta. Quiero saber que tú estarás bien.

—Ya sabes que saldré adelante —dijo él.

—¿Pero podrás ganar un salario lo bastante grande para hacer frente a todas tus obligaciones?

Kaname asintió.

—¡Ah, ya veo! Se trata de yuki , ¿verdad? —se acercó a el—. Te agradezco la preocupación, pero estoy bien. Lo de yuki no es un problema.

Zero no le creyó ni por un momento. Era evidente que pretendía no preocuparlo. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a creer alguna vez que aquel hombre era tan irresponsable como su padre y su hermano? Kuran Kaname podía ser un maldito y arrogante sangre pura pero jamás un irresponsable. No le interesaba ni el amor ni el matrimonio, pero era de esa clase de hombres que nunca dejan a una persona en la estacada.

—¿Y qué pasará con la empresa y con los empleados? ¿Cómo vas a poder pagar la nómina si compras mi parte?

—Me aseguraré de obtener capital suficiente para comprar tu parte y que la compañía pueda seguir creciendo. No voy a abandonar a los empleados —hizo una pausa y lo miró fijamente—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, zero ? ¿Por qué has sacado ahora todo esto?

—He estado hablando con yori y le he dicho que hemos decidido darle un tiempo más de permiso por maternidad.

—Y te preocupa que no tenga trabajo al volver después de ocho semanas, ¿no?

Zero solo asintió.

—Sí. Se merece tener un trabajo esperándola para cuando acabe su baja maternal.

—Y lo tendrá —le aseguró él—. Pero tengo la impresión de que hay más cosas que te preocupan. No será que no quieres que te compre tu parte porque quieres quedarte, ¿verdad?

No tenía porqué no ser sincero con él.

—La verdad es que he disfrutado trabajando en la cuenta de _Amante_. Ha sido muy divertido.

Kaname se rió.

—¿Qué parte? ¿El que se te ocurriera la idea, buscar a los modelos, o hacer el amor con tu socio?

—Todo.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—¿Por igual?

—Hay un par de cosas que he disfrutado más que las otras —admitió.

Kaname acababa de besarlo cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Esta noche intentaré averiguar qué son esas dos cosas —dijo él y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir dijo aún—: Y no te preocupes por la empresa, que todo irá bien, Zero

Pero al descolgar el teléfono no pudo evitar preguntarse si él estaría bien.

Escaneado por Corandra y corregido por Sylvia18. Nº Paginas 9—9


	11. Chapter 11

Una Fantasía Tentadora

**Capítulo 10**

**K**anamese puso las gafas de sol y contempló el Atlántico. En Miami hacía calor, pero tan cerca del agua corría una brisa muy agradable. Se habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde anterior y todo aquel día buscando candidatos para «_Amante_», pero a diferencia de lo ocurrido en Nueva Orleans y en Cleveland, aún no habían encontrado a nadie. Al final la suerte se puso de su lado cuando justo después de comer, encontraron a Herve Quintero, un joven que se ocupaba de chavales con problemas.

—No se me ocurre un sitio mejor que éste en el que finalizar la campaña de Amante —admitió Zero, contemplando el mar con un suspiro—. Es el paraíso. Parece una postal.

Kaname tomó su mano y al entrelazar sus dedos se preguntó cuándo hablarían de lo evidente: aquella tarde habían finalizado el encargo de _Perfumes Desire_. Quedaban unas cuantas fotos y unos cuantos detalles pendientes, pero ya tenían a sus seis candidatos.

¿Significaría eso que tenían que dar por concluida ya su aventura, o podían esperar un poco más?

El teléfono móvil sonó y descolgó. Sin tan siquiera mirar el número, supo sin duda que se trataba de Jeff Markland, el hombre que había sido su jefe en _Markland _y _Jacobs_. Jeff lo había llamado tres veces durante la última semana para obtener siempre la misma respuesta de él: rechazo.

Kaname miró a zero, que parecía absorto en el escenario, pero lo conocía bien no pro anda era uno de los mejores cazadorez de la asociación y sabía que aun oyendo sólo una parte de la conversación, adivinaría rápidamente de quién se trataba. En un primer momento pensó en entrar en el hotel, pero luego decidió no hacerlo. Tenía que ser sincero con Zero.

Jeff no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se lanzó a enumerarle las razones por las que creía que debía volver.

Luego, cuando hubo terminado, Kaname le contestó:

—Jeff, te lo agradezco mucho, pero creo que no…

—Espera un segundo, Kaname . No he terminado. Nos gustó mucho tu campaña para _Neat and Tidy_ y la de _Amante_ es genial.

—Esa idea no es mía, sino de mi socio, Kiryuu zero.

Al oír su nombre, zero se volvió y lo miró con curiosidad. Al volver de la entrevista con Herve, se había cambiado de ropa para ponerse un pantalon color crem de lino que le sentaba de maravilla, aunque lo que él deseaba de verdad era quitárselo y pasarse el resto de la tarde y la noche en la cama.

Pero eso no sería justo, habiendo tantas preguntas sin respuesta entre ellos. Lo miró a los ojos, pero siguió hablando con Jeff.

—Stand y yo nos equivocamos al dejarte marchar —dijo Jeff—. Tienes visión y sabes tratar a la gente.

—Te agradezco los cumplidos, pero estoy satisfecho con mi situación actual.

Jeff se rió.

—Vamos, Kaname, que nos conocemos y sé que tú no eres feliz a menos que seas el mejor y tengo la oferta perfecta para ti.

—Sinceramente, Jeff, no puedo…

—Queremos que seas nuestro socio. Estamos dispuestos a darte acciones en la empresa, a fijar objetivos y a dejarte manos libres.

Kaname se quedó atónito. Con el dinero que podía ganar, sus preocupaciones económicas desaparecerían. Además, Jeff le estaba ofreciendo libertad creativa en la agencia. Tendría la posibilidad de hacer lo que quisiera con la libertad de contar con una sólida base de clientes. Era exactamente lo que quería, lo que siempre había querido y a Ichiru no le debía nada.

Pero sí a zero

Casi como si supiera que estaba pensando en él, lo vio volverse y mirarlo. Sí, con el sí que tenía un compromiso. Estaba en deuda por haberse quedado en _D&S._

En el ámbito personal, lo que debía hacer era desaparecer de su vida para no enrevesársela más aún. Había sido muy egoísta permitiendo que las cosas llegaran a dónde habían llegado.

—¿Qué me dices? —preguntó Jeff—. ¿Estás a bordo? Querríamos que te vinieras lo antes posible, pero somos conscientes de que tendrás cabos sueltos.

Zero estaba junto a la ventana y se acercó a la mesa.

—Jeff, me interesa mucho tu proposición, pero necesito un par de días para pensarlo. Te llamaré a principios de la semana que viene.

Jeff suspiró.

—No es la respuesta que quería, pero me resignaré. A ver si puedes decidirte pronto. _Markland_ y _Jacobs_ quiere tenerte de vuelta enseguida.

—Te llamaré —le prometió y colgó.

—¿Problemas? —preguntó el cazador sentándose a su lado.

—Supongo que ya sabrás quién era.

Zero movió el té frío que tenía en el vaso.

—Jeff Markland, ¿no? El hombre para el que trabajabas antes.

—Quiere que vuelva —admitió, e hizo ademán de tomar su mano, pero el las alejo en un rápido movimiento.

—Creía que querías ser tu propio jefe —dijo

Kaname sintió como si alguien le estuviese estrujando el corazón.

—Y eso es lo que quiero, pero es que Jeff y Stan me han ofrecido una participación en la empresa.

zero apretó los labios frunció el entrecejo

—Ya. Parece una oportunidad perfecta.

— zero, aún no he dicho que sí.

No estaba seguro de por qué le decía algo así, pero es que parecía tan resignado, tan dispuesto a admitir que lo abandonase.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Es que de verdad estaba resignado. Después de cómo se habían portado Ichiru y su padre, seguramente pensaría que era sólo cuestión de tiempo que él hiciera lo mismo. Y allí estaba él, a punto de demostrar que tenía razón.

—Vas a decir que sí —adivinó .

—Seguramente —admitió—, pero tú quieres irte de _D&S_ y me parece que Ichiru no va a volver. Con el dinero de la cuenta de _Amante_, podrás recuperar la inversión inicial. Incluso Ichiru podrá recuperarla. _Markland_ y _Jacobs_ me han ofrecido lo suficiente como para que no me importe el dinero que he invertido en _D&S_, así que todos contentos.

Pero no él, aunque sabía que lo estaba intentando.

—Comprendo lo que dices y también comprendo por qué quieres volver a _Markland_ y _Jacobs_. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y ganar un gran sueldo. Sé que es importante para ti, sobre todo teniendo que ayudar a tu madre y tu hermana.

Kaname suspiró. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? No quería herir a zero, porque le importaba; seguramente incluso demasiado. Pero las cosas iban demasiado despacio en la empresa como para esperar que sus dificultades financieras se solventaran en breve, lo cual significaba que tendría que pedir un préstamo o buscar un inversor, lo cual acarrearía reglas y restricciones. La gente no invertía el dinero en una empresa sin querer después tener voz y voto en las decisiones que se tomaran en ella.

Se inclinó hacia delante. Quería que zero comprendiera lo mucho que le dolía aquella decisión.

—He hablado con varios bancos y grupos de inversión, zero y todos quieren tomar parte en la dirección de _D&S_. No será como tener un negocio propio, sino como trabajar para otros. Sinceramente, tendré más autonomía trabajando para _Markland_ y _Jacobs_.

Zero asintió despacio, pero Kaname no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando. ¿Lo odiaría? Seguramente.

—Yo no voy a dejarte, zero. No soy como tu padre o como tu hermano. Tú eres quien quiere marcharse de la empresa. ¿Qué puede importarte que yo también me marche?

Zero sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo gracioso del caso es que he cambiado de opinión y quiero quedarme.

—¿Estás decidido?

—Creo que sí. Sé que el comienzo va a ser un poco accidentado, pero creo que voy a intentarlo —pasó el pulgar por el vaso y la condensación se hizo gota. Cuando lo miró, tenía los ojos velados—. Me ha gustado mucho trabajar contigo. Creía que lo hacíamos bien.

—Y es así, pero tengo obligaciones, zero. Responsabilidades. Jeff Markland me ha ofrecido un salario magnífico y una participación en la empresa.

Se sentía como un cerdo dejándolo así, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Quedarse con _D&S_ y decirle a su hermana que no podía seguir estudiando?

—Es una maravillosa oportunidad —dijo zero.

Kaname se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—zero, imaginemos que te quedas con _D&S_ y que hay que buscar financiación. ¿Es esa la clase de empresa para la que quieres trabajar? ¿Una empresa por la que tendrías que responder ante otras personas?

El negó con la cabeza.

—No. Mira, sé que tardaríamos un tiempo en crecer, pero no puedo dejar de pensar…

No le gustó tener que hacer aquella pregunta, pero la hizo.

—¿Tiene que ver con nosotros, con nuestra relación? ¿Crees que si los dos nos quedásemos con _D&S_ podríamos seguir siendo amantes?

Zero lo miró a los ojos.

—Soy realista con nuestra relación, Kaname. Sé que tiene que terminar.

—¿Ahora?

Al decir aquella palabra, una sensación muy intensa lo sacudió, seguida inmediatamente por la certeza de saber que quería a zero . Llevaba queriéndolo un tiempo, pero hasta aquel momento no lo había sentido dentro del alma. Lo quería de verdad, lo amaba.

Pero quererlo o amarlo no cambiaba las cosas. Si acaso le empujaba a poner punto final a su relación, antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerle daño. Zero se merecía algo mejor de lo que él podía darle. Él necesitaba establecerse en su carrera y el trabajo en _Markland_ y _Jacobs_ iba a absorberle al menos durante unos años. No podría estar a su lado como el se merecía.

—¿Cuándo vas a empezar en el trabajo nuevo?

—Aún no he dicho que sí.

—Pero vas a hacerlo. ¿Cuándo empezarás?

Su mirada era franca, resignada y él no quería imaginar cuántas veces habría tenido que asumir las desilusiones en el pasado. Zero parecía ser un profesional del abandono.

—No me marcharé hasta que hayamos terminado con _Amante_. Aun queda mucho por hacer.

—No tanto. Un par de semanas a lo sumo.

Un camarero se acercó a la mesa pero Kaname le despidió.

—No quiero hacerlo, zero, pero desde el principio supimos que no íbamos a durar.

—Eso es cierto y no me va a pasar nada por eso, Kaname. Sé que no me crees, pero es verdad.

Tenía razón, no la creía. Él tampoco se sentía a gusto con aquella ruptura, pero era lo mejor.

Durante un par de minutos, el siguió contemplando el mar, hasta que luego se volvió a él.

—Tengo que pedirte algo: como este parece que va a ser el último día de nuestra aventura, quiero pedirte que esta noche sea algo especial —dijo y toda la tristeza parecía haberse evaporado de su rostro—. Deberíamos ponerle punto final como adultos. Ser civilizados. Cenemos juntos y hagamos el amor. Una vez —sonrió—. O más de una. Mañana volveremos a Chicago y allí pondremos el punto final.

Kaname lo miró sorprendido. No podía estar hablando en serio.

—Estás de broma, ¿no?

—En absoluto. ¿Por qué no íbamos a ponerle punto final a esta aventura del mismo modo que la empezamos?

La verdad es que le había dejado sin palabras y cuando se recuperó, lo único que pudo decir fue:

—Pues porque nadie rompe así de bien.

Zero se echó a reír, aparentemente satisfecho y gozando de cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

—Pues siempre debería ser así. ¿Quién dice que se deba tener una pelea horrible para romper? Ya te dije desde un principio que sabía que nuestra relación personal no iba a durar para siempre. Y tú también lo sabías.

—Sí ya, pero…

—¿Estás enfadado por haber tenido una aventura conmigo? —le preguntó, apoyándose en la mesa.

—No, claro que no.

—Y los dos estamos de acuerdo en que este momento es el adecuado para romper, ¿no?

Diablos… pretendía que aquello sonase racional, pero no lo era. ¿Quién rompía así? No podía estar hablando en serio.

—zero, fingir que no te afecta no va a servir de nada.

—Yo sé lo que quiero. Lo supe desde el principio. Me gusta estar contigo y me vuelve loco que me hagas el amor, pero tú y yo no íbamos a durar. Tú lo sabías y yo lo sabía. Ahorrémonos las lágrimas, no soy una maldita mujer, pasémoslo bien esta noche y volvamos mañana a casa con tranquilidad. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Seguro que si lo pensaba detenidamente, podría encontrar un par de razones que aducir, pero desgraciadamente no se le ocurrió nada con la suficiente rapidez.

—No tiene nada de malo, supongo. Simplemente me resulta extraño.

Zero se terminó el té y sonrió.

—maldición Pues a mí no me lo parece, pero si lo prefieres, puedo echarme a llorar y salir corriendo a mi habitación. ¿Te sentirías mejor así?

A pesar de todo, sonrió.

—Claro que no. Yo no quiero que seas infeliz.

—Bien. En ese caso, pongámonos en marcha —miró el reloj—. ¿Por qué no vamos a darnos un baño? Luego podríamos hacer el amor antes de cenar. Como no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que salga mañana el avión, podemos cenar en el hotel —la mirada que le dedicó fue muy explícita y lujuriosa —. También podríamos pedir que nos subieran algo a la habitación.

—Mmm, zero …

—También sería romántico cenar en el comedor y luego ir a bailar. Después podríamos volver a la habitación y hacer otra vez el amor. ¿Qué te parece? – sonrio malicioso el cazador -

¿Que qué le parecía? Pues que estaba loco, pero si quería programar su última noche juntos, ¿quién era él para discutírselo?

—¿Por qué no nos dejamos llevar por lo que nos dicte la noche?

Aquella vez, al verlo sonreír, le pareció que estaba demasiado contento, demasiado emocionado. No quería que sufriera, por supuesto, pero tampoco se esperaba que aceptase la situación con tanta facilidad. Unas cuantas quejas y maldiciones habrían añadido un toque sentimental, pero el parecía decidido a organizar el fin de fiesta.

Qué pena que él no sintiera su mismo entusiasmo. Pero tanto si iba en serio o si sólo fingía, iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacer que pasar una noche maravillosa una noche llena de pasión y lujuria que nunca olvidaria

De ese modo, al pasar de los años y cuando recordase su aventura, no llegase quizás a odiarlo. Pero no podía contar con ello.

—¿Lo has recogido todo? —le preguntó zero al entrar en su despacho dos semanas más tarde. La habitación parecía desierta, tal y como se imaginaba y al mirar a su alrededor se sintió indeciblemente triste. Kaname se iba de verdad, pero se obligó a sonreír—. Sí, parece que lo tienes todo.

Kaname se apoyó en su mesa, vacía de objetos personales.

—Sí, lo tengo todo.

—Bien. Es mejor que no te dejes nada.

Zero se obligaba a parecer alegre, pero sabía que Kaname no la creía.

—Siento que las cosas hayan terminado así —dijo.

Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero el retrocedió. No quería que lo tocase. Si lo hacía, se echaría a llorar y eso para un cazador no era apropiado donde quedaría su maldito orgullo.

—Las cosas han salido como tenían que salir —le dijo —. El único modo en que podían salir. Lo hemos pasado de maravilla —respiró hondo—. Siempre te recordaré.

Kaname dio un paso hacia el.

—zero , dime que estás bien, que estaras bien .

—La empresa va a ir bien. Estaré bien —él frunció el ceño—. Estoy bien.

—Ojalá pudiera creerte.

El cazador lo miró con el corazón en la garganta. La conversación estaba resultando más difícil de lo que esperaba. Durante el último par de semanas, desde la vuelta de Miami, habían estado tensos. Muy tensos. Aunque los dos se habían esforzado por solucionarlo, no lo habían conseguido. Verlo todos los días, hablar del trabajo y no poder tocarlo había sido un tormento para zero .

Y ahora se marchaba. Ojalá cuando ya no estuviera pudiera empezar a recomponer su corazón.

—Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por _D&S_ —le dijo, intentando conducir la conversación a un ámbito menos personal—. Los anuncios de _Amante_ han salido de maravilla. Y aun con Yori de baja, la oficina funciona como una máquina bien engrasada.

—¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Buena pregunta. Se le ocurrían un millón de cosas que podían hacerlo feliz, pero no dijo nada. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—¿Qué harás si Ichiru no vuelve?

—Volverá. Pronto estará aquí engatusando a los clientes como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si no hubiera desaparecido. Pero si no vuelve, también saldré adelante —intentó sonreír con las lágrimas escociéndole en los ojos—. Estaré bien y encontrar financiación no será muy difícil. Cuando tenga los fondos, te enviaré un cheque por el importe de tu inversión.

—Ya te he dicho cien veces que no tienes que pagarme nada.

El lo miró a los ojos con decisión. Aquel punto no era negociable.

—Voy a hacerlo.

Kaname no debía querer empezar con la discusión que ya habían tenido un montón de veces porque no contestó. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Lo que quieras.

—Lo que quiero es comprar tu parte y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Lo que pasa es que tardaré un tiempo.

—No tengo prisa.

—Te agradezco que seas tan comprensivo —dijo. Era horrible estar tan distantes y difícil de creer, que apenas dos semanas antes, habían sido amantes. Ahora parecían extraños.

—Eres unapersona extraordinaria zero —dijo él con suavidad.

Sus palabras a punto estuvieron de hacerle llorar.

—Gracias, Kaname. Que todo te vaya bien.

—Yo te deseo lo mismo.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo que pudiera avergonzarse, dio media vuelta y salió.

Kaname contempló el montón de correo que le esperaba en su mesa de _Markland_ y _Jacobs_ y se dio cuenta de que odiaba aquel trabajo. En el fondo lo odiaba, lo cual era una estupidez ya que aquel trabajo era lo que llevaba esperando durante años. Pero ahora que ya lo tenía, lo odiaba. El último mes había sido una auténtica tortura.

Qué ironía. Todo era culpa de zero . El le había hecho detestar aquel trabajo siendo divertido y extrovertido. Siendo inteligente. Siendo sexy y sensual. Maldición Lo echaba tanto de menos que a veces tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Elcazador también le echaría de menos? Aunque fuese sólo un poco.

Seguramente no. Su vida estaba completa. Tenía la agencia y su hermano volvería seguramente.

Contempló el reloj perfecto que lucía en su mesa perfecta con la sensación de llevar días allí. Pero en lugar de marcar las cinco de la tarde, marcaba sólo las once de la mañana. No podía ser.

Decidió comer temprano. Puede que incluso se fuese a dar una vuelta para despejarse, para intentar explicarse por qué, ahora que tenía todo lo que quería en la vida, se sentía tan sumamente miserable.

Pero en cuanto salió de la oficina, no se encaminó a su restaurante favorito. Ni siquiera tuvo intención de dar una vuelta, sino que se encaminó a casa de su madre.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Juri en cuanto lo vio entrar.

—Pero bueno, ¿es que no puedo pasarme a comer contigo sin que ocurra algo?

Juri Kuran entró con él en la cocina.

—Un hombre normal, sí, pero un adicto al trabajo como tú, no. ¿Qué te pasa?

Kaname se echó a reír y abrió la nevera. La había llenado la semana anterior, así que había mucho que comer. Eligió pollo frío, lechuga y mostaza.

—¿Te apetece un sandwich?

Juri intentó quitarle la comida de las manos, pero él señaló la mesa.

—Siéntate. Yo preparo la comida.

Pero quizás había cometido un error, porque ahora su madre no tendría nada más que hacer que hacerle todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieran. Y no iba a parar hasta que no le sacara por qué estaba allí.

—Es que estaba un poco cansado hoy de la oficina, nada más.

—Yo creía que tenía un hijo listo.

Kaname la miró por encima del hombro.

—Eh, cuidado con insultarme.

—Ese trabajo no te gusta nada. Está más claro que el agua. No te gusta nada porque te encantaba estar en _D&S_.

Kaname terminó de preparar los dos sandwiches y los puso sobre la mesa. Luego sirvió dos vasos de té frío y se sentó frente a su madre.

—_D&S_ era divertido, mamá, pero ahora gano cuatro veces más. Además, sin estar Ichiru, no tenía mucho sentido que me quedara —se apresuró a añadir—. Entré en la empresa por él.

Su madre lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Bah. No me creo ni una palabra y tú tampoco. Puede que te metieras en la empresa por ichiru, pero te gustaba trabajar allí por zero.

Sí, zero era divertido.

Dio un mordisco al sandwich, esperando que su madre cambiase de tema pero, como era de esperar, no fue así.

—Dime, Kaname ¿te marchaste porque _Markland_ y _Jacobs_ te ofreció mucho más dinero, o porque tu aventura con zero terminó mal?

Kaname estuvo a punto de ahogarse.

—Por el dinero, mamá.

Ella asintió despacio.

—Ya veo. Entonces ¿has roto con zero, o seguís viéndoos?

—Somos amigos. Y socios.

—Y amantes —añadió su madre—. No estoy ciega y lo sé. A el se le ve en la cara que te quiere.

No tenía sentido fingir con su madre. Era demasiado lista.

—Estoy preocupado por zero —admitió, dejando el sandwich en el plato.

—Llámale. Dile que tú también lo quieres.

—No lo quiero.

Su madre se rió.

—Por supuesto que lo quieres. Se te nota con sólo mirarte. Tú lo quieres y eres idiota si pretendes engañarte.

—Es que, aunque volviéramos a estar juntos, ¿cuánto duraría? ¿Otro mes? ¿Un año? Luego zero y yo estaríamos exactamente donde estamos ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Hay mucha gente que consigue que el amor perdure.

—Dime quién.

Su madre suspiró.

—Sé que tu vida no ha sido perfecta. Has tenido que ayudar mucho tras la muerte de tu padre, pero aun hoy sigo echándolo de menos. No me malinterpretes: el matrimonio es algo que requiere esfuerzo, pero no conozco un trabajador más infatigable que tú. Las cosas podrían funcionar entre zero y tú.

—¿Y si no es así? Terminaría haciéndole mucho daño.

Su madre sonrió.

—Estoy convencida de que ya está sufriendo. Esta es tu oportunidad y la suya de ser feliz, kaname. No la desaproveches por cobardía.

¿De verdad era él un cobarde? Quizás. ¿Y si su madre tenía razón y aquella era su oportunidad de ser feliz? ¿De verdad podía alejarse de zero?

Sabía que no. Se lo debía a sí mismo y a ese orgulloso cazador intentar al menos conseguir un final feliz.

Ya decidido, miró a su madre.

—Al menos tengo que decirle lo que siento.

—Exacto. Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir a ver a zero, decirle que lo quieres y vivir feliz.

—No es tan fácil. ¿Y si no me cree? Además, puede que ya esté saliendo con otra persoan.

—Tonterías. El te quiere, estoy segura. Pero si quieres convencerlo de que te acepte, haz algo grande. Algo tan maravilloso que no pueda dejar de percibir que lo quieres de verdad. Sorpréndelo. A las personas hombres o mujeres, vampiro o cazadores nos gusta eso.

La tensión que venía sintiendo en el pecho quedó reemplazada por la expectación. Su madre tenía razón. Podía hacerlo. Podía tenerlo todo. Pero…

—Puedo pedirle a zero que se case conmigo, pero no puedo dejar _Markland_ y _Jacobs_. Yuki es todavía muy joven.

Su madre descolgó inmediatamente el teléfono de la cocina.

—Voy a llamar a yuki para que venga. Tenemos que hablar. Si dejaste _D&S_ para ganar dinero y poder mantenernos a yuki y a mí, eso va a tener que cambiar.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, mamá —le dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella—. Primero, me gusta ayudaros. Sois mi familia y os quiero.

—Lo sé, pero no pienso permitir que sigas en un trabajo que detestas por mí. Y yuki tampoco. Voy a llamarla para que venga y vamos a ver cómo podemos reducir nuestros gastos. Así podrás volver a _D&S_.

Tras llamar a su hija y pedirle que fuera a casa, juri sonrió feliz.

—Esto es maravilloso. Maravilloso —repitió—. Voy a tener un yerno otro hijo.

—¡Eh! ¿No te estás acelerando? Puede que zero me mande a paseo. Te olvidas de que todos los hombres que ha conocido tienden a abandonarlo: su padre, su hermano… y yo.

Juri se acercó a él, con los ojos llenos de amor.

—Puede que no sepa muchas cosas, pero esto sí lo sé: dejaste a zero y _D&S_ por yuki y por mí. Eres un hombre responsable y zero lo sabe. Sabe que no eres como los hombres de su familia. Eres una buena persona, Kaname . Puede que incluso demasiado bueno a veces —acarició su mano—. No te preocupes. Yuki y yo te ayudaremos a convencerlo de que se case contigo. Puede que le diga que no a un Kuran, pero a tres no podrá resistirse.

Kaname sonrió, sintiéndose mejor por primera vez desde que estuviera en Miami con zero. Puede que su madre tuviera razón. Puede que consiguiera convencerlo de que se casara con él.

Resistirse a tres Kuran sería prácticamente imposible.

Nº Paginas 11—11


	12. Chapter 12

Una Fantasía Tentadora

**Capítulo 11**

—¿**Q**ué quieres decir con que Kaname ya no trabaja aquí? —dijo ichiru por teléfono—. Me voy unos cuantos días y todo se desmorona. ¿Qué ha pasado, zero? ¿Es que habéis discutido? Creía que os llevabais bien. Bueno, algo más que bien, teniendo en cuenta que dormíais juntos. De eso también tenemos que hablar.

Zero se cambió el auricular de oído. Desde que Kaname se había marchado, se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo intentando no pensar en él. Pero olvidarlo había resultado ser bastante difícil. Bueno, imposible. Hiciera lo que hiciese, por mucho que se esforzara, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Ni de echarle de menos. ¡Dios, cómo había llegado a extrañarlo!

—Yo no he tenido nada que ver en su marcha y por si no te has dado cuenta, llevas fuera meses, no días. Además, no tienes derecho a criticar mi modo de dirigir el negocio porque no estás aquí.

—Oye, ze, que yo no pretendía…

—ichiru, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Si vamos a seguir siendo socios, no vas a poder dar media vuelta y largarte cada vez que te dé la gana. O estás dentro, o estás fuera. En este momento yo te considero fuera.

—Así que me dejas al otro lado de la frontera, ¿eh?

No la creía. No creía que su dulce hermanito fuese a plantarle cara. Pues se iba a llevar una buena sorpresa. Había aprendido mucho en las últimas semanas y había llegado a la conclusión de que si el seguía permitiéndoselo, él seguiría aprovechándose y eso tenía que acabar.

—Te propongo un trato: vamos a firmar un acuerdo por el que si vuelves a largarte, todas tus acciones me pertenecerán.

—No pienso firmar algo así.

—Entonces venderé mis acciones y las de kaname a otros inversores, que no te permitirán hacer lo que te dé la gana. Tú decides. Si quieres participar en esta empresa, tienes que prometer no volver a largarte más. Esto no es un juego, ichiru. Decídete.

La verdad es que no le importaba lo que fuese a decidir. Si se quedaba en la empresa, necesitaba que fuera de verdad. Si decidía marcharse ya encontraría a otros inversores con los que mantener a flote la empresa. En cualquier caso, manejarse solo era genial.

—Ya que no me dejas otra elección, firmaré —se resignó—. ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan imposible, zero?

—Desde que tú te marchaste de la empresa y nos dejaste a kaname y a mí con el agua al cuello.

El no pretendía ser difícil, sino firme. Además, lo que estaba haciendo era bueno para la empresa y para él. No podía seguir huyendo de sus responsabilidades cada vez que le diera la gana.

—Es lo mejor, confía en mí. Tienes que crecer, Peter Pan, antes de que llegues a ser como papá.

—Vaya —se sorprendió su hermano—. Hoy no tienes pelos en la lengua. ¿Y ese malhumor tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que kaname ya no trabaje ahí?

—No —replicó sin más. No quería hablar de Kaname con él.

—No te creo —contestó él con voz cantarina—. Pero si te sirve de consuelo te diré que estás mejor sin él. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que te rompiera el corazón. Kaname no es un hombre para compromisos en cuestión y siento que hayas tenido que enterarte por la vía dura. Al menos no estabas enamorado —hubo una pausa de varios segundos—. Porque no lo estarías, ¿verdad?

Zero se incorporó en su silla.

—¿Sabes? Tienes una opinión muy pobre de tu mejor amigo.

—Soy realista.

En el fondo, zero sabía que Ichiru se equivocaba. Kaname era un buen tipo. Un hombre estupendo. Un hombre que cuidaba de su familia. Quizás el peso de la responsabilidad que llevaba años soportando le hubiese vuelto un cínico en cuanto a los compromisos con otras personas, pero aun así seguía siendo el mejor hombre que había conocido.

—Resumiendo, zero. Que no te habrás enamorado de Kaname , ¿verdad? —insistió.

Zer llegó a reírse.

—¿Tú que crees?

—¡Demonios…! ¿Quieres que le diga un par de cosas por ti?

—Claro que no. Eres un encanto de hermano cuando quieres… y sobre todo cuando no desapareces.

—Gracias a ti, mis días de desaparecer se me han terminado. Te prometo que me presentaré a trabajar el lunes por la mañana limpio como los chorros del oro. Estaré listo para que me puedas enseñar a los clientes y a los empleados.

—No hay muchos empleados aquí a los que impresionar. Solo Hio y Shiki. yori ha tenido el bebé la semana pasada y espero que te alegres de saber que no se parece en nada a ti.

Ichiru se echó a reír.

—Lo contrario habría sido un milagro.

zero se relajó, feliz por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos el desenfado de su hermano.

—Tengo ganas de verte —le confesó—. Aunque no me merezcas como gemelo, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, zero —hizo una pausa—. Y si te he hecho daño, lo siento. La verdad es que nunca me había parado a pensar que pudieran afectarte mis desapariciones. Cuando papá se iba, ni siquiera pestañeabas.

—Pero tú sabes hasta qué punto lo odiaba. Tus huidas son muy egoístas y estoy deseando que te quedes pegado como con pegamento a esta empresa.

—Haré todo lo que pueda —dijo y zero lo creyó. Su hermano no era perfecto, pero en el fondo era un buen tipo.

—Cuando lo intentas, todo lo que puedes es mucho.

—Vale. Y ahora que has accedido a pasar página, ¿qué vas a hacer con Kaname ? Si lo quieres, tienes que ir en su busca. No querrás pasarte el resto de la vida echo unos zorros, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no.

—¿Sabe él que lo quieres?

Buena pregunta. El diría que sí, pero no podía estar seguro. Nunca habían hablado de sus sentimientos.

—No se lo he dicho nunca con palabras, pero yo creo que sí —contestó.

—Eso no es suficiente. En cuanto llegue yo el martes, te plantas en su oficina y le dices lo que sientes. Así, si los dos llegáis a la conclusión de que no podéis vivir el uno sin el otro y queréis salir volando a Las Vegas yo podré ocuparme de la empresa mientas los dos os divertís en la ciudad del pecado.

Zero no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Sí, claro. ¿Y si Kaname me dice que me vaya a hacer puñetas?

—Entonces te demostraré lo adulto que puedo llegar a ser y me comeré contigo medio kilo de helado y te daré la mano mientras lloras.

¿De verdad tenía que hacer algo así? ¿Debía intentarlo de nuevo con Kaname? ¿Habría renunciado a él con demasiada facilidad? No estaba seguro. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que nunca se lo perdonaría si no lo intentaba.

Con la decisión tomada, le dijo a su hermano:

—Si el lunes por la mañana veo tu cara asomar en la oficina, lo haré. Hablaré con Kaname.

—Confía en mí, zero y no lo lamentarás.

Ojalá tuviera razón.

Kaname se quedó mirando a sara por encima del mármol de su mesa. Tenía una expresión medio divertida medio sorprendida.

—Me estás pidiendo mucho, Kaname. No me malinterpretes, porque en parte me encanta la idea. Pero es que es demasiado precipitada. No estoy segura de que podamos ponerla en marcha en tan poco tiempo.

—Debra, soy un experto en obrar pequeños milagros. Si dices que sí, podré hacerlo funcionar.

Debía pensar que estaba loco y quizás estuviera en lo cierto.

—¿Estás seguro de que no vas a terminar haciendo el ridículo? —le preguntó sara, jugando con un bolígrafo sobre la mesa—. Yo soy tan romántica como cualquiera, pero se me ocurren un montón de razones por las que te puede salir mal.

Kaname sabía que tenía razón. Mil cosas podían salir mal y la primera podía ser que zero lo mandase a paseo. Pero tenía que intentarlo y después de haberlo dejado plantada sin más, tenía que hacer un gesto importante que demostrase que era sincero y por eso estaba dispuesto a hacer el ridículo.

—Lo quiero, sara y si me dices que no lo entenderé perfectamente, pero creo que a _Amante_ le vendría bien la publicidad.

Sara lo miró pensativa y Kaname contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta. No iba a hacer aquello por _Amante_, pero sabía que la colonia se llevaría una publicidad fantástica si su idea funcionaba.

Lo único que a él le importaba era zero . ¿Le aceptaría? Y si no, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Mejor no pensar en eso.

—¿Es que los anuncios no han funcionado? —insistió—. ¿Es que las ventas no van como esperabas?

Ella enarcó una ceja de dibujo perfecto.

—Ya sabes que _Amante_ es un éxito gracias a la campaña, así que no pretendas que te regale el oído. Mi única preocupación es el impacto que puede sufrir el perfume si te dice que no.

Sara tenía razón. Si la prensa se hacía eco de aquello y zero le decía que no, _Amante_ no saldría favorecido.

—Es un riesgo —admitió. Necesitaba ser sincero con ella.

—¿Un riesgo que tú estás dispuesto a correr? —preguntó sara.

—Sí.

—Ya. ¿Y qué opinan tus socios de _Markland_ y _Jacobs_? Si las cosas salen mal, no repercutiría positivamente en su negocio.

Kaname se encogió de hombros.

—Ya he dimitido. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo creía que debían salir —se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, ansioso por conocer su decisión—. Necesito intentarlo. Puedo vivir con haberme equivocado, pero no sin haberme atrevido a intentarlo.

La expresión de sara fue suavizándose poco a poco, hasta que al final se echó a reír.

—Está bien. Soy una idiota, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Lo hago sólo porque sé que te va a decir que sí; luego volverás a _D&S_ y mi empresa estará en buenas manos.

—zero se está ocupando ya de tu empresa. Siempre has estado en buenas manos.

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, lo sé. Zero ha resultado ser todo un talento para la publicidad. La semana pasada me reuní con el y tenía unas ideas geniales —apoyó la barbilla en la palma de la mano y lo miró detenidamente—. Pero la verdad es que me gusta la idea de que volváis a trabajar los dos para mí. Esta campaña ha sido pura magia desde el principio y quién sabe lo que podríais encontrar los dos juntos.

—Exacto.

—Entonces, trato hecho. Esperemos que _Amante_ se vea beneficiado con todo esto.

—Eso espero. Pero si el me rechaza, podrás decir que los chicos que usan _Amante_ son lo bastante valientes para ir tras lo que quieren en la vida.

El repiqueteó con sus uñas rojo sangre sobre el mármol de la mesa.

—Tienes razón. Eso también enviaría un mensaje muy positivo. Bueno, estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, Kaname. Esperemos que zero se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es.

—Yo soy el afortunado, sara —le dijo con toda sinceridad—. Zero es la persona que siempre he estado esperando.

Riendo, sara descolgó el teléfono.

—Entonces, manos a la obra. ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en el camino del amor verdadero?

—No te lo vas a creer —dijo hio, entrando como una exhalación en el despacho de zero el lunes por la mañana, poco después de las siete—. Es alucinante.

Zero se frotó la frente. Ojalá desapareciera el dolor de cabeza. Llevaba en la oficina desde las cinco, intentando ponerse al día con el papeleo, pero en realidad había llegado pronto porque no podía dormir. Llevaba días sin dormir bien. Sólo sabía pensar en kaname.

En cuanto ichiru llegara, se iría de cabeza al despacho de Kaname para decirle que lo quería, a pesar de que, en el fondo, estaba muerto de miedo.

—¿Qué es lo que no me voy a creer? —le preguntó a Annie, recostándose en su silla—. ¿Que Ichiru ha vuelto? Ya lo sabía.

Hio sonrió.

—Ya está aquí. Está aparcando. Pero eso no es lo que te quería decir. ¿De verdad no lo has visto al venir hacia aquí esta mañana?

—He llegado a las cinco, así que todo estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo. ¿De qué se trata?

Hio sonrió aún más.

—¡Ah, no! No pienso decírtelo. Vas a tener que verlo por ti mismo. Ven.

Y tiró de su mano, pero zero se negaba a salir del despacho.

—hio tengo muchísimo trabajo. Además, tengo que hablar con ichiru. ¿Es que no puedes esperar?

Zero no quería ser grosero, pero aquella mañana era la peor del mundo para andar haciendo tonterías con ella y con shiki. Tenía que preparar su encuentro con Kaname .

ichiru asomó la cabeza.

—¿Ya lo ha visto? —cuando hio contestó que no con la cabeza, se volvió a zero —. Hola, zero. Me alegro de verte. Vamos, sal a verlo.

Zero suspiró exasperado y gruño.

—Ichiru , no tengo tiempo para tonterías. Además, tú y yo tenemos que hablar —él se limitó a sonreír, lo que hizo crecer la frustración de zero —. Ya sabes que tengo mucho que hacer esta mañana.

En lugar de parecer arrepentido, su sonrisa se hizo aún más brillante.

—Confía en mí, ze . Tienes que ver esto.

Suspirando una vez más, zero se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a escucharlo hasta que no les hiciera caso.

—Está bien. Enseñadme lo que sea. Tengo que volver al trabajo.

Ichiru e hio se echaron a reír y cuando salieron al vestíbulo, Shiki los estaba esperando.

—Esto va a ser genial —dijo hio.

Debían haber perdido la cabeza todos a la vez. Un comportamiento como aquel era propio de su hermano, pero no de hio y Shiki. Aun así, salió con los tres a la calle y cuando hio señaló una de las vallas publicitarias que había junto a un restaurante de comida rápida, zero gruño . ¿Para eso lo habían hecho salir?

—La he visto al venir y no podía creérmelo —hio estaba a punto de saltar—. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que Kaname fuese a hacer algo así?

Zero supo antes de mirar que aquella valla tenía uno de los anuncios de _Amante_. Herve había salido la semana anterior, así que levantó la mirada esperando verlo. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta.

Kaname. Era Kaname quien aparecía en el anuncio. En un anuncio de _Amante_.

Dio un par de pasos hacia la valla. Como en los demás anuncios, kaname llevaba en la imagen de la izquierda unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Estaba guapísimo, pero a la derecha, aparecía en esmoquin y estaba como para causar infartos. Zero sintió que se quedaba sin respiración.

El texto era el de todos los demás anuncios, pero en lo alto, en letras grandes, se leía: _Un verdadero Amante sabe cuándo se ha equivocado._ Y un poco más abajo, concluía: zero _, te quiero. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir mientras contemplaba el anuncio. ¿Cómo había ocurrido algo así? ¿Cuándo habría decidido que lo quería?

Miró a Ichiru, que se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Me parece que el muchacho ha recuperado por fin la cabeza. Ahora te toca a ti, Ze. A por él.

Un plan excelente. Zero lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla, se despidió de hio y Shiki subió a toda velocidad a su despacho con la intención de encontrar a Kaname. Con la necesidad de encontrarlo.

¡Dios del cielo! ¿De verdad querría casarse con el a pesar de todas y cad una de las diferencias?

Los dedos le temblaban al marcar el número de su despacho, pero la mujer que le contestó dijo que Kaname no estaba allí. Ya no se molestó en llamar a ningún sitio más. El instinto le dijo dónde encontrarlo. Recogió las llaves y salió a toda prisa hacia el coche.

Hacia kaname.

El tiempo que tardó en llegar a su apartamento le pareció una eternidad, lo mismo que el ascensor. Luego por fin, por fin, llegó ante su puerta.

Zero llamó a la puerta con una tremenda tensión en su interior. Aunque en el anuncio decía quererlo y que deseaba casarse con el, no podía evitar sentir ansiedad. Quería oírselo decir de viva voz.

Pasó un minuto y no abrió y preguntándose dónde podía estar, volvió a llamar a la puerta.

—Vamos, vamos, por favor… ábreme —murmuró, llamando por tercera vez. Estaba a punto de llamar por última vez cuando la puerta se abrió y se encontró frente a un pecho muy masculino y muy desnudo.

—Hola, zero —la saludó.

Iba a retirar la mano antes de que pudiera establecer contacto con su pecho, pero no lo hizo y con una leve sonrisa, se rindió a la tentación de acariciar toda aquella piel bronceada. Sin dejar de mirarlo, recorrió el camino de sus músculos hasta llegar a la cintura de sus vaqueros.

—Hola, Kaname.

—Me alegro de servirte de entretenimiento —dijo, riendo.

Zero consiguió por fin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo y mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía el pelo revuelto, lo cual indicaba sin duda alguna que acababa de sacarlo de la cama.

—Te quiero —dijo sin más.

Kaname sonrió, tiró de el y cerró la puerta.

—Yo también te quiero. ¿Estás aquí por lo que yo creo que estás aquí?

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba echarse en sus brazos y decirle que sí, que se casaría con él, primero necesitaba comprender por qué había cambiado de opinión.

—Estoy aquí por el anuncio —le confirmó.

Necesitaba separarse un poco de él, así que entró y se sentó en una de las sillas de piel. Igual que aquella mañana de unos cuantos meses atrás, kaname se sentó en el sofá y le dedicó una de sus devastadoras sonrisas.

Zero miró a su alrededor.

—¿Has tenido tiempo de recoger todo antes de que yo llegara? —bromeó.

kaname se rió.

—Pero puedes dejar tus cosas y ropa desperdigada por la habitación cuando quieras.

Había una posibilidad de que eso llegara a ocurrir, pero antes, las preguntas.

—¿Por qué has hecho lo del anuncio? ¿Y cómo lo has hecho? Sara te va a matar.

—sara me ha ayudado a hacerlo. Y en cuanto a por qué, es muy sencillo: porque siento haber tardado tanto en comprenderlo todo. Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti y necesitaba demostrarte mis sentimientos. Tenía miedo de que no me creyeras, porque no siempre me has creído, así que hablé con sara, le expuse la idea y ella accedió a ayudarme.

—Me parece una idea maravillosa.

—Puede que no te lo parezca tanto cuando los periódicos y la tele decidan que somos unos románticos y quieran entrevistarnos.

El amor le llenó. No podía creer que fuese tan afortunado.

—No me importa. Yo también pienso que es muy romántico —entonces decidió hacerle la pregunta que realmente quería hacerle—. ¿Sientes de verdad todo lo que pone en el anuncio?

Kaname se levantó y fue junto a el. Una vez allí, sonriendo, se puso de rodillas.

—Kiryuu zero, te quiero. Te adoro. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Zero sintió que la respiración se le quedaba atascada en la garganta.

—Sí —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Pero fue suficiente.

—¿Qué pensarán tu madre y tu hermana de que nos casemos? ¿Crees que les molestará? Después de todo sigo siendo un cazador — preguntó zero mucho después. Estaba sentado en la cama de kaname, la espalda apoyada en el cabecero, comiendo los huevos revueltos que habían preparado poco antes. Era tarde, más de las diez de la noche y aquella era su primera oportunidad de hablar.

Aquella mañana, cuando el aceptó su declaración, él Kaname lo había tomado en brazos a pesar de las fingidas protestas de zero lo llevo a la cama y le hizo el amor durante horas.

Zero se arrebujó en la esponjosa bata de baño que le había dejado él y lo miró.

—Mi madre y yuki están encantadas —dijo él, tras terminar lo que le quedaba en el plato y dejarlo en la mesilla—. Conocían mi plan. De hecho, en gran parte fue idea de ellas. Mi madre en particular pensó desde un principio que era un idiota por dejarte escapar.

—Me alegro, porque quiero que sean felices.

—zero, ¿eres consciente de que ellas siempre serán una parte importante de mi vida? Aun cuando estemos casados, querré seguir ayudándolas. Prometí a yuki que le pagaría la carrera, aunque ha accedido a vivir en casa de mi madre mientras termina para reducir los gastos. También quiere buscarse un trabajo a tiempo parcial, pero con eso no podría pagarse las clases. Sigue necesitando mi ayuda.

—Por supuesto. Además, tengo el trabajo perfecto para ella. yori sólo quiere trabajar media jornada cuando vuelva, así que yuki podría trabajar la otra media.

—Me parece perfecto, pero aun así los costes de la universidad seguirán siendo altos.

—El dinero no será un problema, porque ganas una pasta en tu trabajo nuevo.

La expresión de Kaname era de no haber roto un plato.

—Es que… verás yo antes pensaba que ser socio de _Markland_ y _Jacobs_ sería estupendo —tiró del cinturón de la bata de zero, pero no consiguió desatarlo—. Y lo cierto es que detesto ese trabajo.

—¿Por qué? —casi graznó, porque él había metido una mano por dentro de la bata.

—Te echaba de menos. Echaba de menos _D&S_.

Y siguió con su exploración. Pero zero quería respuestas, así que le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Un momento. No puedo concentrarme si sigues haciéndome eso.

Kaname se echó a reír. Era más feliz que nunca.

—Te advierto que no me gustaría pensar que eres capaz de hacer un balance de tu cuenta mientras te hago el amor.

—Imposible. Ni siquiera puedo coordinar mis pensamientos cuando me haces el amor —dejó el plato en la mesilla y pasó los dedos por el pelo sedoso de kaname—. Así que echas de menos _D&S_, ¿eh? ¿Quieres recuperar tu trabajo anterior?

Kaname lo besó.

—Sí.

—No he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo, pero Ichiru ha vuelto.

—Genial —contestó, besándolo en la frente.

—Y la buena noticia es que he encontrado tres clientes nuevos. Además, hio, shiki y yo hemos terminado la primera serie de anuncios para _CPA_.

—Estupendo —tiró de nuevo del cinturón hasta que consiguió desatarlo—. Y no necesitamos buscar financiación. Jeff Markland va a contratar nuestro trabajo.

Tras ayudarlo a que se quitara la bata, se desprendió él de los calzoncillos que se había puesto para preparar la cena. Luego, desnudo, se volvió a meter en la cama y lo abrazó.

—Cuánto te he echado de menos. Te quiero de verdad, zero. Jamás me había imaginado que llegaría a querer casarme y tener una familia, pero ahora lo deseo contigo. Lo eres todo para mí.

Zero sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que no dejaría salir.

—Yo también te quiero. No sé cómo decirte lo feliz que me has hecho.

Kaname sonrió con dulzura.

—Quiero pasarme el resto de la vida haciéndote feliz.

Y aquella vez su beso estuvo lleno de pasión, amor, promesas y sueños. Y cuando por fin se separaron, zero le dio un golpe suave con el codo. Ya estaba bien de hablar. Quería un poco de acción.

—Oye, «_Amante_», teniendo en cuenta lo pirados que estamos el uno por el otro, ¿no crees que ya es hora de que vuelvas a hacerme el amor?

Kaname sonrió.

—Cariño, será un placer.

Fin

Espero le haya gustado el fic me diverti mucho haciendolo


End file.
